We Definitely Aren't in Westeros Anymore
by WinterIris
Summary: During the War of the Five Kings, the White Walkers make their attack on the Wall. Stannis and Theon join forces with Jon Snow, the Night's Watch, and the Wildlings to try and save the human race from extinction. When all hope seems lost, Melisandre casts a spell to send everyone to MODERN DAY America. How will they adapt? What happens when old friends come back from the grave?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am new to writing fanfiction so please be nice! This is a totally random idea I had and I felt the need to share it. The story will mainly take place in MODERN DAY America, but the first few chapter will be an prologue and set up for the upcoming chapters. I haven't read the books and I have only seen the TV show so my knowledge about much of the world of Westeros is kind of limited. I'm making this up as I go and some characters may be a little OOC, but I'm just rolling with whatever pops in my head! NOTE: I am changing some major plot lines from the TV show. I plan on having some romances develop much later in the story. This story is about adventure, friendship, with some romantic love connections. The story is mainly centered around Margaery, Daenerys, Robb, Jon, Sansa, and Arya, but there will be other chapters dedicated to other characters.**

****WARNING: SOME SPOILERS - IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 3****

PROLOGUE:

During the War of the Five Kings (Joffrey Lannister vs. Robb Stark vs. Stannis Baratheon vs. Renly Baratheon vs. Balon Greyjoy) the White Walkers made their grand attack on the Wall.

The Red Priestess of the Lord of Light – Melisandre – saw the approaching attack of the Walkers in the flames and told Stannis to aid Lord Commander Jon Snow and the Night's Watch against the attack. Mance Rayder and the Wildlings joined forces with Jon Snow and Stannis to try and stop the Walkers from crossing the Wall. Unfortunately the Walkers were stronger than anticipated and the Wall was breached. The Walkers push the human troops farther South.

**Meanwhile elsewhere in Westeros…**

Theon Greyjoy continued his attack against Winterfell much to the horror of his former best friend. Robb Stark refused Walder Frey's demands to marry one of his daughters. Robb didn't want to be bullied into a loveless marriage to a woman he had never met for he wishes to find love the old fashion way. Catelyn Stark convinced Walder Frey that her brother, Edmure Tully, would be a better match and Walder Frey accepted, or so they thought. Catelyn and Robb Stark went to the Twins to attend Edmure's wedding to Roslin Frey. Robb was accompanied to the wedding by his close friend, Talisa, who was the head nurse of his troops. Walder Frey and the Boltons turned on the Starks during the festivities and captured them. The event known as the Red Wedding angered people across Westeros and more people rose up against the Lannisters and their allies. Robb and Catelyn were both shot with arrows at the Wedding, but neither were killed. Robb, however, was seriously injured. Robb and Catelyn, along with Edmure, Blackfish, Talisa, and the top Stark generals were thrown into the dungeons underneath the Twins bridge. The rest of the Stark army was either dead or fled the Twins and was now scattered throughout the surrounding forests.

Meanwhile, Cersei and King Joffrey celebrated the capture of Robb and Catelyn Stark at the Red Wedding. Joffrey ordered their deaths, but Tyrion, Littlefinger, and Varys disagreed and reminded Joffrey of the problems created by the beheading of Ned Stark. Tywin Lannister agreed and the entire small council, much to Joffrey's dismay, agree to keep the Starks as hostages at the Twins. For the time being anyhow.

Elsewhere is King's Landing, Sansa Stark was still held captive by King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell was still engaged to King Joffrey in Sansa's place. The two girls remained close friends and Margaery always kept a protective watch over Sansa much to Cersei's dismay. In her spare time of trying to correct Joffrey's bad attitude and return the angry King to his former and much calmer self, Cersei still waited for word that Jaime had safely been returned to King's Landing. Jaime Lannister was currently on route to King's Landing with Brienne under Catelyn's orders to exchange Jaime for Arya and Sansa.

At Dragonstone in Blackwater Bay, Gendry, who had been exchanged by the Brotherhood Without Banners to Melisandre for money, was enjoying the company of Davos Seaworth and Shireen Baratheon. His blood was never taken to complete the ritual to sentence Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, and Balon Greyjoy to death because Stannis felt pity for the boy and took him under his wing. Stannis vowed to raise Gendry into a respectable young man out of respect for his late brother Robert and his guilt over killing his younger brother - Renly. When Melisandre told Stannis about the impending war in the North against the White Walkers, Gendry convinced Stannis to take him to the Wall to help fight the Walkers along with Davos Seaworth.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Arya was still with the Brotherhood Without Banners and missing her friends - Gendry and Hot Pie. The archer of the Brotherhood – Anguy – and the leader – Beric Dondarrion – taught Arya how to be a better archer and fighter. The Brotherhood Without Banners had the Hound as a prisoner and had no plans of releasing him.

Bran and Rickon Stark were still on the run from Theon with their protectors Osha, the wildling, and Hodor. Joined by their comrades Meera and Jojen Reed, they made their way to the Wall only to see the White Walkers approaching. They were then forced to retreat and flee South due to the Battle brewing between the Walkers and the Watch and their allies. While fleeing South to Riverrun in hopes of seeking shelter with Edmure and Blackfish, they ran into Samwell Tarly who asked them to take Gilly and her son, also named Sam, with them to Riverrun while he returned North to the Wall to help Jon and the Watch fight off the Walkers.

**Meanwhile in Essos…**

Daenerys Targaryen was still devastated by the loss of her friend and husband Khal Drogo. He had brought her up in the ways of the Dothraki and many of his people still saw her as their Queen even though Khal Drogo was dead. They called her their Khaleesi and many of them remained loyal to her and chose to follow her on her journey to Westeros. She, along with the help of Jorah Mormont began their plans of gathering an army to cross the Narrow Sea back to Westeros and the Iron Throne. Daenerys's dragons were born as her and Jorah made their way to the city of Astapor where they acquired the Unsullied Army. In Astapor Daenerys gained the allegiance of her father's former head of the Kingsguard – Ser Barristan Selmy – along with Missandei – a slave who became Daenerys's translator and closest friend. Daenerys accompanied by Jorah, Ser Barristan, and Missandei traveled with her Unsullied Army to the city of Yunkai. In the city, she gained the aid of Daario Naharis – a member of the Second Sons – and sacked the city. From the city she obtained gold which she used to buy her ships and they all set sail for King's Landing with her army in tow. Daenerys had plans of attacking King's Landing and overthrowing Joffrey. She however, had no clue what was happening at the Wall in the North of Westeros.

Daenerys reached King's Landing and sent her greetings to "King" Joffrey. She demanded that he renounce his claim to the Iron Throne in exchange for sparing his life along with his family's lives. Cersei, Tywin, and Tyrion advised Joffrey to consider her offer due to the size of her army, but Joffrey, being stubborn, refused. The War for Westeros began at King's Landing. Ravens began to reach King's Landing from the North telling of the war against the White Walkers, but Joffrey said his main battle at the moment was against Daenerys Targaryen and ignored the ravens' pleas for peace and aid.

Ravens kept flying South, but were simply ignored by King Joffrey although Tyrion was worried and commanded Joffrey to surrender to Daenerys so they could join forces and help the battle in the North. Daenerys still had no idea of the occurrences in the North since Jon and the Night's Watch had no idea she was attacking King's Landing. Tyrion was contemplating sending the young Targaryen one of the raven's notes because he had a feeling she would wish to make a quick takeover of King's Landing before rallying troops to send to help fight in the North.

**Back to the Battle in the North…**

The White Walkers forces were so strong that the Night's Watch, wildlings, and Stannis's armies were pushed out of the North. Theon and Yara were forced to join forces with the allies, but not before Jon Snow almost strangled Theon for his betrayal and attack on Winterfell. Theon begged for his life and promised Jon that Bran and Rickon were alright and swore on his life that he never harmed them. Jon granted him temporary forgiveness due to the looming threat of the approaching Walkers and accepted the Greyjoys' help. Winterfell and the Northern lands were soon lost to the Walkers and the forces were pushed out of the North and down to the lower regions of the Neck. The war against the White Walkers was not boding well and the humans were losing men left and right. Their numbers were dwindling.

All hope seemed lost in the North and even Melisandre, the Great Red Priestess, was losing hope for the fight seemed futile. The Lord of Light didn't seem to be answering her calls. Jon Snow along with Stannis and his forces, Mance and the Wildlings, and Theon and Yara and their troops made a final stand against the White Walkers in the Neck. Winter had truly come! The Walkers attacked and the battle was not going in their favor of the men. The army of men was drastically decreasing in numbers and moral, while more and more White Walkers seemed to appear out of the white mist that surrounded them. It didn't help that each man that died came back as a White Walker since the allies simply didn't have time and lacked the necessary supplies to burn all the corpses. Fellow comrades quickly became enemies. As more men were lost, Jon realized that they weren't breaking through the Walker's lines - they weren't even making a dent. No word had arrived from the southern lands.

Jon, Sam, Ygritte, Mance, Tormund, Orell, Stannis, Gendry, Davos, Theon, and Yara were fighting head to head against the Walkers.

Suddenly Ygritte got slammed into from behind and Jon rushed forward to help his friend. Jon was intercepted by the Leader of the Walkers and began hand to hand combat. Suddenly, another Walker knocked Jon to the ground and the Lead Walker slowly walked forward to make the final kill.

Theon started screaming for someone to help Jon since he was too far away to do so. Stannis seemed to have heard Theon's pleas for he turned to aid Jon, but was suddenly surrounded by Walkers himself. Stannis glanced to Melisandre and screamed for her to do something.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

Melisandre looked at the dire situation and knew deep down that if she didn't do something Stannis, her one true love, would die along with Jon Snow and everyone else. Melisandre rushed over to a nearby dead Walker and uttered an incantation under her breath which caused the Walker to start on fire. She glanced into the flames, hoping and begging the God of Light for an answer. She didn't possess nearly enough power to set the entire undead army ablaze.

Suddenly, it seemed her prayers were answered for she received images of an alternate world. She knew in that moment what she had to do. Melisandre feared for the consequences of such actions, but knew it needed to be done to save all of Westeros from the inevitable death at the White Walkers hands.

Melisandre began chanting ancient, foreign words and the ground began to shake as earthquakes rocked all of Westeros. The winds picked up with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane. A giant crack appeared between the White Walkers and the barely breathing, but still fighting men of Westeros. The men began to lose their balance as the ground shook with such ferocity that Jon Snow would image would result from an invasion of giants. The cracking of the ground was deafening and black abysses appeared out of once solid land masses. But Melisandre kept on chanting away in her foreign tongue. The words Melisandre spoke, unknown to everyone else were:

"My dear Lord of Light please save the men and women of all of Westeros. Please give them a new life in a new world away from all the evil that now spreads from North of the Wall. Set right the wrongs that have been done over the past year of battle and give us new life! Set right the wrong and give us a new home!"

As Melisandre continued to chant this incantation over and over, the earthquakes only increased in strength.

Jon Snow, who was fighting the Leader of the White Walkers, jumped back as a crack appeared and separated him from his opponent. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch looked around confused as the Walkers growled at the men that they could not reach from the other sides of the gorges.

For the time being, it appeared Jon was safe. Safe from the White Walkers at least.

Jon looked over to see that Ygritte had regained her footing and was separated from her opponent; Stannis as well. Stannis was in fact standing on a circular island of land with the White Walkers on the other side of the massive crack through the earth. Stannis jumped the smaller void and rushed over towards Gendry and Davos.

Jon picked his sword up off of the ground, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He glanced over to Ygritte who nodded her head at him, silently saying that she was alright, but she appeared just as confused as he was as to the sudden faults in the earth.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Ygritte, Mance, and the other Wildlings gave away and Jon could do nothing but watch as his wildling comrades fell into the dark void.

"YGRITTE! MANCE!" Jon screamed down into the crater, but it was to no avail for they were gone. Jon quickly turned and looked to his left just in time to see Sam fall into another hole, "SAM!" Jon cried out to his friend as he rushed forward.

Ghost leapt over a large crack and ran up to Jon to stand protectively in front of him. Jon looked to his right to see the ground open up underneath Yara.

Theon rushed to his sister's aid. He got down at the edge of the crater and reached for her hand, but he was too late. She too was gone.

Jon ran forward to Theon and pulled him up off the ground. Theon was screaming into the void next to them, crying out for his sister. Jon slapped Theon, which seemed to have done the trick for it pulled the man out of his trance. Both men looked around in a daze as Melisandre continued chanting and the men of Westeros kept falling to an unknown fate. Jon realized that none of the White Walkers had fallen down into the giant cracks in the earth.

"What is she doing!?" Theon screamed above the roaring of the cracking ground and the roaring of the wind that intensified as it swept across the field. "She is supposed to be helping us not swallowing us up into the earth!"

Jon could do nothing but shake his head at Theon, not having a clue as to how to respond. Jon and Theon turned to their left and saw the same confused looks on the faces of Davos and Gendry. Stannis left their sides as he rushed forward to try and stop Melisandre.

**The Twins:**

As the earthquakes spread across Westeros, Catelyn sat looking over at her injured son in the cell across from her own, unaware of the events that were about to unravel. Grey Wind slept comfortably at his master's feet occasionally licking his injuries as if trying to heal him.

Catelyn found it cruel how they left Robb in such a wounded state while Catelyn and Talisa could do nothing but sit in their own cells and watch him suffer. Catelyn knew they had placed Talisa in a cell near Robb's on purpose so that help was always so close yet so far away from him. Earlier, Talisa had tried to coach Robb through some simple remedies that he could do to himself to ease his pain and discomfort, but his nurse friend could do nothing else than that. Both women sat listening to his deep, shallow breathing. Talisa suddenly sighed in frustration from her cell.

"He is getting worse, my Lady." Talisa said grimly to Catelyn.

Catelyn sighed herself, knowing that the nurse was right. Of all the men Talisa had saved during her time at the Stark's camp, why couldn't she save the man who needed to be saved the most? Catelyn sat silently in her cell, staring longingly at her injured son when suddenly the castle above shook violently.

Catelyn's head whipped up to the ceiling before looking down at the ground beneath her. Edmure and Blackfish were suddenly shaken from their slumber as the grounds in the dungeons began to tremble. Robb stirred from his spot on the floor and looked over to his mother with his worry filled eyes.

"What in the Seven Kingdoms is going on?" Robb screamed above the commotion of the Freys' and Boltons' screams from the castle above.

Robb lifted his hand as tiny faults began appearing in the dirt of his cell. Grey Wind stood and began running around the cell, barking and growling away. Robb looked at his mother and they both knew in that moment that something was terribly wrong.

Robb and Catelyn screamed as the ground below the cell containing Edmure and Blackfish fell away and the two men sunk into darkness. Robb's mouth hung agape as he stared at the places where his uncle and great uncle once resided.

Talisa looked over to Robb with fear in her eyes. Suddenly, Talisa shrieked as she sunk into the ground too. Catelyn jumped to her feet and stood with her back against her cell wall. The bars to her cell disappeared as another large gorge opened up in front of her. Catelyn seized this opportunity to run and jump the gap that no longer separated her from Robb. Just as she was flying through the air and about to reach Robb, the ground underneath his cell opened and the ground where her feet were going to land disappeared. Catelyn and Robb fell into separate gorges, their screams and Grey Wind's howls echoing throughout the castle.

**Riverrun:**

Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Gilly, baby Sam, Meera, and Jojen along with the direwolves Summer and Shaggydog had just arrived at Riverrun to find it deserted.

"That's odd." Bran said as he turned his head and looked around. "Our uncle and great uncle should be here."

They heard a howl to their right and as they turned, they saw Arya's direwolf Nymeria come running out of the forest.

"Nym…!" Rickon started to say before he fell to the ground as the earth beneath their feet began to shake.

Osha quickly helped Rickon to his feet and picked the younger Stark boy up. She glanced at Meera who had a similar concerned look plastered to her face. Bran glanced up to the skies as he heard birds cawing loudly and could see many of them take flight, flying south. Bran peered over his shoulder as a nervous feeling took hold in his gut. Something wasn't right, he thought.

Bran saw the tree lines behind them moving and peered over to Jojen who had also spotted the movement. Suddenly the trees behind them fell away in a deafening crack as giant faults appeared in the ground. The faults were coming directly towards them Bran suddenly realized.

"Run!" Bran screamed.

Just as Hodor and Osha turned to run, Bran saw the earth beneath Gilly's feet open and she and her baby disappeared into the darkness below.

"GILLY!" Bran screamed, clutching onto Hodor's shoulders. Bran's world seemed to slow down as he glanced to his left. He saw Meera grab Jojen's hand in slow motion just before the two plummeted slowly into the unknown depths of the ground.

"JO-JEN! MEE-RA!" Bran shouted, but Bran hardly recognized his own voice as it seemed to slowly shout out his friends' names.

Bran turned his head slowly to see Rickon gazing at him from Osha's arms. Rickon's eyes were as wide as saucers and the younger Stark had tears in his eyes.

Nymeria, Summer, and Shaggydog closed in around the small group just as the ground beneath their feet opened and they too disappeared into the deep abyss of the earth.

**Middle of a Forest in Westeros:**

Arya sat staring into the fire in front of her. Her thoughts drifted to her family and Gendry. She thought of Gendry and how much she missed her friend. She thought of the awful Red Woman and how she was the cause for her friend leaving her. She thought of her mother and Robb fighting somewhere against the Lannister's troops. She thought of Bran and little Rickon all alone at Winterfell. She even thought of her stubborn sister Sansa and how much she missed her nitpicking her horrible sewing skills and her choices of clothing.

Finally, she thought of Jon at the Wall. He must be a great leader by now she thought as she picked up Needle and inspected it. Arya felt tears stinging the corner of her eyes, but shook her head to rid such ridiculous, sad thoughts.

Crying was a weakness and she was NOT weak.

She rubbed her arms, noting that her muscles ached from the day's training lessons. She felt like she was becoming a better fighter through the help of Beric and Anguy. They had been good to her, she noted to herself. But no matter how good the Brotherhood was at fighting, they would never be able to train her as well as Jon and Robb could have. She really missed her family, she thought again sadly.

Arya turned her head as she heard Anguy's loud snores. She rolled her eyes and felt the sudden urge to stab him with Needle. She was jealous that he could find peace in sleeping while she was wide awake and being plagued by her thoughts and memories.

She looked across the fire to see Beric simply staring into the fire like had been doing. The glow of the fire illuminated his face and drew attention to his eye patch. She shivered slightly knowing she would never get fully accustomed to seeing that eye patch.

Thoros suddenly sprang up from his slumber against a tree. He began looking right and left frantically.

Arya heard him mumble loudly, "What the F**K!? That damned woman! Curse her!"

Beric looked at Thoros with confusion etched across his face and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the ground began to tremble. Arya jumped up and frantically looked down at the ground, trying to understand what was happening. A large gust of wind blew through the campsite and Arya's eyes widened as she heard the earth creaking in the near distance.

She began to run in the direction of the sounds, when Thoros spoke from behind her, "It's no use to run child. It will get you in the end."

Arya shot a puzzled look at the Red Priest, but chose not to heed his warning. She decided to run away from the noises of the creaking trees and headed in the opposite direction, away from the campsite. She passed the Hound who jolted up from his resting spot as the ground began to rumble again.

Arya was a few feet away from the campsite when she turned around at the exact moment in which the entire Brotherhood campsite collapsed into the ground.

The Hound looked at her with wide eyes from his spot where he was chained to a tree. Arya hesitated as she decided whether or not to untie him. She couldn't decide if she would rather be alone or deal with the consequences of having him as his companion.

She was too slow with her thinking however as the Hound suddenly disappeared into the ground. Arya screamed and turned on her heels, running far away from the cracking earth that seemed to be chasing her. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, but just as Thoros said, it was no use. Soon Arya felt the ground beneath her give away as she fell into nothingness.

**Outside King's Landing:**

Jaime and Brienne sat on the outskirts of King's Landing trying to devise a way inside without being killed by Daenerys's forces. Jaime stood glancing up at the castle with a look of longing in his eyes. Brienne simply rolled her eyes as she saw him gazing up at the castle.

"We will return you to your beloved sister in a moment." Brienne said as she turned in a circle, taking in their surrounds. The sound of her voice seemed to snap Jaime out of his thoughts. He smirked back at the woman and thought of how much he would miss their times of arguing along the road. But more than anything he desired to see Cersei again. He glanced back up and the castle once more, knowing that he was so close to her. Just then, he heard the wind change direction and pick up speed. A chill ran through his body and he turned to see Brienne standing there with a fearful glance on her face. In the distance, they could hear rumbling and creaking as if the trees were moving.

"We should move." Jaime suggested, trying not to let his voice shake. He was a little fearful of the strange noises coming from the forest. Brienne turned and nodded at him as the two set off in the direction of the castle.

**Inside the castle of King's Landing:**

Sansa and Margaery sat silently both looking at the frightened faces of the women around them. Cersei sat near them with Tommen in her lap within the safe room of the castle. Sansa found herself experiencing an odd sensation of déjà vu and wanted to laugh at how odd it was that she was sitting in the same room with Cersei as once again Joffrey was off pretending to fight in a battle. This was the Battle of the Blackwater all over again except this time Daenerys Targaryen was attacking the castle. And this time Sansa was hoping Joffrey would lose. Sansa had no idea that somewhere off in the Red Keep, Lord Tyrion and Lord Tywin were trying to convince Joffrey to surrender to the Mother of Dragons.

Sansa looked over at Margaery, giving her a look that said 'I'm totally bored right now.' Margaery smiled at her friend and patted her hand. Suddenly the ground shook with a force so violent that Sansa and Margaery fell off their seats and onto the floor.

"What was that?" Shae questioned as she helped Sansa up.

"Probably a dragon's fireball." Cersei answered glaring at the girl for having spoken up. Cersei never had liked Sansa's handmaiden. The girl was too protective over the little dove and something within Cersei screamed that there was more to the handmaiden then met the eye.

"That was NOT caused by a dragon." Olenna said as she dusted Margaery off. "It was too strong. Besides that would mean that the Targaryen girl and her forces had moved in closer to the castle. Last I heard they were on the shores still." The older woman said.

"Then pray tell me, what was it?" Cersei spat as she pursed her lips at the older woman. When Olenna didn't respond, Cersei smirked in the same manner that always made Sansa shiver. The queen regent had a very frightening, yet powerful smirk Sansa thought to herself.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Loras flew into the room. "Everybody out. NOW!" He screamed.

"What's going on brother?" Margaery asked with concern in her voice. "Is the castle taken?"

"No, the battle is done. We must flee." Loras said as he took hold of Margaery's and Olenna's arms. Loras tried to usher them to the door frantically, but Cersei stepped in front of him. She stood glaring at the boy with her hands upon her hips.

"We LOST?" Cersei asked, the venom clear in her voice as her eyes narrowed. Loras looked at the woman and Sansa had to give him courage for not shrinking back.

"No." he started, "the ground is opening up and sucking everyone down into its depths. Lannisters, Tyrells, and Targaryen allies alike." Loras explained as he ushered his sister and grandmother once again towards the door. "It's everyone for themselves!" He cried.

For once Sansa actually observed a look of fear pass Cersei's features as she glanced at the door and whispered, "Joffrey!" Cersei grabbed Tommen and went to flee the room, but at that exact moment the ground began shaking terribly. Cersei picked up her youngest child and shielded him in her arms as the castle seemed to be collapsing down on top of them. Shae grabbed a hold of Sansa and pushed her out the door. Shae and Sansa began running down the hallway, passing frantic looking servants and guards the whole way. Sansa saw Margaery turn around at look at her. Sansa gave Margaery one last frightful look before the ground opened and the castle and surrounding grounds was swallowed into the dark abyss.

**Outside the castle of King's Landing:**

Meanwhile, the battle against Daenerys Targaryen was not boding well for the Lannisters. Tyrion kept yelling at Joffrey, calling him a stubborn King who was going to get all his people killed if he didn't surrender. Joffrey simply yelled back at his uncle and screaming that what Tyrion was saying was treason and threatening to take his head. Tywin, for once, was agreeing with his Imp of a son which only enraged Joffrey more. A giant fireball from Drogon went flying past the Red Keep when suddenly the ground gave a terrible tremble as if a giant monster had awoken underneath it. Tyrion looked over to Bronn and they both knew in that instant that they had more pressing matters than Daenerys Targaryen.

"What was that?" Joffrey whimpered looking around. His eyes were wide as he looked around at the surrounding areas. Suddenly, the tree line to the west of the castle disappeared and in its place a giant crater appeared. Joffrey looked to Tywin with wide eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jaime Lannister ran up to them and screamed, "The ground is swallowing everyone. The Targaryen troops are done attacking because they are just as confused by the shaking earth. RUN!"

Joffrey didn't even have time to comprehend the fact that his uncle Jaime was back let alone grasp what Jaime had said as Jaime scooped him up and threw the young king over his shoulder. Joffrey saw the blonde women behind Jaime suddenly disappear into the earth. Jaime glanced back and Joffrey heard him curse under his breath, but Jaime kept running with Joffrey none the less. Tyrion, Tywin, and Bronn ran at Jaime's heels. They ran for the castle entrance, but before they could cross into the safety of the castle, the ground beneath the entire castle sunk into the earth.

"SHAE!" Tyrion screamed. Tywin glared pointedly at his son for his concern for someone other than Cersei and Tommen. Tywin then knew that he was right about Tyrion having a special lady friend in the castle.

"CERSEI! TOMMEN!" Jaime screamed just as Joffrey screamed, "MOTHER! TOMMEN! SANSA!" They all stood there eyes agape as the only emotion that they could fathom, shock, sunk in. They didn't even have time to register the ground shifting beneath their feet until it was too late.

**Outside King's Landing on the Shores of Blackwater:**

Daenerys was pleased with how the battle against King's Landing was going. She was going to make Joffrey beg for his life once she had the little tyrant in her hands. In fact, she was going to fed him to Drogon. After all her baby needed to grow big and strong. There were even rumors that the King of the Hand and Joffrey's Grandfather, Lord Tywin, as well as his uncle Lord Tyrion were trying to convince Joffrey to give up before all hope of mercy was lost. Mercy! She thought and laughed. There would be no mercy for the little liar of a king. She was shaken from her thoughts when suddenly the ground groaned and began shifting. With wide eyes she looked up to Ser Barristan and Jorah. They both looked back at her with confused looks upon their faces.

"Jorah, what was THAT?" Dany demanded.

"I have no idea Khaleesi." Jorah said with an apologetic voice. Suddenly Daenerys heard cries from the northeast as the tree line and surrounding lands sunk into the earth. "Stop the attack!" Dany cried and all fighting ceased. Men from both sides all looked around in confusion. They all seemed simply stunned as they watched giant craters open up before their eyes and swallow men whole. Chaos erupted as men from both sides began running for their lives as faults began opening up in the ground. Dany looked around hopelessly and was utterly shocked when the entire castle of King's Landing crumbled in front of her. Dany stood their unable to move as she looked at the place where the giant castle once stood.

"Jorah, what is happening? Is this my doing?" Dany asked, her voice full of worry.

"No Khaleesi. I do not think so. I fear something deeper is at work here." Jorah responded. Daenerys stood there watching hopelessly as all she had worked for crumbled before her eyes. She turned to see Missandei fall into a hole that had opened up beneath her feet. Daenerys heard a high-pitched scream pierce the air, but she failed to recognize that the scream was her own. Then, the ground beneath her feet fell out and Daenerys was suddenly falling into darkness. She faintly heard the screams of Jorah and Ser Barristan calling out to her as she fell. As she was falling she saw the stars fading away as she plunged in darkness. Three dark shapes flew down into the gorge after her. Dany started to lose consciousness as her three babies, wrapped their bodies around hers as a form of protection as she fell into the dark abyss.

**Back to the Battle in the North… **

Stannis rushed to Melisandre and grabbed her. "Melisandre stop. Stop! What are you doing!?" He pleaded. Melisandre simply kept chanting with her eyes closed and her palms facing the sky. As Stannis shook her to try to break her trance he noticed blood running from her nose. Suddenly, the biggest quake yet shook the ground and caused a gap to open up underneath Davos and Gendry. Stannis could do nothing but stand there mouth agape as they fell into the hole's depths. He looked back to see Jon and Theon staring at him with the same looks of shock and horror plastered to their faces. Melisandre then gasped and opened her eyes. She meekly smiled at Stannis and rubbed her hand on the stubble of his chin as she whispered, "It's done my love."

And with those last words she fainted. Stannis barely caught her when suddenly he felt the earth beneath him give out. Jon and Theon rushed forward to try and grab Stannis, but to no avail. Their men were all gone and the only thing surrounding them were the White Walkers and giant gorges that ran deep into the earth. Theon looked at Jon and they both turned to run. Jon could feel Ghost right at his heels. Just a little further, Jon thought. Just as they are about to reach flat land where no craters had yet formed, the earth gave one final rumble beneath their feet and in that moment Jon gave Theon a look full of knowing. Theon's eyes bulged and he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Theon and Jon found themselves floating through air and falling. Falling, falling, falling into the dark unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon's eyes slowly fluttered open. His head ached and it felt as if he had fallen off the tallest tower at Winterfell. Winterfell! The White Walkers! Suddenly images and memories came flooding back to him. Darkness! They had fallen. Him and Theon had fallen. Everyone had fallen into deep dark pits created by the Red Priestess. He sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as he grabbed his aching head. Jon gasped as he took in his surroundings. There was snow on the ground, but giant buildings that could almost put the Wall to shame stood all around him. Jon stood mesmerized looking around as bright lights flashed in the dark night and people in odd clothing were scurrying around on the streets talking into odd metal boxes. Jon stood up and brushed the snow off him and went to take a step forward when a giant metal carriage, not pulled by horses, sped past him at an amazing speed. Jon stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground.

"Hey! Look before you cross the street." An elderly woman said behind him. He spun around and saw her looking him up and down, giving his clothes and sword an odd and uneasy glance. Jon stood staring at the strangely dressed woman, temporarily losing his ability to speak.

"Where am I?" He managed to croak out to the woman.

Still staring at his sword she mumbled, "Chicago buddy. How do you not know where you are?" Then she quickly scurried away and Jon heard her mutter under her breath, "Damn drunk teenagers these days. Let me tell you back in my day…" And she was gone before Jon could ask where or what Chicago was. He glanced to his right to see Ghost sitting at his feet and whining. Turning in a circle he noted people were stopping and staring at him and Ghost. It was only then that Jon realized Ghost appeared smaller than before.

"How hard did I hit my head Ghost?" Jon mumbled to himself and his furry companion. "I think it's best we move." Jon noted as more and more people continued to stare. Jon picked a random direction to walk in as Ghost trailed at his heels. Jon stood with a crowd of people at a bright light post with three colors. Suddenly the people began crossing the street painted with odd white and yellow lines. Jon decided in that moment the best thing for him to do was to copy everyone else and cross the streets when they did. He didn't want another close encounter with one of those metal carriages. As he scurried across the street, Jon jumped as a loud sound fill the air.

"It's just a car horn buddy." A gentlemen said next to him. "No need to be so jumpy."

Jon stared at the man with a puzzled expression, but the man simply said nothing else and turned to walk away. Jon turned in a full circle once again before deciding to follow the man who had spoken to him. As he walked down the street, Jon saw glass windows leading into rooms and shops full of odd devices. Jon stopped in front of one shop in particular and stood in awe as a bunch of metal boxes flashed images in front of him. Jon had never seen anything quite this amazing in his life. I must be in some magical heaven, Jon thought, or maybe it was a magical Hell. After all Jon had no idea where bastards went. It was only then that he realized the images were talking to him. A pretty red-headed woman sat behind a fancy looking table, dressed in what Jon could only describe as men's clothing.

"Reports just in saying that more oddly colored shooting stars have been reported all throughout the United States this evening." The woman said. Jon looked up at the night sky, but didn't see the odd shooting stars the woman was talking about. "No report on what may have caused these shooting stars, but scientists are suggesting that they might not be shooting stars at all, but be part of a meteor shower. In other news, large lizards have been reported on the beaches of Hawaii this evening..."

Jon turned away as he heard someone clear their voice behind him. He turned to see three young boys who looked to be around Bran's and Rickon's ages staring up at him.

"What's with the weird get-up Mister." The oldest looking boy asked with a look of amusement of his face.

"Yeah I didn't know there was a geek convention this time of year." Another boy jested, poking at Jon's fur cloak.

"Is that sword real?" The third and youngest boy asked, while eyeing up Jon's sword with a look of want.

Jon had the urge to pull his sword on the boys, but thought against it at the last minute. He had no idea where he was or if he was even dead. No need to be causing problems for himself. Jon simply scowled at the boys and turned to walk away. The boys ran after him and began shouting things like "Freak" and "Sci-Fi Nerd" after him. Jon turned around, ready to snap at the boys, but found that Ghost had the situation under control. Ghost stood there, hair on end, growling at the three petrified boys.

"Let's get out of here." The first boy, and the obvious leader of the group, spat out with fear in his voice. The three boys turned to flee and stumbled over each other as they raced down the street. Once they had turned to corner, Jon simply patted Ghost's head and said, "Come on boy. No young boys for dinner tonight."

Jon continued walking down the streets aimlessly and only crossing when other people did.

"Hey dude in the medieval clothing!" Jon heard someone call from behind him. He turned to see a man who looked about his age running up to him.

"Are you talking to me?" Jon asked and pointed at himself as the man stopped in front of him.

"Yeah." The man said with a smile. Then his face suddenly turned to concern, "You're friend is laying in the ditch over there. You might want to pick his drunk a** up before someone calls the cops or the paramedics."

"My friend?" Jon questioned, raising his black eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes." The man said, now doubting himself. "There is a man in the ditch over there who is dressed like you."

"Really? Where?" Jon asked with a little excitement in his voice. I wonder who it is, Jon thought to himself.

"Over there by that lamppost." The young man said and pointed out the direction. Jon quickly thanked the man and ran off in the direction the man had indicated. Ghost ran ahead to inspect the figure. As he neared the 'lamppost' the man had called it, Jon saw a pile of furs lying on the ground. Jon rushed forward as he recognized the figure as Theon laying face down in a snow bank. Jon flipped Theon over and started slapping his cheeks to try and wake him up.

"What in the Sevens HELLS?" Theon screamed as he opened his eyes. "Jon?" He asked in confusion. "Are we de.." Theon's sentence was cut off as he sat up and took in his surroundings.

"I have no idea whether or not we are dead." Jon said as he slowly helped Theon stand. "But we definitely are not in Westeros anymore..."

* * *

Daenerys felt like she was in a peaceful dream. She felt herself laying in soft, warm sand. She could feel the rays of the sun warming her face. She continued laying where she was with her eyes closed. Her mind was in a cloudy haze. She could hear birds cawing and waves crashing up on the shore. Wait, waves? She thought. Was she still on the shores of the Blackwater Bay at King's Landing. The only thing Dany remembered was darkness and falling. She had a vague memory of three dark, winged shadows flying down into the deep abyss with her. Her dragons had protected her! She remembered how their smooth scales and wings had enclosed around her body in a protective shell before her mind went blank. She must have fainted, Dany presumed. As her thoughts continued racing a million thoughts a minute, she was suddenly struck with the realization that she heard only birds and the rolling waves of the beach around her. Where were her babies?

Dany's mind began to panic as she thought of her dragons. She tried to move, but found herself unable to. She tried again and was forced to suppress a moan as she felt the stiffness of her limbs. Why was she so sore, she thought. Her mind went into full panic mode as she tried to move her body and open her eyes. Was she paralyzed? Was she dead? Was this what death was like? Being unable to move while being forever stuck in an eternal slumber where her mind was clearly functioning but her body refused to listen to her mind's commands! All these thoughts and more raced through Dany's head and she struggled to make her body move.

Suddenly a wave of sea water came rushing up the beach towards her and crashed into her body. The shock from the cold water jolted her awake and her eyes flew open. However, much to Daenerys's dismay, she still found she had difficulty moving her limbs. A second wave crashed into her, harder than the first one had. Water rushed into Dany's nose and the salt from the water stung her eyes. As the second wave receded, Dany rolled over onto her stomach, and coughed up water. She moaned as she felt her eyes and throat stinging from the salty water. She was definitely not made for the sea, Dany thought angrily. Dany grabbed a handful of sand in front of her and tried to claw her way up the beach and out of the path of the vicious waves. She felt the heavy weight of her wet clothes dragging her down. Dany lifted her head to take in her surroundings and gasped at what she saw. Standing in front of her were large, strange looking castles. These massive buildings lined the shores of the beach for miles on both sides. It was then that Dany realized she was definitely not on the shores of Blackwater Bay anymore. She was definitely not in King's Landing. In fact, Dany was 100% positive she was no longer is Westeros anymore as she gawked at the massive fortresses in front of her.

As Dany turned her head slowly from her left to her right, she saw three curled up balls in the sand a few feet in front of her. As Dany squinted her eyes to get a better view of the oddly shaped clumps in the sand, she noted that one was black while the other ones were green and yellow. Recognition dawned on Dany as she recognized the three unknown shapes as her three dragons. Daenerys let out a wail as she painfully pulled her away across the beach towards her babies. The three dragons lay still in the sand, but Dany could see the rise and fall of the wings on their backs, indicating they were still alive. Unconscious maybe, but alive. As Dany stared at them, she couldn't shake the odd feeling that there was something off about them. She sat there observing their tiny frames when it hit her that they had shrunken in size. In fact, her three dragons had shrunk back to their juvenile sizes. They were about the size of small house cats. Just a little bit bigger than they were when they had been born.

"That is so strange!" Dany thought aloud. "They are nearly half grown!"

Dany scrunched her eyes in confusion before picking up Drogon and cradling him in her arms. She sighed as she realized he probably wouldn't wake up for a while yet. Her dragons seemed to be as knocked out as she had been only moments before. Dany shifted her gaze up once more as she looked around at her surroundings. She held her hand over her eyes to shield the sun as she looked down the coastline of the beach and then out at the ocean. She didn't see a soul on the beach nor a ship in the sea. Dany didn't see Jorah, Ser Barristan, or Missandei anywhere. She didn't see Daario or Grey Worm either. In fact, Dany couldn't remember the last time she saw the two men. Lost in her thoughts, Dany didn't notice that the waves were moving up the beach towards her once more. Another wave hit her from behind and she quickly scooped her three dragons up as she struggled to climb higher up on the beach.

Without warning, Dany felt a pair of hands grasp her arms and pull her farther up the beach and far away from the water. She glanced up to see a dark haired man with an odd, black contraption covering his eyes.

The man let out a deep chuckle as he said, "I heard rumors of people spotting odd looking lizards on the beach. I thought them bluffing until I turned on the news and saw the reports about strange meteors falling from the skies. I thought it best I go check it out." The dark haired man paused as he stared at her. Dany really had no idea if he was looking at her since his eyes were covered by the odd contraption, but she had an odd feeling that he was. She saw his head turn in the direction of her arms where her babies sat. She suddenly yanked her arms out of his grip and stood tall trying to look menacing and protect her babies.

"When they said odd lizards I figured it could only have been you that arrived. About time too might I add sister."

Dany's mouth dropped as she heard the man call her sister. "Viserys?" Dany stuttered with wide eyes.

Viserys laughed as he removed his sunglasses. Dany gasped as she looked into his eyes. It truly was her brother standing in front of her! She would know that face anywhere. The only thing different about the man standing in front of her was that he had shorter, darker hair. Dany had never seen Viserys with short hair. He had always had long, wavy, platinum blonde hair. The hair of the Targaryen family. Viserys nodded and pulled her closer to him as if to embrace her. He decided against it at the last moment. Viserys stood there inspecting his sister again as Dany stood there, mouth agape staring back at him.

Daenerys quickly looked up and down the beach before yelling, "Am I dead? Please tell me I'm not in the Seven Hells with you!?"

Viserys glared at his sister, giving her his famous smirk before he rolled his eyes at her.

"No sister you are not dead." He responded curtly. Dany looked at him before turning around and facing the sea once more. She used her free hand to grasp her head as she tried to take in what he had said.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Dany cried out as she shook her blonde braid back and forth. "But you DIED!" She mumbled loudly, turning around quickly and looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I died." Viserys said calmly. He paused before continuing slowly, "I died. But I was brought back to life. I am now as alive as you are."

Dany's brain simply couldn't wrap itself around the words that were pouring out of his mouth. This is impossible, she thought, he is dead. He died. She saw him die! Dany began packing back and forth in the sand as she tried to deduce where she was and how it was possible for Viserys to be standing there in front of her. Viserys stood off to the side, waiting patiently with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused expression on his face as he watched his sister pace back and forth.

"Are you done yet?" Viserys asked, trying to maintain a straight face and not laugh at his sister. Dany turned and glared at him, before she stumbled forward and as she nearly fainted. Viserys rushed forward to help Dany regain her footing.

"I'll explain everything soon, but first let's get you and the dragons off the beach before someone sees." Viserys said as he supported her with one arm. Viserys tried to reach for the dragons so that she wouldn't have to carry him, but she pushed his arm away. Viserys pushed his sunglasses back on and shrugged as he decided it would be less of a hassle to just let her hold onto them.

"The dragons are beautiful sister." Viserys commented as they made their way slowly up the beach. Dany didn't respond, but Viserys saw her eyes glance down at the still unconscious dragons in her arms.

"Where are we?" Dany whispered quietly as she peered up at her older brother. Dany held her breath as she waited in anticipation for his response. She was going to finally know where the dark abyss had spit her out. Viserys smiled and used his open hand to gesture to the beach around them.

"Daenerys Targaryen, my sister, welcome to Hawaii!"


	3. Chapter 3

Melisandre's eyes shot open to see a white ceiling above her. She turned her head to the side to see white walls around her too.

"How original." She laughed aloud. "They stuck me in an all white room. Classic."

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed she had been occupying and walked over to the nearby door. Her delicate, petite fingers grasped the knob as she flung the door open and marched confidently into the lobby of what appeared to be a large and modernly styled office building. "Didn't take them long to capture me." She mumbled under her breath as she approached the desk. Melisandre silently observed the guard sitting at the desk as she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

The short, grey-haired old man behind the desk turned and smiled at her as she approached the desk. "Ah good evening Miss. We were wondering when you would awaken from your slumber."

Melisandre smiled politely before asking, "Where are we?"

The old man smiled in return before he replied, "New York City Miss." The man turned in his chair and picked up the phone in front of him. She waited patiently as he dialed a number. "She has awoken Sir. Yes. Yes Sir. I'll let her know." Melisandre began to tap her foot on the ground as the man finished his conversation and hung up the phone. "The Commander will be down in a moment."

Melisandre nodded. She knew this was a command to stay put. Of course it shouldn't come as a surprise that the people of Earth would want to speak with the woman who had conjured up the arrival of a large group of foreigners. Or was the right term extraterrestrials, she pondered. Technically that is would she would be since she had come from an alternate universe. Her thoughts were interrupted, as a beautiful man with dark creamy skin approached her. Melisandre stood a little straighter as the handsome man approached her, his shiny black shoes clinking across the floor.

The new arrival removed his dark sunglasses and placed them in the front pocket of his dark black suit. He nodded a greeting to the guard at the desk. The guard gave him an odd look, but nodded nonetheless before he began typing away at his computer.

"Hello." Melisandre said as she eyed the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Good evening. My I am Agent J. You must be Melisandre I presume." The agent said with a deep voice. Melisandre raised her eyebrows and flashed the man an impressed look. "Yes we know who you are." Agent J confirmed her unanswered question.

"Perfect." She purred. "So that must mean the others have already arrived since they seem to have informed you of who I am and the date of our arrival to your... lovely planet."

"Yes we picked them up a few months ago. They were wandering around the streets aimlessly." Agent J replied with ease and calmness.

"Months?" Melisandre questioned. "Ah yes. I suppose time moves a little differently between the two universes. I suppose that when I cast the spell in Westeros, the repercussions had already been put into effect here." She said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"So is that how you got here?" Agent J asked with what seemed to be disbelief in his voice. "Magic?"

"Yes Agent J. Magic. I'm surprised you are not familiar with it. Isn't it your job to cover up strange occurrences here on Earth?"

"We have dealt with otherworldly visitors and time travel yes, but we are still new to dealing with the ordeals of magic. We assumed you would arrive by meteors just like the men before you did. When we heard about strange, unidentified meteors falling across the country we knew you had arrived." Agent J said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You, being the conjurer therefore needing to arrive last, were the last meteor to fall and so we put all our teams on the task of finding you." Melisandre nodded, but glanced over Agent J's shoulder as she saw someone else approaching them. Agent J saw that her attention lay elsewhere as he turned around. A handsome, elderly man with graying hair and a stern expression on his face quickly strode over to them. Agent J stood up straighter and bowed his head in what appeared to be an apology. The act reminded Melisandre of a badly misbehaved child.

"Commander K." Agent J greeted. Agent K stood in front of Agent J with the same stern expression on his face. Melisandre glanced back and forth between the two men. The new arrival looked more like the Commander Melisandre had expected to meet. Agent J simply smiled at the Commander, who also happened to be his partner. Agent K remained silent for a moment before he directed his attention to Melisandre. She saw the guard at the security desk crack a smile and place his hand over his mouth to hold in his laugh at the two agents in front of her.

"Why Earth?" Agent K demanded, getting down to business straight away. Melisandre could tell he wasn't one for small talk and decided to answer his questions quickly and get straight to the point.

"I picked Earth because your planet is familiar with intergalactic dealings and has a large human population where we would easily blend into." Melisandre said as she stood her ground. She refused to let the stern Commander intimidate her.

"What makes you think we are going to allow you and your people to stay here? What makes you think we won't dispose of you and the mess you have made? People all around the United States are reporting sighting of medieval crackpots in Renaissance costumes." Agent K stated as his gaze pierced her. Agent J stood behind him, holding back his laughter.

"You are humans. We are humans. We belong to the same species. My people, if you assist us and teach us the ways of your world, will fit right in to your societies. We will work for you and be an economic asset to your world." Melisandre stated slowly and calmly, allowing her words time to sink in.

Agent K glanced over to Agent J who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What do your people require?" Agent K asked.

"Not much." Melisandre said as she looked down at her nails. "You would simply need to teach us the ways of your planet, fed us, clothe us, and provide the basic paperwork needed to start our lives here. Birth certificates, social security cards, passports, you know, the works. Finally, you would need to educate us and provide us with some funds."

"You want us to pay you for randomly showing up on our planet?" Agent J asked appalled.

"How do you expect us to start our lives here if we have no money?" Melisandre asked as she her bright blue eyes bore into his dark, chocolate brown eyes. Agent K sighed as he shook his head. That was the most emotion she had seen out of him so far and she was thankful that he had broken his intense staring contest with her.

"If your people do not learn to adapt, we will dispose of them." Agent K stated firmly, looking back up at Melisandre. Melisandre could tell it wasn't a warning, but a promise.

"Understood." She replied after a few moments. "Thank you for your hospitality. We shall come to love this place like our own." Melisandre finished as she curtsied to the two agents. Agent J looked like he was going to burst from laughter as he saw her bow to them. Agent K shot him a warning look and Agent J was forced to bite his fist to maintain his composure.

"One final question." Agent K said as he turned back to the Red Priestess. He was not ready to let her off the hook just yet. She narrowed her eyes clearly annoyed by all the questions, but nodded at him to continue. "The men who arrived a few months ago talked a great deal about the Wars amongst your kingdoms when asked about your world - Westeros. Will your people be able to conduct themselves in a civilized manner? Or will they go about killing off one another? We cannot afford a group of uncivilized barbarians running about."

Melisandre glared at the Commander as she flared up from his insult. "We are NOT barbar..." Melisandre stopped her herself mid sentence as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She counted to three before unclenching her fists and looking Agent K directly in the eyes. "The situation has already been dealt with. I have separated the feuding groups to opposite ends of the United States where they have little chance of running into one another."

"You separated everyone?" Agent J asked astonished.

"I kept families together as well as some friends. I trust your men will track everyone down and detain them until they are well educated in the ways of your world." Melisandre replied looking between the two agents. "After they have been educated and integrated into society, they will be fine. They have no power here." She finished.

"Did you bring any other species that we should know about and need to... deal with?" Agent K asked sternly as he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Melisandre tilted her head to the side as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and tapped her chin as she appeared to be deep in thought.

"No." Melisandre replied innocently, as she returned her gaze to Agent K. She refused to break eye contact with the man.

"Oh?" Agent J laughed. "Then what are these rumors I hear about giant lizards in Hawaii and wolves in Chicago?"

"I have no idea about the giant lizard reports, but I did transport some dogs." Melisandre offered sweetly as she deterred the topic away from the Targaryen queen's dragons.

"Wolves. You mean." Agent K argued as he narrowed his stern eyes at her and the wrinkles in his forehead increased in numbers. Always so stern that man, she thought, someone seriously needed to smooth out those wrinkles.

"I assure you Commander K. The wolves you speak of are the size of a common, large dog. They are a breed of Husky." Melisandre replied as she quickly recalled the name of the dog breed that the Starks' direwolves most closely resembled.

Agent J looked over at Agent K who appeared still unconvinced. The Commander stood there for a moment deep in thought before he suddenly whirled around towards the security desk.

"Alan." The Commander shouted to the old man at the desk. "Call the men. Let them know the others have arrived and need to be detained at once. Tell them to set up bases in all the major cities where these foreigners have landed. Once they have been fed and are refreshed, they are to start their integration lessons as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." The guard, Alan, obliged as he picked up the phone and began dialing away.

Melisandre sighed in relief as she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She then smirked with a gleam of pride flashing in her eyes. "Thank you Commander K, Agent J. If I could ask one more favor. I wish to find a man named Stannis Baratheon, his daughter Shireen, and a young boy named Gendry. If they could be brought to me, I would greatly appreciate it." Melisandre demanded politely. Agent K nodded and Agent J typed the names into the cell phone he had produced from his pocket.

"You will remain here in New York." Agent K stated firmly. "You are in charge of your people and you will be held responsible should anything go wrong."

"I understand. I will be honored to stay here at your headquarters in New York." Melisandre said. "As long as you bring me those two men and the girl."

Agent K gave a slight nod in agreement before he added, "You must keep track of all your people as well. We will provide you with the technology to do so."

This time Melisandre gave the Commander a genuine smile. "That would make my job a little easier. Thank you again. Is that all?"

"For now." Agent K replied curtly before turning away from her.

Melisandre turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of the white room. She was in dire need of a shower. She was almost to her destination when she heard Agent J call out behind her, "Do you need us to send you assistants to aid you in washing up? All the supplies you need are in there; however, I'm sure everything is a bit foreign to you."

"No thank you." She replied sweetly. "If my dreams hold true, I am already well accustomed to your planet." Agent J and Agent K turned to stare at the woman, clearly confused by her statement. Melisandre simply turned around and closed the door to the room behind her.

Melisandre walked through the small white room towards the adjoining bathroom. As she flipped on the light switch, she flinched as her eyes adjusted to the bright, iridescent lights. She took one look at herself and scoffed at her disheveled appearance and began to strip away her disgusting, wet clothes. She wished they would have waited to question her until after she had been cleaned up. Melisandre turned on the faucet to the shower and waited for it to heat up as steam filled the tiny bathroom. Once she had fully stripped and deemed the water tolerable, she stepped into the steamy shower and began to scrub the filth off of her. It amazed Melisandre how her body seemed to move out of its own accord as she lathered her hair with shampoo and then conditioner. She supposed she had her dreams to thank for her familiarity with the gadgets and trinkets of planet Earth. She picked up the razor and laughed at the thought of how different things were going to be from now on. Not necessarily for her, but for everyone else.

As Melisandre slowly scrubbed the filth from the Battle in the North off her, she couldn't help but think of the first time she had been to Earth. Well, at least in her dreams. Melisandre was a mere girl of ten, the first time she had dreamed of the odd world. She remembers being amazed at the strange gadgets and gizmos the planet had. Throughout her adolescent years, Melisandre continued to dream of the foreign world and its oddly dressed people. With each dream she became more familiar with the technology, fashion, cuisine, landscape, politics, history, and social customs. Melisandre had asked the Lord of Light on multiple occasions the meaning of these strange dreams, but she never received an answer. She had not been the only one to dream of this extraordinary world however. Melisandre knew for a fact that a select few of the other Red Priests and Priestesses had visited Earth in their dreams. Thoros of Myr, Melisandre knew had dreamed of the bizarre universe. Although when she tried to talk to him about it, he avoided answering her questions.

After her failed attempt at questioning Thoros, Melisandre had given up on trying to figure out what her dreams meant and simply trusted that the Lord of Light had a purpose for them. It was during the Battle of the North, when all hope seemed lost that Melisandre had burned a White Walker and gazed into the fire that burned upon his flesh. Through the flames Melisandre saw glimpses of Earth and knew then what she had to do - the Lord of Light was answering her calls. She had closed her eyes and the words of the incantation seemed to flow effortlessly through her lips. Through her incantation she saw her earthquakes devouring the people of Westeros and transporting them to Earth. She also saw the resurrections of some noble people of Westeros whom were not meant to die as they had. It hadn't been their time to die. Her Lord of Light was a merciful God and gave those noble people a chance at a second life. As Melisandre stood in the shower, staring at her freshly shaved legs, she realized that she never had actually imagined seeing Earth in person. It had always seemed like a mystical land too far out of reach. Oh well she smiled to herself as she chased those thoughts away. She would make the best of the situation at hand. After all, she did love technology.

Once she was satisfied with her cleanliness, she wrapped a towel around her and wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror. She glanced in the mirror at her bright red hair and knew that she should really change its color. Her vibrant red hair would draw too much attention she thought. She preferred to remain hidden in the shadows for the time being. She sighed as she began the process of applying the dark brown dye from her roots to the ends of her hair. She massaged the dye into her hair as she watched the brightness of her red hair slowly fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Melisandre had applied the dye to her entire head, she wrapped her hair up into a messy, wet, brown bun on the top of her head and pinned it out of the way with a hair clip. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she stepped out of the bathroom into the white room. The steam from the bathroom chased her as it tried to escape the confinements of the small bathroom. Melisandre gracefully walked over to the wardrobe in the room and took her time nitpicking the clothes they had provided for her. After a few minutes of scoffing at some of the distasteful and atrocious options provided, Melisandre decided on a simple grey pencil skirt that reached the top of her knees and a simple black blouse. She placed the items on the bed and decided to pick out some accessories as she waited for her hair dye to set. After about thirty minutes of waiting, Melisandre rinsed out the hair dye and dried her hair with a blow dryer. She decided against styling her hair knowing that she had much to do and her hair wasn't a top priority. She instead settled on throwing her hair up into a loose fitting ponytail. After dressing and applying a little makeup, Melisandre stood back to observe her work. Looking at herself in the full length mirror, Melisandre could hardly recognize herself. She stood scrutinizing herself for a moment before deciding that overall she liked her new look. Still in the back of her mind, she missed her vibrant red hair. It had been a part of her. It had defined her. It had got her the name the Red Priestess.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she started heading towards to door to leave the white bedroom when she heard something move behind her. Melisandre whipped around to see a man sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. She glanced at the man before looking around the room in confusion. When had he arrived? It must have been while she was applying the final touches to her makeup she thought.

"Never thought I would actually get the _pleasure _of meeting you." The man said mockingly in a gruff voice. The way he emphasized 'pleasure' made Melisandre roll her eyes. She knew that if given the chance, he would never choose to be in her presence. She placed her hands on her hips as she stood her ground and shifted her weight between her feet.

"I could say the same to you." She spat back at him, her voice full of irritation. She hadn't expected him to find her so soon, though it shouldn't have come as a surprise to her. He had been here longer than her. The stocky man considered her for a moment before he rose from the chair. She took in the appearance of his neatly ironed, grey suit and clean shaven face as he slowly strolled over to her. She noticed that he appeared to be slowly balding. He looked nothing like what she had heard of him when he resided in Westeros.

"I suppose I should be thanking you though. Technically it is thanks to you that I live once more. Although I suppose I should ring your neck for killing my brother." The man spat back as he narrowed his eyes in anger at her.

"Your brother was merely a pawn that needed to be moved at that point in time. You should be thankful the Lord of Light decided to resurrect him. His death, although deemed unjust and cruel by my Lord, was necessary at the time. I stand by my decision to have him killed." She said calmly with a small smirk gracing the corners of her mouth. This only seemed to irritate the man further. She heard him mumble disrespectful curse words under his breath before he seemed to compose himself.

"Well we shall let bygones be bygones. For now." The man said pointedly before his tone of voice turned more pleasant. "Now on to more mannered subjects. Tell me where is my son."

"That boy was not your son…" Melisandre began, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Not that son. My real son." The burly man said as he looked her firmly in the eyes.

"The men in the black suits are out searching for him. Along with your brother and your niece. They should be back with them sometime soon I would presume." She said with a soft voice.

The man nodded his head as he spoke, "Well I suppose we should go greet them and make sure they aren't too shocked. The Gods know how long it took me to adjust to this place. The politics, music, technology, fashion, customs. It's overwhelming to say the least."

"I know. I have only ever visited this place in my dreams. It is a bit much to take in all at once I imagine." Melisandre said as the two left the white room and headed towards the front glass doors of the office building. All around them men and women in black suits scurried about trying to locate the positions of the people of Westeros and preparing for the numerous lessons that were going to be needed to teach the new arrivals on how to adapt. None of the black suits paid attention to the two people slowly making their way across the room. Melisandre hoped it stayed that way. She didn't want any more run-ins with Commander K or Agent J just yet. Melisandre and her companion stared through the doors of the building at the bright, beautiful lights of New York City. They stood in silence observing the hustle and bustle of the city and watched people scamper about. Melisandre assumed they were enjoying the nightlife that the city had to offer by looking for a nightclub, catching a taxi to go to the nearest theatre, or deciding what they wanted to have for dinner. Melisandre wanted to be them. She wanted to be carefree and enjoy the perks of the city, but she knew it would be months, maybe even years before she had that luxury. She had too much to do before then.

It was a while before she spoke to her companion, "Did you find him? When you first arrived?" She asked in a whispered voice as she glanced sideways at him. She was met by the big, dark brown eyes of Robert Baratheon as he turned to face her.

After a long pause Robert said, "Yes, I had found him. He is on his way to find his wife and their children. He is going to help them through the adjustment process."

"Good. I knew that he would." Melisandre answered with a smile in her voice.

"Yes. He could barely contain his excitement knowing that they were to arrive." Robert added as he too smiled. The two turned back to the city sights as they fell into a comfortable silence. Melisandre started to become anxious as she and Robert stood waiting for word that Stannis, Shireen, and Gendry had been located and were on route to meet them. She glanced to the side at Robert who had taken up pacing to try and calm his nerves at meeting his true son for the first time. Melisandre watched him pace back and forth, back and forth. She was about to tell him to knock it off and that it was only putting her more on edge, when a man in a black suit came over and handed her a cell phone. She looked inquisitively at the man with a raised brow, but he simply walked away. Melisandre frowned at his lack of response, but placed the phone up to her ear.

"Melisandre speaking." She said into the phone.

"What the Seven Hells was that Melisandre?" A voice screeched in her ear. Melisandre couldn't help but smirk as she pulled the phone away from her ear. Even with the phone held away from her ear she could hear the exact cuss words Thoros of Myr directed at her.

"Where are you?" She asked calmly once he had stopped cussing like a barbarian. Melisandre waved her hand at Robert to tell him that she would be a moment. He nodded and continued his pacing.

"I'm in Kentucky of all places. Why couldn't you transport me to Miami with all the hot babes?" Thoros joked. Melisandre rolled her eyes, but remained silent as he continued. "Seriously I wasn't planning on being transported to another world Melisandre." Thoros scolded.

"We were dying Thoros! What was I supposed to do?" Melisandre shot back. "You should have come help fight if you didn't want this to happen."

"I didn't know!" He countered.

Melisandre gripped the phone harder as she began losing her patience with him. "Have you heard about any of the others?" She asked calmly.

"The rest of the Brotherhood is here in Kentucky with me, confused as hell might I add, along with some other randoms from Westeros including Robb Stark's nurse friend Talisa. Brienne of Tarth is in Nevada and the Stark boys' bodyguards Osha and Hodor landed in Tennessee."

"Odd. It looks like some people missed their intended destination." She said as she walked over to the large map of the United States that Agent K had hung up in the lobby. She pointed to some images with names on them and then indicated which state they should be placed on to a man near the table. The man in the black suit tacked up the images with the people's names on them onto the giant board. He looked to Melisandre to confirm the accurateness of his placements and she nodded.

"I received confirmation that the Freys have been located in Oklahoma. The Boltons in Indiana." Thoros said as he rambled on, "I have also heard that the Second Sons have been detained in Arizona and the Dothraki tribes in New Mexico."

Melisandre smiled as she indicated more locations to the man who had been assigned to pin the locations on the map. Melisandre stepped back to observe the map of the known locations thus far for some of the people from Westeros and Essos.

"How did you find all this out Thoros?" Melisandre asked playfully.

"From your friends in the black suits." He said irritated. "They somehow knew I was the other Priest and told me I am to help you locate the others. This is your mess Melisandre. Not. Mine."

"Oh don't be so childish. You will help me whether you like it or not."

"One question Melisandre. How in the Seven Hells do you plan on teaching all of them how to adapt? And what about money? To move an entire group of people from one land mass to another is hard, but to move them to a new universe with a totally different way of life! They will never adapt Melisandre." Thoros scolded.

"Commander K and Agent J of the Men in Black organization have agreed to help us. They are preparing presentations as we speak. They will detain everyone until they are sure they will be able to survive. In order to be released, the people of Westeros and Essos will have to prove their knowledge about Earth's customs, beliefs, history, and more. They will be taught how to dress, maintain a good hygiene, and socialize with the people of this world. Only once they have proved themselves, will they be allowed to leave. Then they will be provided the documentation and papers needed to live in America along with a small sum of money to do with as they see fit. The amounts will be based on their financial worth in Westeros. Unfortunately this means the Lannisters will receive the most." Melisandre told him.

She heard Thoros go silent before he asked. "Why Melisandre? Why couldn't you just let us die? Especially if it was our time." Melisandre didn't respond. Her silence was the answer Thoros needed. "I will never understand love. You love him don't you?" Melisandre nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Well..." He said after another long pause, breaking the emotional moment. "Is there anything you need from me?"

"No just keep me posted. Everyone must be accounted for." Melisandre replied as she hung up the phone. Melisandre stood still as she saw a large group of men in black walking in front of the glass windows of the lobby. She hurried over and stood in front of the glass to watch as they walked towards the entrance. Melisandre's breath caught as she caught sight of Gendry and Stannis following the men. Melisandre could see a small girl clutching Stannis's hand. Melisandre turned around to see Robert had also frozen. She could see him swallow nervously. She walked over to him and began whispering to him and reassuring him that he would be a good father to Gendry. For a split moment, Melisandre actually felt guilt wash over her as she thought of her earlier plans in Westeros to sacrifice the boy for his blood.

The two stood transfixed as Stannis, Shireen, and Gendry slowly made their way through the lobby, escorted by the black suits. Also with them was Davos Seaworth. Robert stood there staring at Gendry while nervously twirling his thumbs. Melisandre nodded to the men in black and waved her hand to dismiss them. As the men scampered off, Melisandre approached Stannis. Her heels clicked as she slowly inched towards him. Stannis looked at the woman approaching him in slight confusion. He didn't recognize her, although there was something very familiar about her.

"Hello my love. I'm glad we found you." The brunette beauty spoke.

"Melisandre?" Stannis asked as it dawned on him who she was. Standing in front of him was his Red Priestess although her appearance was very different. He couldn't help but stare at her brunette hair or her lightly tinted lips. "What happened to your hair?"

Melisandre smiled sweetly as she answered softly, "I will explain in due time. Now first order of business is to get you all cleaned up. But first..." She paused as she turned towards Robert.

"Hello brother." Robert said with a clear, strong voice.

Stannis took a slight step forward in disbelief as he whispered, "Robert?"

"In the flesh brother." Robert laughed. Stannis stood paralyzed for a few moments. His brother was standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Stannis walked up and enveloped Robert in a hug. Melisandre could tell both men were on the brink of tears. Stannis let go of Robert and ushered Gendry forward. Robert looked at Gendry, this time unable to keep his tears at bay.

"You look so much like me. It is very nice to meet you Gendry." Robert outstretched his hand towards the shocked young man. It took Gendry a second to register what was happening before he stepped forward and grasped his father's hand. "A true Baratheon." Robert stated proudly before he suddenly pulled Gendry into a hug. Stannis smiled at Davos and nodded his head towards his friend as a silent thanks for preventing him from sacrificing the boy. Davos simply nodded back.

"How is Robert alive?" Stannis asked as he looked away from Davos.

"I'll explain later. Matthos is somewhere here as well." Melisandre said as she peered over at Davos. Davos suddenly perked up at the news that his son was alive. "Stannis, I must inform you that Renly is alive too." Melisandre added.

"R-Ren-Renly? Alive?" Stannis stuttered. "Oh dear Gods. Where is he? He must hate me for what I did to him!"

"He is not here my love. He is elsewhere. He needs some time before he sees you." She answered.

"Give him some time and forgive him for his absence. He couldn't bear the thought of being in the same room as her, so he fled the city." Robert said as he let go of Gendry and pointed at Melisandre.

"Renly is needed elsewhere." Melisandre shot at Robert with an intense glare. She turned and slowly approached Shireen who had been standing next to Davos. Davos tensed up as Melisandre approached and Melisandre narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance before kneeling down to the eye-level of the little girl.

"Nice to meet you Shireen. Why don't we get you all cleaned up?" Shireen looked at Stannis who nodded, indicating that she should go with Melisandre. Melisandre took the girl's hand and led her out of the room. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed that her magic had healed the young girl's once scarred face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this chapter is dedicated to some non-main characters of my story. Just a where are they now sort of chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

YARA GREYJOY:

Yara stirred from her nightmare infested dream. She tossed and turned as images and memories flooded her mind.

In her dream she was standing alone, facing an army of the dead. The men, with their cold, cunning, blue eyes and pale, white skin were attacking her. For every one of them she killed, four more appeared to take the fallen dead man's place. Suddenly a dead man rushed forward to attack her. As her sword clanged against his cold metallic blade, she gasped in horror as she recognized her attacker as one of her men. The man whom she had sailed with to Winterfell now glared at her with his cold, dead, icy eyes. This was once the man who had smiled at his leader and looked to her for direction. Now he desired to kill her. Yara took out her opponent quickly, but turned to see more approaching with their cold eyes glaring at her and their evil minds conjuring new ways to torture and kill her. She fell back to the line of men lead by her and her brother and took a moment to observe her surroundings. She saw the Leader of the White Walkers approaching the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Jon Snow - Theon had said his name was.

Theon! She had thought in that moment. Where was Theon? She turned her sight from Jon Snow to scan the battlefield looking for her brother. The only reason she had agreed to fight alongside the Night's Watch was because her younger brother had insisted upon it. She had reluctantly agreed. She had made the decision to fight alongside a man that belonged to the very same bloodline of the people whose lands she and Theon had invaded. Jon Snow had grown up with Theon. He was the brother of Theon's best friend. She knew if her father, Lord Balon Greyjoy could see her now, he would be greatly disappointed in her. She had quickly brainstormed a fail proof reason as to why she had so easily been convinced by Theon to fight alongside their enemies. If her father asked she would say that she agreed to fight to save the Iron Islands. If the army of the dead defeated the Northern troops, they would eventually move to attack the Iron Islands once they conquered all of Westeros. That is if they won the battle. Yara shook the thoughts from her head as she realized she had lost track of her main objective - find Theon. Suddenly Yara felt herself fall forward as the ground around her opened up and she fell down. The last thing she heard was Theon screaming her name. She felt like she was falling. Falling. Falling. Falling. She shivered as she remembered the darkness. The darkness of the eternal pit that she was convinced never ended. If that was to be the case, then she would rather be dead.

"Yara! Yara!" A masculine voice called out to her. She felt herself being shaken by strong hands.

Yara's body began to shake violently as she tried to wake up. As her mind began to awaken and her nightmare faded away, she realized that she was no longer falling, but on solid ground. She was scared to open her eyes for fear of being alone in the bottom of a dark pit. She could tell she was in a dark, cold area with low lighting. But Yara realized she wasn't alone as she heard the unknown male's voice call out to her again. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw the outline of a figure watching her. He was silent now as he saw her open her eyes. As she slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the figure in front of her became clearer and clearer. She recognized the figure as that of her father Balon Greyjoy - King of the Iron Islands. Once her eyes had fully opened, he nodded his head towards her to acknowledge the fact that she was awake.

"Father..." Yara started to explain. He didn't look too pleased she thought. Gods he must hate her for having disappointed him. It was only then that Yara asked herself how her father was even standing in front of her. He hadn't been at the Battle in the North. The last time she had seen her father was when Theon and her set sail for Winterfell. She stared at her father flabbergasted and opened and closed her mouth as she tried to find the right words to ask him how he was with her. She turned her head to see herself laying on a rather uncomfortable table in a dark room. Yara turned back to her father and managed to croak out one word, "Theon?"

Balon Greyjoy stared pointedly at his daughter with a look that Yara could only describe as shock mixed with disappointment. Balon was merely appalled by the fact that out of everything Yara could have said to him or asked him, she had asked about his disgrace of a son. Balon knew he should have told Yara to stay away from Theon. Theon, and his blasted Stark family were corrupting his only living heir. They had tainted Yara.

Yara sat in silence as she waited for her father to respond. She needed to know where her baby brother was. They had grown close over their invasions of the Starks' lands. Yara had grown rather protective of him to say the least. Plus she couldn't get his pleas and screams out of her head. Her mind kept repeating him screaming her name as she fell into darkness.

Balon didn't answer Yara's question. Instead he shook his head in a disappointed fashion before he stood from his chair and walked over to the door.

Yara, afraid that her father was going to leave quickly asked, "Where are we?"

"Baltimore." Balon answered quietly before he gave one knock on the door. "She's awake now." Balon said to the door. Then her father waited as Yara sat there dumfounded. Baltimore? Where in the Seven Kingdoms was that? Her thoughts were forgotten as the door opened and men in black clothing entered the room.

MEERA & JOJEN REED:

Meera weakly opened her eyes to see a beautiful night sky staring back at her. She frowned as she realized she couldn't see any stars. As she gazed up at the sky she realized that the sky also had a lighter tint to it. As she turned her head to the left, she felt the coldness of snow meet her face. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Meera saw a figure lying a few feet in front of her. As the figure came into focus, Meera identified it as her brother lying unconscious in the snow. She sprung up from the ground and rushed over to Jojen's side. The moment she touched him, his eyes flew open and he shot up and off the ground. Jojen clutched his chest as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart.

"Thank the Gods you are alright." Meera exclaimed as she turned around and picked up her bow."I was worried for a moment you were dead."

"Meera your hands are freezing. The moment you placed them on me I could have sworn I had been touched by a White Walker. Why are your hands so cold?" Jojen questioned as he brushed the snow of his cloak.

It was only then did Jojen spin around and notice they were on the side of a frozen small lake. Jojen lifted his head and glanced up at the night sky. Light snow flakes were slowly fluttering down from the heavens above. Jojen held out his hand as he caught a snow flake. He watched as it melted only mere seconds later.

"How did we get back up North?" Meera asked puzzled. Meera turned and looked around at the tiny frozen lake. "I don't recall it being this cold in Riverrun. In fact I don't recall there being snow."

"I don't think we are North, Meera." Jojen responded as he held up his right hand and pointed to bright lights in the distance.

The duo straightened up and began walking towards the lights. As they trudged along through the snow, Meera glanced at their surrounding and asked the question that had been on Jojen's mind, "Where are the others? Bran, Rickon, and the others?"

"I don't sense them anywhere." Jojen replied briefly.

"So that means we won't be seeing them for a while. Right?" Meera questioned with a tinge of sadness lining her voice.

"No sister. We won't." Jojen answered as he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I didn't realize you would miss Osha that much." He laughed out. Meera shoved her brother playfully as he continued laughing.

"I suppose it's for the best. Now I won't have to watch you sneak glances over at Bran." Jojen added thoughtfully.

Meera stopped in her tracks as she gasped loudly. "I. Did. Not. Stare. At. Bran!" Meera exclaimed enunciating each word.

"Yes you did. You were secretly in love with my best friend." Jojen said to Meera as he raised an eyebrow at her indicating that he knew the truth. Meera could deny it all she wanted, but Jojen knew she had a small crush on the young Stark boy. Jojen walked up and nudged his sister's shoulder playfully as they continued towards the bright lights in the sky in the distance.

As they neared what Meera could tell was an enormous city, her hands went to grab her bow. A pair of hands reached over and halted her from loading an arrow. Jojen lightly shook his head at Meera's confused expression.

"I sense no danger here." he simply stated.

Meera nodded and withdrew her hands from her weapon. As much as she feared the unknown of the city looming in front of them, Meera trusted her brother. Jojen had never led them astray thus far and so she was going to trust his instincts. As the brother and sister walked into the city they strolled down the streets past people moving about. They continued walking for what felt likes hours to Meera, but Jojen seemed to have a destination in mind as he led them expertly through the streets. Meera couldn't help but stare at the odd looking people around them. At the same time, they were staring back. Meera stopped in her tracks as she spotted a giant illuminated building in front of them. The building had a huge dome and seemed to glow iridescently in the night sky. At the top was a giant, golden woman. The building was breathtaking. A giant sign to their left read 'Madison'. After appreciating the beauty of the giant building in front of them, Jojen began walking again and Meera was forced to follow.

The two strolled around the streets for sometime before Meera realized they were being followed. Jojen must have sensed it too for he turned around to look at the man and woman in black suits who had appeared behind them. Once again Meera reached for her bow, but Jojen held out his arm.

"You are here to help us." Jojen stated confidently.

The two nodded and Jojen looked over to Meera and nodded in the direction of the two strangers. Meera knew this was Jojen indicating that they should follow the strangers. Meera gave Jojen a doubtful look, but knew not to question him. Jojen and Meera then turned to follow the man and woman in the black suits.

YGRITTE & THE WILDINGS:

Ygritte felt a cold breeze run across her face. She turned to her right expecting there to be a fire since the Wilding's campsite always had a fire going. She was disappointed when she didn't feel the warmth of a fire. Instead, Ygritte became confused when she felt soft blankets brush against her chin. Ygritte automatically snuggled down into the softness and comfort provided by the blanket. Unexpectedly, an image of Jon Snow fighting a White Walker flashed in her mind and Ygritte's eyes flew open.

She sat up and found herself lying in a bed covered by dark blue sheets. The walls of the room she was occupying were painted light blue and the room contained a dresser, two end tables, and had two doors. Ygritte sprang from her bed and took a defensive crouch as her mind raced. Where was she? Where was Jon Snow? Mance? Orell? Tormund? Did they win the Battle against the White Walkers?

Ygritte closed her eyes and grabbed her head as she tried to remember. She remembered falling. Falling into nothingness as the ground beneath her feet had given out. What was the next thing she remembered? Ugh why were her thoughts so hazy? She vaguely recalled landing in a snow bank. Ygritte scrunched her face as tried to remember what happened next. Arms. Strong arms. Someone had found her out in the snow and carried her into a building. That must be where she was now she thought.

She ran over to the window where the cool breeze had come from and flung open the curtains that had been covering the view. Looking out the windows, Ygritte saw tall buildings covered by snow all around her. In the far distance she saw a sign that read 'See the wildlife here in Anchorage, Alaska. Call 777-5577 to set up a trip!'

"Alaska?" Ygritte pronounced slowly. "Where or what is Alaska!?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as the far door to the room opened and a woman in a black suit stepped in.

"Good you are awake!" The woman exclaimed.

Ygritte sprang forward and leapt onto the woman. Ygritte wanted to attack the woman and kill the unknown intruder if necessary. The woman screamed and held up her hands trying to block her face.

"I am here to help you my dear." The woman shouted. Ygritte yanked the woman up by her shirt and threw her against the wall. She pushed her forearm up against the woman's throat and sneered in her face.

"Help!?" Ygritte laughed. "How in all of Westeros could YOU help ME?" She eased her grip on the woman's throat to allow her room to breathe and speak.

"Your friends are downstairs." The woman croaked out as she glared at Ygritte. "They wish you to join them for dinner."

"What friends?" Ygritte asked, once again applying more pressure to the woman's throat.

"Ma-Mance. Rayder." Were the only two words the woman could manage to spit out from Ygritte's death grip.

Ygritte let the woman go as she stepped back to consider what the woman had said. The woman fell ungraciously to the floor and gasped for air like a fish out of water as she clutched her throat.

Mance? Ygritte thought. Should she trust this woman? Her inner thoughts raged war on one another as she stood contemplating what to do next. The intruder did know Mance's name though. Maybe she should trust her. Maybe she can tell her what this 'Alaska' is.

"Take me to Mance." Ygritte demanded as she stared down at the woman who was still on the floor. The woman slowly stood up and stared pointedly at Ygritte.

"They said you would be dangerous and your actions might be unpredictable, but this is ridiculous." The woman in black mumbled under her breath. "Okay firsts thing first my dear. We must make you look presentable." The woman said louder this time.

Ygritte frowned as the woman gently shoved her into the bathroom. The woman began dressing Ygritte in clothes that had been left on the bathroom counter. Ygritte stood frozen as the woman dressed her in a green dress that barely reached mid thigh and threw a white 'cardigan' the woman had called it over the top. Ygritte stood staring at her new wardrobe so long that she had failed to notice the woman was cutting and brushing her hair. Ygritte glanced up when she felt the woman's movements stop. As she gazed into the mirror, Ygritte was shocked to see her hair was neatly trimmed and had a healthy, glossy shimmer to it.

"Yes you are quite a beauty my dear." The woman stated when she caught Ygritte staring at herself in the mirror.

Next the strange woman pushed Ygritte out of her room through the second door and towards a winding stairwell. She wasn't used to wearing a dress. In fact, Ygritte had never worn a dress in her life. She had been disgusted when the woman had insisted she wear one, but was too stunned to verbally object. As they were making their way down the stairs, the woman who was behind her, must have been impatient for she 'aided' Ygritte in moving down the stairs by giving her a slight push. Ygritte was contemplating all the reasons why she shouldn't kill the annoying and rude woman.

Once down the stairs the woman steered her towards a large dining area. Ygritte was amazed as she looked at the giant chandelier that hung above the table and the lights that flickered within. She could smell a wonderful aroma of foods and heard the clanking of utensils as she walked into the dining room. As Ygritte brought her eyes down from the chandelier she saw the familiar faces of Mance, Tormund, and Orell staring at her. Next to Orell was Sam, Jon Snow's friend from the Night's Watch, and next to Tormund sat an unknown woman clutching a baby. The woman held tightly onto her baby and looked nervous and uncomfortable.

Ygritte must have been staring at the woman with the baby for longer than appropriate because Sam suddenly said, "Glad you're awake Ygritte. You look very nice. This is Gilly and her son. His name is also Sam. She was a Wilding too and lived beyond the Wall."

Ygritte continued scrutinizing the baby while Sam finished his rambling.

Mance added, "One of Craster's daughter wives."

Ygritte looked at Mance and scoffed in disgust. Tormund merely laughed at her reaction while Orell gawked at her with his mouth open.

"Shut your mouth Orell." Ygritte snapped. "And what is with your hair? You look ridiculous." She said as she sat down and observed his now blonde, short and spiky hair.

Tormund laughed heartedly and said, "He does look a bit ridiculous, but they had insisted on cutting his hair that way." He paused to inspect her before he added, "Well we are now 100% positive you are a girl Ygritte. Nice dress."

"You look very pretty." Orell finally spoke up.

Ygritte scowled and resisted the urge to pick up the nearest fork and throw it at him. Maybe his eye, she thought. She could definitely hit his eye and blind him.

"We heard you attacked the nice woman who came to assist you." Sam teased.

"That's our girl!" Tormund exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the table.

Ygritte smirked at Tormund before admitting, "I almost pushed her down the stairs."

Mance stood and pulled out the chair next to him as Tormund and Orell burst into a fit of laughter. Sam just cracked a smile and the woman, Gilly, had no reaction. Baby Sam laughed as he heard the hoots and howls of Tormund and Orell. Ygritte smiled as she sat down in her seat and Mance pushed her in. A server came and put some food on her plate. Ygritte ate hungrily. She hadn't realized how starving she was.

"Where is Jon Snow?" She suddenly asked as her fork paused midway to her mouth and she glanced around the room.

"Your boyfriend isn't here." Orell scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"He is not my boyfriend. We are merely friends." She shot back as she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Friends who sleep together." Tormund joked. Gilly glanced up to stare at Sam who almost choked on his drink. Mance gave Tormund a pointed look as Sam wiped the milk off his chin.

"We don't know where he is." Sam answered quietly. Ygritte looked over to Sam who had a similar disheartened look on his face. She missed her friend she decided.


	6. Chapter 6

THE LANNISTERS:

Greenish, grey eyes narrowed as they scanned the room suspiciously. Cersei Lannister was very uncomfortable in her current situation. She felt like a caged lion who had been pushed back into the corner. One should never corner a lion, especially a lioness. As Cersei sat at a long, oak table, her eyes followed the movements of the men and woman in black suits who had found her a few hours beforehand.

Cersei had woken up in a dark, desert; all alone. Her first thought had been Tommen since she recalled clutching his small body tightly to hers as the ceiling of the Red Keep collapsed around them and they had fallen into darkness. She never felt the weight of the ceiling on them, but she knew they had fallen. Somewhere during her descent she had lost her precious son. When she woke, she had been laying in sandy dirt. Far off in the distance was a clump of bright lights, but around her was nothing but darkness. As Cersei looked up at the night sky, she saw unfamiliar star patterns staring back at her.

Then she remembered two bright lights along with a roaring sound approach her. Out of a giant metal carriage stepped three people in dark suits. One figure, the woman of the group, had approached Cersei and told her to come with them if she wanted to see her children. So of course Cersei had agreed. They had taken her to a giant, illuminated building where they bathed her, scrubbed her clean, and put her in some odd clothes. They had given her a scandalously short, red dress that flowed out around her hips and stopped just short of her knees. The top of the dress displayed a bit too much cleavage for the Lannister's liking and had short sleeves. Cersei decided she preferred her old clothing; although she enjoyed being pampered by the strange people. After all, the queen regent was accustomed to such treatment.

So here she now sat. At a beautiful long, oak table surrounded by chairs on all sides. Cersei sat staring aimlessly at the wall across from her, taping her nails against the table top. Waiting. The people in black had told her to wait. Cersei didn't appreciate being told what to do. If anyone was going to call the shots around here it was going to be her.

The doors across from her opened. Cersei's eyes shot up and she found herself looking into a pair of eyes that mirrored her own.

"Jaime!" Cersei exclaimed as she shot up from the chair and rushed around the table. She flung herself into her twin's arms. She kissed him twice before pulling away to take in his appearance. Jaime was cleanly shaven with nicely cut hair. He was dressed in a red button up shirt and black pants with shiny black shoes to match. Although Cersei found his outfit bizarre, she couldn't help but notice how handsome Jaime looked. Of course, Jaime would look handsome in just about anything. Or wearing nothing at all.

Jaime couldn't believe he had finally found his sister. Cersei looked radiant and absolutely beautiful he thought. He embraced her again, longer this time. He had truly missed her. Just then, the twins heard someone clear their throat behind them. Jaime and Cersei turned to see Tyrion leaning against the doorframe observing them.

Cersei wouldn't have recognized her brother if it hadn't been for his obvious lack of height. The short man standing before them had some light brown, neatly trimmed stubble on his chin and his hair had been cut short. Cersei couldn't remember the last time she had seen Tyrion's hair so short. He wore a light blue shirt that had a V-neck and blue pants made out of an odd, rough material. As Jaime stared at Tyrion he couldn't help but note that the clothes fit his brother well. Tyrion looked rather handsome Jaime thought.

"You two might want to separate before father comes in." Tyrion warned as he continued leaning against the doorframe.

"Father is here?" Cersei asked in surprise.

"Yes." Jaime answered a little puzzled by his sister's revelation. "They are cleaning him up as we speak. Joffrey and Tommen should be done soon too."

"Joffrey? Tommen?" Cersei gasped. She had started to think the men and women in the black suits had lied to her.

"Yes and Myrcella was in the other room talking one of the women." Tyrion said as he walked over to the table and sat down. Cersei stood still, shocked by the news. Jaime could see tears forming in her eyes at the news of their children being there.

A woman in black entered the room and turned around to usher someone into the room. Cersei gave a small shriek as she rushed forward to embrace her two youngest children. Myrcella began crying as her mother hugged her and Tommen stood quietly with a smile on his face as he let his mother pepper him with kisses.

"Oh Gods make them stop." Joffrey said with the irritation ever so evident in his voice as he strolled into the room. Jaime walked over and patted Joffrey on the back and indicated him to take a seat at the table. Cersei, once she had let go of Myrcella and Tommen, also ushered them over to the table. Cersei sat across from Jaime with Myrcella on her right and Tommen to the right of Myrcella. Joffrey sat on Jaime's left, across from Cersei, and next to Joffrey sat Tyrion. Tyrion sat with his chin resting under his closed fist and winked over to his niece and youngest nephew. The two giggled in return. Cersei looked irritated.

Cersei turned her gaze to her eldest son. The men in black had trimmed Joffrey's hair and dressed him in a dark maroon sweater. Her wore pants exactly like Tyrion; blue pants made out of an odd material. Joffrey also wore some odd white shoes on his feet that had black tips and laces on them tied in a bow. She thought her son looked even more handsome without that hideous crown on his head. Cersei smiled over at Joffrey who only rolled his eyes at his mother's display of emotion. Joffrey didn't show emotion or affection for anyone. Not publicly anyway. His thoughts drifted to Sansa Stark for a moment before he shook his head to clear such ridiculous thoughts of the young girl's red hair, beautiful ice blue eyes, and quiet and elegant voice from his mind.

The doors opened once again as a man in a black suit ushered Tywin Lannister, head of the Lannister family, into the room where the rest of his family was waiting. Tywin walked slowly over to the head of the table where he took his seat and stared at his children and grandchildren.

"How dare they keep the King waiting?" Joffrey shouted angrily as he slammed his fists onto the table. All thoughts of Sansa were now gone as his anger and arrogance took over.

Tywin turned his pointed gaze to Joffrey while Tyrion rolled his eyes at his nephew. Tyrion opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by the man in the black suit who had ushered Tywin into the room. "You are no King here." That was all the man said before he turned and walked off.

All six pairs of Lannister eyes turned towards Joffrey who's mouth was hanging open in shock. His face turned a deep shade of red as he stood angrily. He kicked his chair back with such force that it slammed into the wall behind him and he slammed both fists down onto the table.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN I AM NO KING? DOES HE NOT KNOW WHO I AM?" Items on the table fell over as Joffrey continued shouting, "INSOLENCE! I DEMAND HIS HEAD. NOW!"

The room fell dead silent with the exception of Joffrey's heavy breathing. Cersei stared wide-eyed at her son. Although she felt his tantrum was unnecessary and uncalled for, Joffrey had a point. What did the man mean that Joffrey wasn't a King? And what did he mean by 'here'?

The doors to the room opened again as another black suit entered. It was a different man from before. Smart thinking of them not to send in the same man for Joffrey would have most likely attacked him, Jaime thought. The man waved his hand behind him and three more figures entered the room.

"Sit." The man said to the three figures.

Tyrion nearly fell out of his chair as Sandor, Bronn, and Shae entered the room. Shae looked beautiful as her black hair had been brushed and straightened. It had a slight glow to it Tyrion thought. She wore a white dress that stopped mid-thigh. Over the top of the dress, Shae wore a yellow short sleeved cardigan. Bronn looked much the same but had a nice grey jacket with a white shirt underneath with grey pants. He still had his goatee. The Hound however shocked Tyrion. Sandor's hair had been cut short and his once scarred and burned face looked clean and healthy. Tyrion could tell Joffrey and Cersei were just as confused by the Hound's clean and unmarked face. Tyrion's observations were cut short as Shae rushed over to him and crouched down next to his chair.

"Hello my lovely Shae." Tyrion said as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Hello to you too my Little Lion." Shae responded before she leaned forward and kissed him. Cersei and Tywin sat dumbstruck with angry expressions on their faces. Cersei had known there was something off about Sansa's handmaiden. She had seemed too protective of her and too foreign to the tasks of being a handmaiden. It all made sense now. She was her Imp of a brother's whore who was no doubt keeping a protective eye on the Little Dove. She glared at Tyrion and Shae liked a enraged bull. Joffrey looked still pissed and now disgusted by the fact that someone had kissed his uncle Tyrion. Jaime, Myrcella, and Tommen smiled brightly at Tyrion's obvious happiness. Jaime stood and pulled out a chair next to Tyrion's for Shae and shook Bronn's hand and then Sandor's. Bronn nodded and sat down next to Shae. Sandor moved around the table to sit next to Tommen with an expressionless face.

Once Jaime had seated himself once more and avoided a death glare from his sister, everyone's attention turned to the man in the black suit who stood at the front of the table opposite Tywin.

"Care to explain why I shouldn't have your insolent man out there beheaded?" Joffrey asked angrily with narrowed eyes and a deathly glare.

"You, Joffrey Lannister, are not a King here. If you aren't all obviously aware by now, you are no longer in King's Landing. You aren't even in Westeros anymore." The man was met with silence and emotionless expressions from the Lannisters. Shae and Bronn couldn't mask their shock. Sandor still sat silently with no expression, but Tyrion swore he could see the corner of the Hound's mouth twitch in slight amusement.

"Excuse me I am a Baratheon!" Joffrey shouted. That seemed to be the only thing he actually heard from the man's speech.

"I'll leave that to your mother to deal with." The man said slowly as he glanced over at Cersei. Cersei glanced down into her lap shamefully as she felt the angry stare of Tywin and the confused stare of Joffrey. She glanced up to see Tyrion smirking at her and she shot him another disgusted look and flashed her eyes menacingly at him.

The man in black looked between the two siblings' death glances. He shook his head and continued, "You are on a planet called Earth. You are in a country called the United States of America. You are in the city of Los Angeles in the state of California."

Once again the room was silent. The man shrugged his shoulders as he gave up and walked out of the room. He would try again later and allow them time to try and process that little bit of information now. The Lannisters, Shae, and Bronn all sat stunned in their seats. The man's words actually seemed to have affected the Hound who now also looked somewhat puzzled.

"We aren't at King's Landing anymore?" Tommen asked confused.

"We aren't in Westeros anymore?" Jaime echoed.

"Where in the Sevens Kingdoms is Los Angles or California?" Cersei questioned.

"Well they are not in Essos. I've never heard of either name before." Shae said more to herself than anyone. Shae fell silent as she saw Cersei staring her down. How dare that disgusting girl open her mouth to speak? Cersei thought. Her presence along with the other two insignificant friends of Tyrion was not needed nor was it worthy of the Lannister family's presence.

"Why am I no longer KING?" Joffrey questioned.

"Oh hush now Joffrey. You heard the man. You have no power here so shut your mouth before I do it for you." Tyrion snapped as he glanced away from Shae.

Joffrey turned to his left with an appalled expression lining his handsome features. "How dare you? You cannot speak to me like that!"

"Well I just did." Tyrion spat as he looked ready to pounce on his nephew.

"STOP!" Tywin shouted as he stood at the head of the table. Once again the room fell silent. "Joffrey you are no longer a King. Get over it and move on. In fact why don't we try to work on that attitude of yours." Tywin scolded his grandson. Joffrey looked down and crossed his arms over his chest. Cersei could see an obvious pout on her eldest son's face and he obviously did not like the idea of having his crown and title stripped away from him. This was the saddest she had ever seen the boy look.

"And you." Tywin continued as he looked over to Tyrion. "Be quiet. No one asked your opinion. You are lucky I am allowing you and your friends to remain in this room with us. You are lucky I consider you my son, you Imp!"

Tyrion narrowed his eyes at his father in resentment. Cersei and Joffrey smirked a little while Jaime sat mortified in his seat. He always had felt bad for his little brother. It was no secret the two had grown close over the years. Jaime felt protective over Tyrion and now he hurt for his younger brother.

"Dwarfism is a dominant genetic trait that is passed down from parent to offspring. He most likely inherited it from you." A voice said from behind Tywin. Tywin spun around to see the same man who had earlier insulted Joffrey. "Dwarfism is common here and you have nothing to be ashamed of." The man continued as he looked at Tyrion. "You most likely inherited your shortness trait from your father so technically it is his fault." With those final words the man scurried out of the room.

Tywin looked irate and confused all at once. Cersei and Joffrey mirrored each other's shocked reactions with their wide eyes and open mouths. Jaime laughed aloud at his father's expression and Tyrion was smiling from ear to ear. He already liked this world much more than Westeros.


	7. Chapter 7

THE TYRELLS:

Margaery Tyrell was running as fast as her long, lean legs could carry her. She was running from an enormous black dragon that was chasing her down the never ending hallways of the castle of King's Landing. She felt the ground rumble as the dragon roared and shot a fireball at her. She had just managed to round the corner as the fireball crashed into the wall. Margaery screamed as she felt the tail end fabric of her dress scorch and burn from the fire.

Suddenly, the tunnels went black as the torches went out. She stopped running and froze in the darkness as she tried to listen for the dragon. All she heard was silence and her rapidly beating heart. Was her heart beating that loudly? Or was the hallway just that silent, she wondered. Margaery's small hands felt along the wall, trying to search for a door. Suddenly she heard a woman's scream from behind her. The scream had been all too familiar to Margaery. Sansa! she thought.

Margaery turned around and stumbled through the darkness as she headed in the direction that Sansa's scream had come from. As she rounded another corner, the torches illuminated once more. At the end of the illuminated hallway stood a single door. She heard Sansa scream once again from within the room at the end of the corridor. Without a second thought Margaery ran to the door and flung it open. Inside she saw nothing. It was an empty room. The room had two open windows. Air was blowing through the windows making the curtains flow in the breeze. The room was silent with the exception of the breeze. Then she suddenly could hear Sansa's voice, crying now. That's when Margaery heard the cold, cruel laugh of King Joffrey.

"No please. Please your Grace. Don't hurt me." Sansa pleaded. But Joffrey only laughed more.

"Leave her alone!" Margaery shouted to the empty room. She needed to save her best friend from Joffrey, but where were they? She could hear both Joffrey's laughs and Sansa's cries and pleads but Margaery couldn't see them. Suddenly, the floor began to tremble under Margaery's feet. The floor to the room opened up into a giant hole. Margaery jumped back and retreated through the door she had come from. But when she opened the door, instead of finding herself in the hallway like before, Margaery found herself in the castle's safe room. Sansa Stark's piercing blue eyes bore into Margaery's own blue eyes. Sansa's eyes conveyed her fright to Margaery and pleaded for her friend to help her. Margaery reached forward to grasp her friend, but she was yanked backwards by strong arms. Loras Tyrell pulled Margaery out of the safe room as the walls came crashing down around them. She was surprised by the fact that she didn't feel the ceiling remnants hit her. Instead she felt butterflies in her stomach as the ground left her feet. The last thing Margaery saw before she fell into darkness and unconsciousness was the piercing eyes of her best friend. The eyes of Sansa Stark.

"Margaery! Margaery! Wake up!" Margaery heard a voice command. She stirred in her sleep and tried to open her eyes. But her mind couldn't shake the image of Sansa Stark's piercing blue eyes conveying her fear and pleading with Margaery not to leave. Margaery's eyes lightly fluttered opened as the nightmare faded away. As her sight became less blurry she half expected to see the face of one of the Kingsguard coming to wake her for a meeting with King Joffrey. Maybe it had all been one bad dream. The dragon, the giant holes in the floor, the falling, the darkness. Maybe it had all been a figment of her imagination. Margaery was hoping that the soldier of the Kingsguard would lead her to King Joffrey quickly so that see could go find her best friend. She needed to make sure Sansa was safe. From the moment Margaery had met the young, sweet girl she had taken it upon herself to look after the Little Dove. Someone needed to protect such a wonderfully innocent and beautiful soul.

However, the face she woke up to was far from the face she had expected. The face in front of her belonged to no man from the Kingsguard. The face that she saw caused her to gasp and bolt straight up in the bed she found herself lying in.

The masculine voice simply chucked as he said, "And I thought my Queen would never wake up. Hello Margaery."

Margaery sat there paralyzed. She was pretty sure that she couldn't even breath. The room was deathly silent as Margaery tried to figure out whether or not she was still dreaming. If she was, she preferred this dream much more than the last. Before she could even fathom the formation of words, the deep voice spoke again.

"Good to see you again though I would prefer to see my Queen's smile rather than your shocked expression." He laughed out. Oh how she had missed her friend's magical, melodic laugh.

"Ren – Renly?" Margaery stuttered. "What? How?" She screeched as she shook her head back and forth. Her mind, which had been all but frozen before, was now running a million thoughts a minute.

Renly let out a full hearted, musical chuckle as he observed her from his perch at the edge of her bed. Only then did Margaery take the time to view her surroundings. She got out of her bed and slowly made her way over to the window. Her body seemed to be shaking as she realized that she was not in King's Landing nor was she back home in Highgarden.

A warm breeze rolled in the window as Margaery pulled back the curtains to gaze upon the world outside. She was met with a beautiful view of clear, blue ocean waters. Opposite the sea, towered many enormous buildings. The buildings were like nothing Margaery had ever seen. These buildings put every castle in Westeros to shame with their sheer size and strange beauty. Far down below her window, she saw people scurrying around. She gasped in alarm at the girls below who were clad in the tiniest articles of clothing she had ever seen and boys wore nothing but trousers, their muscular chests gleaming in the sun. Never had she gazed upon people so scarcely dressed. The view would greatly anger her conservative mother, or any mother from Westeros for that fact. Margaery turned around in puzzlement towards Renly who was still seated on her bed. He sat quietly observing her with an amused expression on his handsome features.

"Am I dead?" Margaery squeaked in a high pitched voice. Renly sprawled out across her bed as he stretched out his body. Margaery saw him shake his head back and forth as his voice called out, "No my sweet Margaery." Renly then sat up and said with the biggest grin on his face, "Welcome to Miami!"

"Excuse me?" Margaery questioned as her face scrunched up cutely in confusion. "Renly where in all of the Sevens Kingdoms is Miami?"

"Florida." He called out. Her face only scrunched more, even more confused now by his vague and unhelpful answer.

Renly laughed as he stood from the bed, "Come on Margaery we should head downstairs. Everything will be explained soon, but for now you should dress so we can go eat." He walked over to her and put his hands upon her shoulders as he added, "Olenna and your parents are downstairs waiting for you. Along with Garlan, Willas, and even Loras."

Margaery's eyes shot up to his, wide in surprise at news of her grandmother, parents, and brothers also being in this 'Miami' place.

"Loras!" Margaery said as her voice rose in excitement. "Does he know you are here? Has he seen you yet?"

"No. No he has not." Renly said as he suddenly became anxious. "I was hoping to surprise him together. I mean he knows you are here, but I was hoping to make an entrance."

"You were always one for such stunts." Margaery's whimsical voice laughed as she hugged her former husband and best friend. "He will absolutely love that."

"Good now you should dress. I'll leave you to that and I'll be waiting just out in the hall. Then I shall escort you to breakfast." Renly kissed the top of her head before making his way out of the room.

Once the door had shut, Margaery walked over to the wardrobe and curiously opened the mahogany doors. She was expecting to find her beautiful, decorative dresses from Highgarden, but instead she was met with colorful shirts and short men's pants that would barely cover midway up her thigh. The shirts were more of what she was used to she thought as she picked up a pink one to observe it. All the shirts either had minimal sleeve coverage or didn't have any sleeves at all. The shirts ranged in all forms of modesty in the bosom region. Margaery was hardly shocked by the long deep V-necks as she was well accustomed to 'showing men what she had to offer' as her mother always so eloquently put it.

It took Margaery a few moments to pick out an outfit to wear. She was slightly overwhelmed by the odd options for bottoms. She strolled barefoot over to her window to gaze down at the women on the street and beaches below her. She stood silent for a few moments as she carefully observed how each woman was dressed and made mental notes to herself. She sighed heavily as she walked back over to her wardrobe and put her observations to use. Margaery finally decided on a white, mid-thigh skirt and a light orange tank top that had three beautiful, gold sequin stripes across the top. She then put on some orange shoes that had one strap across them and a single strap between her big toe and the toe adjacent to it. She had seen many girls from the streets below wearing similar shoes.

Next Margaery walked over to a door which she assumed led to a restroom. As she walked into the tiny room she was appalled to see all the odd devices in the bathroom. Even the toilet looked odd. Margaery caught her breath as she saw her appearance in the mirror. Someone had obviously bathed her for her skin was clean whereas she remembered being disgusting and covered in sweat from the heat in the Red Keep. She also recalled some scars from falling down the cracks in the ground. These scars were no longer present and her skin had a healthy glow to it. She glanced down to see her legs were smooth from being shaved and incredibly soft. Her nails were nicely painted pink and trimmed. Her hair had a slight bounce to it and shined from the products that were placed into it when she had been cleaned up. When had they cleaned and bathed her? And who had done it? She thought to herself for she had no memory of anyone doing this to her.

She sighed as she exited the room, still confused, and found Renly leaning causally against the wall outside her door.

"Well isn't someone a sight for sore eyes. You look lovely." Renly noted as he took in her outfit.

"I received some tips from observing the women outside." She replied as they made their way down a beautifully painted hallway.

"Well look at you being all intelligent and using that beautiful, dangerous brain of yours. You are so much smarter than your parents, especially your father, give you credit for. People seriously shouldn't underestimate you." Renly laughed as they neared the stairs, "But far warning don't base all your fashion points on how those women dress. Some prefer almost no clothing."

"I noticed." Margaery said in slight disgust which caused Renly to laugh harder. As the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Renly put his hands on Margaery's shoulders to steer her in the direction of the dining hall. Margaery couldn't help but smile as she realized how happy she was to see her friend again. Even though Renly and Margaery never had the type of love Margaery had yearned for since she was a small child, they still loved each other in their own ways. This type of love was more like the brotherly, sisterly type of love. The two had a mutual and great respect for one another.

Just outside the door, Renly dropped his hold on her shoulders before he stepped back and took a deep breath. He slowly exhaled as his eyes nervously flickered to the room where his lover waited unknowingly. Margaery placed a hand on Renly's shoulder and nodded reassuringly before she turned and walked into the room. Around a giant and glorious dining table sat Mace Tyrell, Margaery's father and head of the House Tyrell, at the head of the table. To his left sat Margaery's mother, Alerie Hightower, and next to Alerie sat Margaery's oldest brother, Willas. On Mace's right sat Margaery's grandmother, Olenna, and next to her sat Margaery's second oldest brother, Garlan. Next to Garlan sat Loras.

As Margaery entered everyone's gazes looked up from their plates. Olenna smiled brightly at the sight of her granddaughter. Alerie's eyes silently scrutinized her daughter's outfit, but Margaery ignored it. Her mother had always done this to her and was never quite satisfied with how her only daughter looked. Her father's face remained emotionless, but all her brothers smiled happily at their sister.

Suddenly Margaery saw Loras's face turn from excitement and happiness to shock and disbelief. Margaery turned to see that Renly had stepped into the room. Everyone's gaze now shifted to the two men.

"Impossible." Loras whispered as he stood from his seat, both hands on the table.

"Hello again Loras." Renly said quietly as he nodded his head at his lover. Olenna and Margaery smile's radiated as they watched the exchange. Margaery's parents, who knew about Renly's relationship with their youngest son, looked just as surprised by Renly's appearance. Garlan and Willas sat quietly, slightly smiling.

Loras's body shook as he slowly approached Renly. Margaery gave her brother a slight nudge to close the distance between the two. Loras reached his hand out and caressed Renly's face with his hand. Renly closed his eyes with a giant smile on his face at Loras's touch.

The two men stood like that for a few moments before Renly opened his eyes and gazed into Loras's. Renly and Loras seemed to both move at the same time as they embraced each other in a hug. Margaery's eyes watered as unshed tears formed upon the sight of her brother silently crying as he clutched onto Renly. Renly whispered sweet nothings into Loras's ear as he let Loras sob into his arms. Margaery couldn't help but be a little jealous as she watched the love between her brother and Renly. She wanted that. She wanted a love as pure and beautiful as theirs was. Her jealousy was short lived and quickly disappeared as she was overcome by feelings of happiness about her reunited family, including Renly.

* * *

Melisandre tapped her newly manicured nails on the table as she sat staring intently at the map of the United States in front of her. She had just received confirmation that the Greyjoys, all except Theon, had turned up in Baltimore, Maryland, the Reed siblings in Madison, Wisconsin, Mance and his Wildings in Anchorage, Alaska, and the Lannisters in Los Angeles, California. She snorted as she thought of Cersei Lannister in Los Angeles, what a perfect match for the queen regent. The business and constant bustle of L.A. would surely keep the woman busy and hopefully entertained.

Her phone vibrated with a text message from Renly. The message read that Renly had met up with Margaery and Loras Tyrell along with the rest of their family in Miami, Florida. She placed her phone back down and marked the location on the map. Everything was going according to plan and soon the lessons on how to adapt would start for everyone.

The only families she had yet to hear from were the Targaryens and the Starks. Suddenly her phone lit up as her screen showed an incoming call.

"Talk." She commanded into the phone as she hit the enter key.

"Well hello to you to sweetums." A male voice laughed into her ear. "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Tell me, did dear Stannis refuse your company last night?" Melisandre rolled her eyes as the masculine voice chuckled some more at his assumed cleverness.

"Don't forget Viserys, the only reason I brought you back was so you could help your sister and her companions adjust. I have to say you were my least favorite person to resurrect." She snapped. "And I can put you back just as easily as I brought you back."

Viserys's laughs ceased at her threat. "Don't get your panties into such a twist my dear. I was only jesting." Viserys said sweetly as he sprang back into action. He never learned she thought.

"Now where are you?" She demanded as she heard him laugh again. She was really starting to lose her patience with him.

"We are in Honolulu, Hawaii. I found Daenerys last night on the beach as well as her three beautiful creatures." Viserys said proudly.

"If you put one foot out of line when it comes to your sister and her dragons, I will dispose of you. You are to leave the dragons alone. You are to help your sister and that is all." Melisandre reminded Viserys with malice in her voice.

"I know. I know. I'm trying to turn a new leaf here Melisandre. I am trying to be a better brother. With that being said, step one of big brother duties is done. I had the men in black find Jorah Mormont, Ser Barristan, and Missandei the slave girl earlier this morning. They arrived moments ago hence why I am touching base. Everyone here is accounted for. Dany and them will start their lessons this afternoon." Viserys rambled off.

"Excellent! Keep me posted and let me know if you need anything." Melisandre quickly said before hanging up. She had just lost the last ounce of tolerance she had left when it came to the sound of his voice.

Melisandre marked Daenerys's and Viserys's positions off on the map on the islands of Hawaii. The only family she had yet to touch base with was the Starks...

**Author's Note: Up next is everyone's favorite family ;) Stay tuned and please continue reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jon and Theon stood rooted to their spots. The lamppost next to them burned brightly illuminating the darkness around them. The time must have been late, Jon thought. There were hardly any people moving through the streets. Jon turned to stare at Theon who seemed stunned and unable to form words. For a moment, Jon actually thought Theon was completely frozen before Theon seemed to snap himself out of his trance.

"Where are we?" Theon stuttered with wide eyes.

"An old woman I encountered earlier said some place called Chicago." Jon answered.

Theon stood dumbfounded. All logic seemed to fail him as he couldn't think of a response. He simply nodded his head like he understood what or where Chicago was. Jon shrugged his shoulders indicating that he too had no idea what it meant. Theon shifted his gaze back to the lights and skyscrapers of the vast city in front of them while Jon turned to survey their surroundings. A cool breeze blew across the water of the lake next to them. Jon didn't even shiver, but instinct made him pull his fur cloak tighter around him. Jon was just thankful that he was dressed for the climate. This 'Chicago' place was cold, but nothing compared to the icy, frozen tundra Hell that was the Wall. Jon looked over to Ghost who sat silently next to his feet. If Jon hadn't known Ghost was alive he would have mistaken the direwolf for a statue. Jon leaned over to pet Ghost and scratch his favorite spot behind his ears. Ghost's head lifted up as his Master pet him.

"I suppose we should seek shelter." Jon mumbled after a few minutes as he continued petting Ghost.

"Yes that seems like a logical thing to do." Theon responded as he glanced over at Jon. "But where do we go?"

Jon stood quietly without answering Theon. Jon was hoping Theon wouldn't ask the very same question that had been plaguing his mind since he first woke up. Finding Theon had prolonged his answering of that question. What next indeed Jon questioned. He let out a long sigh knowing that Theon would be no help and would only look to Jon for guidance. Jon hated making decisions, but for some reason he was born to be a leader.

"Well I found you by wandering about. Maybe we should just walk around a bit and get our bearings straight. Hopefully by then we will have thought of a plan." Jon suggested as he dropped his arm from Ghost. Ghost rose to a standing position and cocked his head to the side while looking up at Jon. It seemed like Ghost was onboard with the idea.

"Alright. Which direction?" Theon asked eagerly. He was just happy they were no longer going to stay stationary. Maybe moving and walking around would help solve their dilemma.

"Well I originally came from that direction." Jon said as he pointed to his left. "So why don't we avoid going back in that direction. I want to search new areas of the city."

"Sounds good to me. Lead away." Theon happily stated as he ushered his right arm out in front of him signaling to Jon that he would follow him.

"Come on Ghost." Jon said as he patted his direwolf one last time on the head and the two men, along with the wolf, started slowly moving through the less than crowded streets of Chicago. Jon and Theon barely spoke a word to each other as they moved throughout the streets. Each man was absorbed in his owns thoughts.

Theon's thoughts dwelled upon his sister, Yara. He wished in that moment to know whether or not she was alive or dead. Was he even alive? Or was he dead or in some land of purgatory? No, Theon thought, he wouldn't be in heaven since he had betrayed the family of the man who raised him. He wouldn't go to heaven because he had betrayed his best friend. Theon realized he wanted to see Robb again. Theon wanted to apologize to him for betraying him and beg for his forgiveness. That would be hard to do from Hell he supposed. But wait, was he even in Hell? Theon doubted that thought as he glanced over at Jon. Jon was staring ahead seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Theon decided that if Jon was here, wherever here was, that Jon wouldn't be in Hell. Jon was too good and too honorable a man to be in such a place.

Jon's thoughts were solely on his family. He had thought of Sam, Ygritte, and Mance for a split second before realizing that he missed his family the most. Sure Sam was his best friend and he missed him and Ygritte was... well Ygritte was Ygritte. A friend if anything and he did miss her too and wanted to know if she was safe and alright. But Jon's mind was fixated on his family. Jon thought of Arya whom he was now sure he would never see again. He thought of Sansa, the sister he thought always hated him. He would miss her whining and shouting matches with Arya. Jon thought of young, paralyzed Bran and little Rickon and how he would never get to see them grow up. But most of all, Jon thought of his best friend, his brother. Jon thought of Robb. Jon would never get to hug his brother the way he did before he left for the Wall. Jon would never get to come home from the Wall and visit Robb and his blushing bride. Jon would never know any of his nieces or nephews.

Jon even thought of Catelyn, Lady Stark. Jon knew that Catelyn Stark hated him for being a constant reminder of his father's infidelities - the bastard. But still, Jon wished that one day Lady Stark would have a mutual respect for the boy who considered her the only mother figure in his life. Jon, no matter how badly Catelyn treated him or whatever names she called him, thought of Catelyn as a replacement mother. He wished in many ways that he had been born her actual child so that he could be an official and legitimate member of the Stark family.

As Jon and Theon strolled casually along, their thoughts were interrupted by their fury companion. Ghost stuck his nose up into the cool night breeze and sniffed the air. Suddenly he barked and put his nose to the ground and ran off. Jon looked over at Theon who gave Jon the same dumbstruck look that was plastered on his own face. He must be following a scent he picked up Jon thought. As Ghost ran off further into the distant darkness, Jon grabbed Theon's arm and the two sprinted off chasing Ghost. Ghost barreled through the streets of the city for what felt like miles. The heavy, fur coats of the men probably didn't help as it seemed to slow them down. Ghost ran into an empty park as the two men sprinted after the wolf.

The lights from the streetlamps were the only thing that illuminated their path in the dark of the night. Jon saw what Ghost was heading towards. There, lying on the ground near a park bench, was a body covered by brown furs. Next to the body was another direwolf! The direwolf was nudging the body of the man with his nose and whimpering.

Suddenly the other wolf's ears perked up as Ghost, Jon, and Theon approached. The wolf's head rose and Jon gasped loudly as he recognized the direwolf.

"It that...?" Theon panted out, but was unable to finish his sentence as the words caught in his throat.

"Grey Wind!?" Jon whispered. The realization of who Grey Wind was next to made Jon sprint faster with new motivation. His tiredness and the heaviness of his cloak was quickly forgotten as his legs moved faster and faster across the snow covered ground.

"Robb!" Jon shouted when he was within a few feet of his brother. He fell to his knees next to Robb and rolled him over. Robb was unconscious. Jon panicked as his mind assumed the worst. No, no, no, no, no, please do not be dead, Jon heard his voice scream inside his head. He tore open Robb's fur cloaks and sighed in relief as he saw the slight rise and fall of his brother's chest. Robb was breathing which meant that he was alive. Jon sat back on his ankles as he leaned away from Robb. He let out another huge sigh, though this time audible. His brother was alive! Thanks the Gods.

Suddenly Jon heard a deep, dangerous and throaty growl from behind him. Jon recognized that sound immediately. That was the warning and deadly growl of a direwolf. Jon turned his gaze over his shoulder to see that the sound had come from not Ghost, but from Grey Wind. Theon stood frozen, paralyzed with fear by the snarls of Grey Wind as the direwolf stood protectively in front of Robb and Jon.

"I'm not here to hurt him Grey Wind." Theon whispered as he stared intently at the deadly direwolf. The sound of Theon's voice only made Grey Wind more angry as he flashed his shiny, sharp canines at Theon. Spit dripped down from his teeth as he snarled loudly at Theon. Jon looked at Theon and opened his mouth to try and calm the wolf down, but Theon shook his head.

"Check him over Jon. Make sure he is alright and wake him up. I don't think Grey Wind will attack if I stay where I am." Theon said as he lifted his gaze from the direwolf to stare into Jon's brown eyes. "He doesn't want me any closer so I won't come any closer. Please Jon."

Jon nodded and turned away from Theon as he heard the plea in Theon's voice. He quickly began to assess Robb. Why was he still unconscious? Jon wondered worriedly. As Jon stared closer at Robb's shirt he noticed arrow holes. Robb was injured!

"No, no, no, no. Please, please be alright." Jon breathed, aloud this time.

"WHAT? What's wrong?" Theon shrieked with fear in his voice for his friend's health. Grey Wind finally turned his gaze from Theon, satisfied that the man wouldn't move. He walked up to Robb and licked his face. Grey Wind then whimpered at Jon confirming that Robb was most likely hurt. Ghost trotted over and nuzzled Grey Wind's dark brown coat as he tried to comfort his brother.

Jon tore open Robb's tunic to expose his bare chest to the cold night air. Theon rushed forward and leaned over to see the extent of Robb's injuries; Grey Wind barely noticed as he lay next to his Master. Where arrow holes should have been, according to the holes on Robb's tunic were small puncture wounds that seemed to be partially healed. The wounds still leaked small amounts of blood.

Jon frowned at the puncture wounds. The wounds didn't' seem too severe, so then why wasn't Robb awake? Jon leaned forward and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. He began to gently shake Robb hoping that his brother would open his eyes.

* * *

Robb was in a dark haze. He remembered smiling happily as his Uncle Edmure joked with his brushing bride at the head table. Roslin Frey laughed at Edmure's, most likely not funny, joke. The newlywed couple seemed happy Robb thought. He turned his gaze to Blackfish who was laughing hard with the Greatjon as they sipped their beer. Robb then looked over to Talisa Maegyr who was conversing with another healer from their camp. Talisa smiled and nodded to the King of the North when she met his gaze. He nodded back to his friend before turning to glance over to his mother who smiled politely. Robb could tell that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Robb had said as he leaned over to whisper in Catelyn Stark's ear.

"Nothing." Catelyn lied as she avoided eye contact with her son.

"I can always tell when you're lying mother." Robb laughed. "So please tell me what's troubling you. Everyone else seems to be enjoying the wedding feast. Why aren't you?"

"That's the problem!" Catelyn spat out as her concerned, blue orbs met his own blue eyes. "Something seems off. Walder Frey is a dangerous man to cross and you did so with little reason."

"I told you. I didn't want to marry his daughter. I want love." Robb quietly said.

"Love doesn't come to us. We manage with the hands that fate has dealt us." Catelyn lectured her son. "Besides Roslin is probably the prettiest of the Frey girls."

"I don't care about beauty." Robb said as he rolled his eyes. "I want someone I can talk to. Have intellectual conversations with. I want to be told I'm wrong and argue with a woman who is independent and clever. Cunning and knowledgeable. Roslin looks like she would merely agree with every word out of my mouth. She is too meek."

"Oh my dear Robb and your stubbornness. You get that from your father." Catelyn sighed as she rubbed her temples. She then smiled as she looked over to her eldest son. "He would be so proud of you, you know."

"I know." Robb said as he returned his mother's smile.

Catelyn took a moment to observe her son before stating, "If you had to fall in love, my son, why couldn't it have been with Margaery Tyrell? The wealth and power of Highgarden could have made all the difference in the fighting yet to come. And perhaps Grey Wind would have liked the smell of her as well."

Robb cocked his head to the side as a confused look crossed his handsome features. Margaery Tyrell? He didn't know much about the rumored beautiful rose of Highgarden. Before he could question his mother further, Walder Frey rose from his seat at the head table to speak.

"Welcome Edmure Tully to the family. I would like to dedicate a song in honor of our guests." Walder Frey spoke before he sat back down.

Robb didn't like the glint that came to the man's eyes as he took his seat. Suddenly the 'Rains of Castamere' began to play. Robb sat frozen as dread ran through his veins. Edmure looked at him with the same fear echoed in his own eyes. Robb turned as he heard his mother slap Roose Bolton across the cheek before all hell broke out.

Robb jumped to his feet as he heard scuffles of the fights behind him break out. He spun around to protect his mother when he felt an arrow pierce his chest. Then another one. He heard his mother gasp as Robb stumbled backward. Four arrows protruded from his chest. Walder Frey held up his hand and the fighting ceased. Robb turned his head to see Roose Bolton holding a knife to Catelyn's neck. Edmure had been seized up at the front table while Roslin sat huddled in the corner, crying. Robb's gaze turned to see most of his men dead and Blackfish, the Greatjon, and Talisa being held with swords to their backs.

"To the dungeons with the lot." Walder Frey directed from the head table. "We have orders to leave them alive although I would much rather have the King of the North's head!"

Robb remembered darkness as he fainted while they carried him to the dungeons. He remembered brief moments of consciousness in his cell to see his mother staring at him with tears rolling down her face. He remembered Grey Wind trying to comfort him. He remembered screaming and his mother calling his name as he fell. That time he literally fell into darkness.

Robb's mind replayed the horrible sounds of Catelyn's cries. Then her cries disappeared as Robb heard approaching footsteps and voices. Suddenly he was rolled over and he could feel hands on him. After more muffled talking, hands began shaking him.

Robb's eyes jolted open as he sat up and gulped in large amounts of air. He felt Grey Wind licking his hand and he turned to see his direwolf sitting next to him along with Ghost. Wait Ghost? Robb thought. His head snapped up and he saw Jon smiling at him. Robb gasped as he realized that Jon was actually in front of him. He reached out to touch his brother, but he saw Jon's eyes travel down to Robb's chest. Robb redirected his hands as he reached down to open his tunic. It was only then that Robb realized he wasn't in pain anymore and that his injuries were less severe. The arrow holes, although still present and bleeding, looked less life threatening than before he thought. Robb looked up as he heard someone shift their weight between their feet as the snow beneath them crunched. It was then that Robb saw a figure standing next to Jon.

Rage built up in Robb as he saw Theon standing there with a relieved, but guilty expression on his face. As the memories came rushing back, Robb was overcome with anger. He sprang from the ground and pounced on Theon, knocking him to the ground. Robb balled his fingers into a fist as he punched Theon square in the jaw.

"You little…" He started. Grey Wind started barking happily in encouragement as Jon stood back allowing Robb to hit Theon. Ghost sat silently observing the fight. Theon didn't move to protect himself as Robb continued punching him.

Finally, Jon stepped forward. "Alright Robb. That's enough." Jon said softly.

"He. Killed. Them." Robb angrily spat between punches.

"He didn't kill them. He didn't even hurt them. Rickon and Bran are alive." Jon replied as he pulled Robb off Theon. Robb didn't struggle as he turned his head and looked at Jon who held truth in his eyes. He then looked back at Theon with disgust in his eyes.

Theon rolled over and spat blood into the snow before he slowly rose to his feet. He didn't even bother to brush the snow off him as he said, "I suppose I deserved that."

"You think!" Robb spat venomously. Jon shook his head and let go of Robb's arms.

"I swear they were alive the last time I saw them." Theon stated to his former best friend.

"What do you mean the last time you saw them?" Robb asked angrily.

"They escaped Winterfell sometime in the night with Hodor and Osha. Then I left Winterfell to aid Jon against the White Walkers." Theon replied.

"The White Walkers?" Robb said as his forward scrunched in confusion. He turned to Jon in hopes of some grand answer that explained everything.

"Yes. The undead army attacked the Wall. They were too strong and kept pushing us South. They pushed us all the way to the Neck." Jon said sadly as he glanced down at the ground.

"Winterfell? Lost permanently to the dead." Robb said with obvious sadness in his voice.

"Yeah." Was the only response Jon could come up with. Both brothers shared a knowing look of loss at the knowledge that their home had been taken by an army of the dead. Robb dusted himself off as he turned to take in his surroundings.

"Where are we?" He asked in awe. "Last I knew I was in the Frey's dungeons and then I was falling."

"The Frey's dungeons?" Theon asked. "Weren't you supposed to marry a Frey?"

"Yeah well I chose not to and look where that got me." Robb spat again, this time angry at himself.

"Is that who shot you?" Jon asked staring at Robb's injuries once more. Robb only nodded.

"Oh my God!" The three men heard a woman's voice shriek behind them. They whipped around to see an elderly couple staring at them. The woman was staring primarily at Robb who's open tunic displayed his arrow wounds. Then she turned to Theon who's hair was disheveled, lip was bleeding, and had bruises forming on his face from Robb's fists.

"We need to get you two to the hospital!" The old man cried. His wife nodded in agreement with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"No that won't be necessary." Robb replied. Jon and Theon nodded. "But thank you."

"No hunny. You need those wounds stitched before they get infected. And your lip as well. They will need to give you ice for those bruises." The old woman scolded. "Come now." The old woman ushered them unwillingly towards the street.

"Oh what lovely huskies." She gushed as her husband ran ahead to fetch the car. Jon, Robb, and Theon gave each other confused looks at the woman's comment. They became even more confused when the elderly couple told them to get into one of the odd metal carriages.

"Get into the car. We will take you to the hospital where they will clean you up and feed you." The old man said from the driver's seat. Robb, Jon, and Theon eagerly agreed once food was mentioned. They hadn't realized how hungry they were until now. Jon, Robb, and Theon sat silently in the car with Grey Wind and Ghost in their laps as the old couple drove them to the emergency room.

**Author's Note: My job has given me more hours which is great! Downfall is I won't be able to update as often as I would like. Please stay tuned though to find out what happens and I will post when I can. P.S. I hoped you all liked my quote from A Storm of Swords. This quote was purely for fun and was not meant to copy G.R.R.M.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bran felt himself hit the ground, although the landing was much faster than he had expected. Hadn't he just fallen down into the earth? There was no way that the giant crater that he had seen open before his feet was that shallow. Wait for how long had he even been falling? It couldn't have been that long. It had seemed just as fast as his fall from the tower in Winterfell, although he didn't temporarily lose his memory this time like he had the last. But this fall seemed short for as soon as Bran hit the ground, his eyes flew open.

Bran bolted up quickly into a sitting position. He instantly regretted it as he grabbed his aching head. After the pain had subsided in his head and his head seemed to stop its spinning, Bran did the next logical thing he could think of. Bran inspected his body. Having previously fallen from a high height, Bran knew all too well the consequences of such a fall. He still had his vision which was good. The only thing he could see around him was a snow covered, bare terrain. The only exception besides the rolling snow hills were a few scattered dead trees. Bran could tell it must have been sometime during the middle of the winter season for wherever he was. Bran was intelligent enough to figure out that he wasn't in Westeros anymore. He had never seen this type of terrain before and there was not a White Walker in sight. As a cold breeze blew across the barren sea of snow around him, Bran realized he could hear. He smiled as he patted his face to check for cuts and bruises. He was relieved to find none. Bran was also relieved to find that he possessed no broken or sprained bones as he moved his arms. He seemed to be alright, he thought, for such a fall. If only fate would have been kind to him the first time he had fallen. Scratch that, the first time he had been pushed to his death.

As Bran rejoiced over his surprisingly nonexistent injuries, he suddenly remembered Rickon, Hodor, Osha, Jojen, Meera, and Gilley and her son who had all fallen with him. Or so he thought as he tried to remember the events from the past few hours. Or had it been days? Bran decided against trying to figure it out. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Rickon!" He screamed as he was most concerned about the whereabouts of his little brother. He heard his booming voice echo across the vast fields before him. He was greeted by nothing. Silence. Absolute silence.

"Hodor! Osha! Jojen! Meera! Gilley!" Bran tried again. This time his voice cracked a bit as he allowed his nerves and anxiety to get the best of him.

Nothing. More silence. Bran began to panic. He had lost his little brother. The absolute worst thing that could happen, happened. Bran had lost Rickon. Bran became more anguished as he realized that without Hodor, he couldn't move. He was crippled and alone. He had no means to find his little brother. In fact, he had no means to find anyone. His mind rationalized that fate destined him to die in the barren wasteland of snow while waiting for thirst and hunger to take him. No, he thought, no. He would not die here.

Bran began to fidget as he flipped over on his stomach and tried to pull himself forward, thinking that maybe he could pull himself across the ground. That way he could try and find the others. As Bran used his lean, yet astoundingly strong arms to pull himself across the ground he muffled a groan as he felt a sharp twig tear through his pants. He felt a sting in his leg as the branch broke his skin and Bran could feel the warm ooze of blood trickling out of the cut.

Bran froze his motions of crawling forward as his eyes widened. Wait a moment, he felt a branch cut his leg! He felt warm blood seeping out of the cut. He could feel his leg! Bran rolled over onto his back again and sat up into a rigid sitting position. As he stared down at his right leg, Bran could see a giant gash near his knee. His pants had torn open and sure enough blood was leaking out of the wound. Bran stared at his legs with his big brown eyes the size of saucers and his mouth hanging completely agape.

Hoping that this was not another dream or some sick trick, Bran tried to move his right leg. He felt his foot twitch! Bran looked as his feet in utter confusion as he tried to move his toes. Surprisingly they moved! Next Bran tried to move his left leg. He felt it move just the same along with his toes.

Bran shouted in surprise as he realized he could move his feet. He was no longer crippled! He was no longer paralyzed. Bran's brown orbs watered immensely as he sat on the ground in the wet snow slowly moving his legs. Was he dreaming he thought? Bran thought he better not be. However, his renewed ability to walk just seemed so surreal and too good to be true.

He rose onto shaking legs as he tried to adjust to standing again. Like a newborn fawn, Bran fell the first time before he slowly pushed himself back up and onto his feet. He wobbled there for a moment before he straightened his legs. It had been a while since he last dreamt of walking and months since he had actually used his legs. Sometimes he forgot the previously useless limbs were still attached to his body. Bran was overjoyed that they still were for this was the greatest moment of his life. Maybe his second fall had fixed whatever had been broken in his legs from the first fall? Bran knew it didn't work in that way but it was the only logical explanation he could come up with. His internal monologue was disturbed as he heard a twig snap behind him.

Bran whipped around as graciously as possible given the fact that he was still adjusting to using his legs. There, in front of Bran, stood a short, small boy with brown shaggy hair. The boy's big chocolate brown eyes stared back at Bran with awe. Bran had never been so excited to see anyone. There stood Rickon Stark. But Rickon was not alone. With him were also Summer, Nymeria, and Shaggydog. Rickon had found their direwolves.

Rickon looked at Bran with a bewildered look of surprise on his face. "Bran you can walk!" The younger boy exclaimed.

"Wait." Bran said as he held his hands up in front of him and closed his eyes. "If you can see me standing and walking that must mean I'm not dreaming. So I really can walk!" Bran exclaimed. Always in his dreams when he had been walking, Bran had been alone; with the exception of Summer of course. Since Rickon could see him walking about, he mustn't be dreaming. This must be real. Bran's face broke out into the biggest grin as he realized that he really could walk. He then began to jump up and down in joy. He was also exploring the various, long forgotten movements that his wonderful legs could make.

Rickon ran over to Bran and hugged him as the boys jumped together. The three direwolves barked joyfully and ran around the boys as they continued their small celebration. Soon both boys collapsed into the snow as they tried to catch their breath from their previous jumping actions. As Bran's heartbeat and breathing returned to normal, he took the time to look around once more. Rickon was doing the same thing.

Rickon looked to his older brother and said, "I woke up and saw you were still knocked out so I got up and went to try and find the others..."

"Wait you WHAT?!" Bran scolded the younger boy. "You know better than to wander off alone. You should have woken me up."

Rickon crossed his arms over his chest and puffed his chest out as he tried to defend himself in his cute yet childish demeanor. "I couldn't. I tried shaking you and you didn't move. So I went to find help. Besides I didn't know that you could walk again. You would have needed to find..."

"Hodor." Bran sighed as he interrupted Rickon. "Yes, I would have needed Hodor. I'm sorry Rickon. Just don't go running off again like that. I'm supposed to protect you and keep an eye on you. I can't do that if you go and get yourself lost." He explained.

Rickon rolled his eyes in defiance. He hated being told what to do and being treated like the child he was. Why couldn't he be treated like an older boy? Rickon nodded his head nonetheless alerting his brother that his message had been received.

"Good. Now did you find anyone else?" Bran asked in a less scolding tone.

Rickon unfortunately shook his brown curls, "I couldn't find anyone other than Summer, Nymeria, and Shaggydog. They were walking around over there." Rickon pointed to a group of trees off in the far distance. "But I did see lights ahead." The young boy added excitedly.

Bran nodded and said, "Well to the lights then. Lights mean a campfire or village. Villages mean people." Nice people his thoughts silently begged.

The two boys rose as they headed off in the direction of the city lights. Every now and then Bran would stumble as he still wasn't accustomed to using his feet again. Rickon always rushed to help his brother. Bran wanted to protest but didn't as he saw the determination in Rickon's face to help him. Bran had always protected and helped Rickon, maybe it was time for Rickon to help him. And so the youngest Stark children, accompanied by three direwolves made their way unknowingly towards the city of Chicago.

* * *

Arya remembered darkness. Darkness and falling silently through cold air. Extremely, extremely cold air. Why was it that she was always surrounded in darkness? Did she ever get a break? First her father was summoned away from home, her brother Bran 'fell' from a tower and was crippled, her favorite brother, Jon, left her for the Wall, her sister's direwolf was forced to be killed by that evil snake of a prince who now called himself King. Next, her father was captured and accused of treason before being beheaded by the stupid King, her sister was held prisoner in the clutches of the evil Lannisters. Arya feared she would never see her annoying sister that she loved so much again. Also her best friend, whom she secretly had a massive crush on, was taken from her. Finally her mother and eldest brother, Robb, were captured by the treacherous Freys. Then to top it all, fate decided to royally piss her off as she fell into a crater and was swallowed up by the earth. To say Arya was enraged and extremely pissed off was a severe understatement.

Arya remembered that after she had fallen, the ground had closed off. She knew this because she had seen the land above her sew itself back together thus cutting off her view of the stars of Westeros and surrounding her in complete darkness. She doesn't remember how long she had fallen, but she remembered that she eventually passed out. She must have reached the bottom of the never ending pit she thought as she opened her eyes.

She expected total darkness and cold dirt. Instead, she was met with a pale darkness and something wet and incredibly cold. She realized that the powdery texture and wetness could only mean one thing. It was snow rather than dirt. Arya stood up and brushed the snow off of her as she glanced around the snowy field. She glanced down to see that she still had the belongings she fell with. She searched through her pockets and was satisfied to find everything accounted for. Everything that is except for Needle. Where was Needle? Arya began to panic.

How could Needle of all her possessions be missing? Of course, fate decided to mess with her some more. Now Arya was really pissed. Of course only her most important and prized possession would be missing. Of course her sword, Needle, which had been given to her by Jon was missing. Arya dropped to her hands and knees as she frantically dug through the snow. She relentlessly searched for what seemed like hours for her sword.

Right as Arya felt her anger turn into despair and tears began prickling her narrowed blue eyes, she caught a glimmer of metal. Her tiny, once delicate fingers flung snow aside at an alarming rate as she dug up Needle. Once she had the sword tightly encased in her hands did she sigh in relief. Arya kissed Needle over and over and over as she thanked the Gods for being kind for a change.

As Arya observed Needle in hers hands she was hit with a wave of sadness as she thought of how she would never be able to visit Jon at the Wall. She would never see Robb get married or become Lord of Winterfell. Arya would never see nor hold Sansa's first baby who would be the screaming, spitting image of the redhead. Arya would never see Bran and Rickon grow into handsome young men and be grand warriors. Bran would be a grand warrior in his own way she had often thought after his fall. Arya would never have the chance to hug her mother again. Why had she always been so afraid to show her mother and sister affection? Arya regretted it now. She felt that unfamiliar prickling in her eyes again as she began to tear up, but quickly shook the emotions away. Arya never showed weakness. She never showed her emotions. Crying and showing affection were weak and Arya Stark was not weak.

Arya pulled herself together, putting Needle into its scabbard on her waist. She stood tall and proud, rolling her shoulders back. Arya looked around her and looked up at the night sky. The unknown stars twinkled back at her and Arya closed her eyes as she tried to figure out which direction to head in. She opened her eyes again and scanned the skies hoping to see a familiar constellation. To no avail, Arya was about to give up when she noted that one section of the night sky appeared more illuminated. This illuminated section had fewer stars. Arya decided to head in that direction and check out the odd anomaly. Arya's boots left small footprints in their wake as she tracked her way across the open, deserted fields before her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa felt cold. Unbelievingly cold. Her eyes only saw darkness, but her body was shivering from the unknown cold around her. She hadn't felt this type of cold since Winterfell. This was the wintry cold that Sansa often longed for. She longed for the snowfall in the Godswood and snow castles with her siblings. She missed having to bundle up in multiple layers of furs just to keep out the bitter, icy breezes. Sansa missed everything about the North and her home. Oh how much she missed Winterfell.

Though what Sansa truly longed for and her heart ached for was her family. She would never admit it but she missed her mother, her brothers, and even Arya. Sansa missed the mornings where her mother would spend hours combing through her fiery red hair and fixing intricate and magnificent braids. Sansa could only hope to be able to do that to her own hair or to her future children's hair. Catelyn Stark was gifted when it came to unique and beautiful hair styles for her daughters. Sansa even missed how Robb and Jon would play tricks on her and infuriate her more than she ever thought possible. It was no secret that Sansa favored Robb out of all her brothers. She had never been close with Jon. But she still missed the raven haired man and wished more than anything that she had been nicer to him. And finally Sansa missed mischievous Bran and little, innocent Rickon.

But most of all, on the nights in King's Landing where she lay awake at night unable to sleep, Sansa's heart ached for her father. She felt deeply saddened knowing now that she would never be able to apologize for always being so dramatic, whiney, and childish. She couldn't apologize for complaining all the time. She would never be able to show Ned the fine, young and mature lady she had grown into.

Sansa felt tears sting her eyes. As her warm tears ran down her face, she felt them freeze from the cold. She moved her hands to wipe them away when she felt a powdery, wet, softness beneath her hands. She grasped some of it and rubbed it through her fingers. Sansa cried out as she realized it was snow! Her eyes opened and she saw a beautiful starry night sky before her eyes. She jumped up as she realized she was laying on the ground. She felt miserable then as she realized her nice dress was dirty and soaking wet from having been on the ground for so long. Was she back in Winterfell she thought?

There was always snow in Winterfell, but Sansa concluded that the chances of her magically appearing back home were impossible. She had fallen through a deep hole in the ground. She suddenly remembered the fearful eyes of her best friend Margaery Tyrell as her brother Loras had pulled her from the castle's safe room. That was the first time she'd actually seen Margaery the strong, brave, and bold woman truly fearful. What Sansa had always admired about Margaery was that the girl had never been afraid of Joffrey. Whether by ignorant bliss of the King's awfulness or by her sly cunningness, Margaery never let Joffrey intimidate her. Or if Margaery had ever been fearful of the young King, she never showed it. It seemed as if the youngest of the Tyrells was always one if not two steps ahead of Joffrey. That had always seemed to infuriate the queen regent. It was no secret that Cersei had preferred Joffrey engaged to Sansa.

This was probably due to the fact that Sansa played her role of queen-to-be very well. Sansa always let Joffrey do as he pleased and hardly ever spoke out against him. She had learned that lesson the hard way. Sansa also always did as Cersei commanded and never disobeyed. Sansa's apparent obedience was always due to the obvious fact that the Little Dove was always afraid of the handsome young King and his undeniably beautiful mother. Joffrey had never treated her well and after what he did to her father Sansa knew she hated him.

Yet with all the hate she possessed within her heart, body, and soul for King Joffrey, she could never shake the deep and sad feeling that he was just a lost and confused boy. Sansa knew that Cersei had never raised Joffrey to be so cruel and egotistic. In fact, Joffrey had been rather pleasant to her on their first few encounters. Sansa still despised him for the death of her direwolf. She often times was envious of her siblings for still having their wolves for her thoughts often dwelled upon Lady. But really Joffrey only turned into the evil and malicious King she now knew him as after his 'father' King Robert died and Joffrey took the throne.

She shook those treacherous thoughts from her head. She suddenly felt guilty as she thought of her father's assassination and the role that Joffrey played in the capture of her mother and Robb by the Freys. Sansa knew that she shouldn't feel sorry for the tyrant King nor any emotions towards him other than hate. But Sansa believed that the world was not as simple as black and white. Evil and good. Everyone had their good qualities, yet everyone also had their bad qualities; herself included.

Sansa blamed the Iron Throne and the golden crown that rested upon the head of the person who sat upon the throne. Sansa blamed the damn iron made throne for all her problems. If that throne had never existed and if people hadn't been obsessed with conquering the Seven Kingdoms and sitting upon the uncomfortable looking throne made of swords, Sansa would still be home at Winterfell with her family.

As all these thoughts rushed through Sansa's head, she felt herself getting sick from all her confusing and depressing thoughts. Sansa turned over and emptied her stomach's contents into the snow. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she rose and stood on her trembling legs. Just great, she thought, now she was cold and nauseous. Wherever she was, it was incredibly dark. The only light around her was from the stars above and a few non-flickering lights a few feet ahead of her. Sansa jumped as she heard an owl hoot off in the distance. Where in Sevens Hells was she?

Once Sansa was able to compose herself and was positive she was not going to faint or puke again, she began to walk towards the bright lights. She only hoped that she chose the right decision. Her body was shaky and shivering uncontrollably as she trudged through the snow. The tall, dark trees around her did little to ease her fright. Sansa had no clue what types of creatures dwelled within the tree lines. She picked up her pace.

The light fabric of her dress was made for the warmer temperatures of the capital not for wintery weather. Sansa longed for her warm furs from Winterfell which were packed deep down into her wooden chest that resided at the foot of her bed in the castle of King's Landing. Sansa had often opened the chest when she was alone late at night and certain that nobody would enter her room. Sansa knew that Cersei and Joffrey would consider her observation of her furs treacherous for she was never going back to Winterfell. Winterfell possessed criminals and traitors Cersei had one told her. King's Landing was her new home.

She clutched her arms across her stomach as she rubbed her arms, trying to create friction to stay warm. Sansa glanced around and realized that she had stumbled upon her intended destination. Next to her was a beautiful pond with a beautiful, metal bench on the edge of the water. The bright lights that she had seen from a few feet back were attached to giant poles with what looked like candles hanging from them. Except Sansa knew these lights were not candles for candles flicker and these lights did not flicker. Sansa decided that she wanted to rest for a moment so she strolled up to the deserted bench and wiped the snow from it. She was already wet so sitting on a wet bench would do her no more harm than what had already been done.

After a few minutes of trying to conjure up a plan of action, Sansa decided to walk around some more and see if she could find anyone to help her. Although she deemed it unwise for a lady in her position, she knew if she didn't find warmth and food then she would die. Sansa only hoped she met a good person with morals instead of someone like the three men that had attacked her in King's Landing. Sansa shivered, but this time not from the cold, as she remembered the determination in the men's eyes. She felt nauseous again as she remembered their devilish grins as their cold, cruel eyes looked her up and down. She had known what they were going to do to her.

Sansa quickly rose from the bench as she hurried on her way. She tried to shake the thoughts of the three criminals from her mind, but to no avail. Sansa started to run as her fear overtook her. Suddenly Sansa came to a halt, as she heard the bushes to her right move. Sansa paused and listened, but heard nothing. Hoping that the noise had just been a figment of her imagination, Sansa began to jog away from the trees and bushes of the park. Sansa froze in her tracks as she heard the twigs snap from the bushes. Whatever it was, it was following her. The noises were so loud that Sansa knew it was one of two things: giant, hungry animal or a giant man. Her fearful blue eyes glanced at the bushes one last time before she turned on her heel and began to run in the opposite direction of her unknown foe.

A wild wolf? A boar? A bear? A man? Sansa's mind kept reciting on repeat. She didn't want to know nor did she care to find out. As she ran she heard whatever had been in the bushes chasing after her. Sansa screamed as she heard the patter prints of her pursuer in the snow. Whatever it was, it was gaining on her and fast. Sansa ran as fast as she could, but the fates seemed to be against her as she tripped over a rock. She fell forward and landed face first into another snow bank. She cried out and rolled over on her back as she felt her pursuer's presence close in on her.

Sansa closed her eyes waiting for the final blow, but was surprised when she felt a warm tongue lick her face. She opened her eyes in confusion to find giant yellow eyes staring back at her. She looked at the creature in confusion before realizing it was a direwolf! She sat up and took in the coat color of the beautiful creature trying to decide whose wolf it was. She let out a surprised gasp when she recognized the wolf's features.

"Lady!?" She exclaimed.

The direwolf barked happily when Sansa correctly identified her.

"What? How?" Sansa cried out as tears streamed down her face and she pet her beautiful friend. Was she dead? She didn't feel very dead. "I missed you so much Lady."

Sansa hugged the wolf tightly and cried into her fur. Lady didn't seem to mind and simply sat in the snow as Sansa cried. Sansa felt so relieved and safe now that Lady was with her. No other animal nor man would dare approach Sansa with Lady around. Lady would tear any threat to Sansa to pieces.

Once Sansa was able to contain herself, she wiped her swollen, red eyes on her dress sleeve. She looked at her friend and said, "Well where to now girl?"

Lady barked happily and trotted ahead of Sansa. Lady turned and looked at Sansa as if she was expecting Sansa to follow her. Sansa got off the ground and brushed off her dress before following her direwolf. Lady seemed to know exactly where she was going as she trotted happily and sniffed the ground occasionally. Sansa noticed that Lady seemed to be leading her away from the lights and back in the direction she had originally come from.

"Lady I think we should go this way." Sansa said as she turned to walk back towards the park. Lady glared at her and let out a low, yet non-dangerous growl. It was an irritated growl.

"Okay. Okay." Sansa murmured as she continued following the wolf. Lady yipped happily as Sansa had agreed to keep following her.

After a few minutes Sansa saw a figure emerge on the horizon. A person! Sansa thought. She quickened her pace as they approached the figure. As the redhead and her wolf companion neared the figure, Sansa saw that the figure was looking at the ground and swaying back and forth as they slowly walked. The figure had short brown hair and was dressed in dirty, ratty clothes. She stared suspiciously at the figure attempting to identify the gender. The figure had a slim build and was a few inches or so shorter than Sansa. However, the way the figure walked made Sansa suspect that it was a girl. Not to mention that although the unidentified figure wore boys' clothing, the chest area wasn't completely flat which suggested boobs and there was a slight curve in the hip region.

As Lady and Sansa got closer to the young girl, Sansa suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that she knew the girl. Staring at the hair and height once more, it suddenly dawned on Sansa who the girl was.

"Arya?!" Sansa cried out with a questioning tone.

Arya looked up startled when she heard her name called out. She looked up from the trackless snow that she had been staring at for the past few miles to see a girl a few inches taller than herself with beautiful, long, red hair accompanied by a direwolf. Those yellow eyes of the white coated wolf had haunted Arya for months. Arya would never forgive herself for she knew that the wolf in front of her had died because she had been selfish and sent Nymeria away. Nymeria was supposed to have been killed, not the wolf in front of her. Arya would recognize the direwolf anywhere. The direwolf was Lady.

So that meant the redheaded girl could only be, "Sansa!" Arya exclaimed.

The two sisters ran at each other full speed and collided into a desperate hug. Sansa felt her eyes spill over with tears again and she felt her shoulder become wet as Arya cried into her dress. The two girl collapsed down to the ground as they hugged each other and cried. Finally Sansa dried her eyes as Arya did the same and they simply both smiled at each other.

"Miss me much Arya?" Sansa joked.

Arya rolled her eyes and stood up. "Oh shut up." She said as she reached her hand out to help her sister stand. She glanced over at Lady and gave Sansa a confused look.

"I have no idea how she got here." Sansa replied. "I thought at first that I must be dead, but I don't feel very dead. At least from what I imagine death to be like."

Arya nodded and replied, "I don't feel dead either. I fell down a deep and dark crater and woke up lying a few miles back in the snow." Arya pointed to the direction she had come from.

Sansa looked at her sister and cried out, "I fell down a crater too and woke up in the snow as well."

"How strange." Arya commented. "At least we found each other."

Sansa nodded in agreement. "There is a frozen pond next to a bench a few miles back near those lights. I would assume that a village would be nearby. I can't think of any reason why a random bench would be placed in the middle of nowhere." Arya nodded at her sister indicating that she thought that was a good idea.

"I think Lady will agree to lead us that way. She wouldn't let me go to the village and instead insisted I follow her. I guess she smelled you because she led me right to you." Sansa explained with a bright smile plastered on her face.

Arya knelt down to pet the direwolf in thanks. Lady happily obliged before turning back towards the city. The two girls started walking in a comfortable silence. Arya was glad to see Sansa again. She had missed her so much.

"What happened to your hair. And why in all of the Seven Kingdoms are you wearing men's clothing." Sansa reprimanded her younger sister as she broke the silence.

Arya merely rolled her eyes. Not even a few minutes back together and here was the old Sansa she remembered. Arya couldn't be irritated as she turned her head to hide her smile. Same old Sansa.

"My hair was cut short so I could travel as a boy." Arya shot back even though she was far from annoyed. She had actually missed their bickering.

"Why would you need to travel as a BOY!?" Sansa exclaimed in slight disgust with lots of emphasis of the word 'boy'.

"It was so I could escape King's Landing unknowingly and not be identified by the Kingsguard. It was after..." Arya's voice trailed off as she failed to finish her sentence.

Arya glanced over at Sansa who's face had turned paler than normal. Sansa's eyes displayed her inner sadness like an open book. "I see." Was the only response Sansa could muster.

The two sisters walked on in silence again as both their thoughts lingered on that awful day. As they passed through the park that Sansa had spoken of earlier, Arya saw more bright lights ahead of them. As Sansa, Arya, and Lady neared the city lights, they saw a figure appear from the distance. The figure, that of a tall man, seemed to be walking directly towards them.

Sansa grabbed Arya's hand as she glanced over in fear at her sister. Arya, who was also a little fearful of the unknown man, squeezed her sister's hand in reassurance. Arya though, was not going to let her fear show. She had to stay strong for Sansa's sake.

Arya's free hand reached towards Needle as the figure got closer. Now Arya and Sansa could tell that the man really was coming for them. Sansa glanced down at Lady who didn't seem the least bit fazed by the approaching figure. Sansa and Arya both frowned as Lady wagged her tail and scampered up to the man.

The man bent down to scratch Lady's ears and they heard a clearly masculine voice mumbling praises to the direwolf. The words he was saying were too low to be heard by the girls. Sansa and Arya stood rooted to their spot as the man stood and walked closer. Lady trailed at his feet.

Arya clutched onto Needle and pulled it out just in case they needed to fight. The man paused his advancement. Much to Arya's surprise the man started laughing. It was a deep, hearty chuckle that made both Arya's and Sansa's hearts stop. They knew that laugh.

"Well now there is the young, fiery girl I remember. I'm glad to see you still have Needle Arya. And Sansa looking more mature and beautiful than I remember. You look more like your mother every day. What beauties you both have grown into."

Arya and Sansa stood frozen. Sansa was sure her heart wasn't even beating anymore. Both girls gasped as the man stepped into the light from one of the light posts.

"Father!?"


	11. Chapter 11

Catelyn opened her eyes and looked around her. She was surrounded by snow. Light, beautiful snowflakes were lightly falling on her head. She stayed lying on the ground, staring up at the starry night sky as she enjoyed the serene and beautiful calmness of the flakes drifting down from the heavens above. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. The cool, night breeze filled her nostrils as it blew across her face and Catelyn was reminded of the winter nights in Winterfell. She allowed precious memories of watching her children, and Jon, running around in the snow flow through her mind.

One of Catelyn's favorite memories was one where she was still pregnant with Rickon. On that particular day she had watched Jon and Robb fling snowballs at each other and watched as Arya snuck up and tackled Jon from behind. Sansa was making beautiful snow castles and snow angels as she avoided the flying snow from her siblings. Bran, who was still very young, was sitting near Sansa pushing the snow in front of him into a giant snow pile. Every now and again Bran would look up and laugh as Robb, Jon, or Arya was hit with another snowball.

Catelyn remembers Jon running up to Sansa and asking her if she wanted to play with them, that they could have teams if she were to play. Catelyn observed as Robb and Arya crept up behind Sansa and dumped an enormous pile of snow on her head. Sansa's shrieks rang across the courtyard as Jon, Robb, and Arya fell over from their laughter. Bran clapped his hands together as he laughed too. Catelyn smiled to herself as she rubbed her swollen belly. She really shouldn't find that prank amusing for soon she would be hearing nothing but complaints from her eldest daughter, but Catelyn allowed herself to laugh at her children's antics.

Suddenly Catelyn saw a figure moving stealthily behind Robb, Jon, and Arya. Catelyn started laughing as Ned picked Arya up and tossed her into a snow bank. Then Ned tackled Robb and Jon as the two boys scrambled for ammunition. By then Arya had regained her footing and jumped on Ned's back. Sansa's shrieks of irritation turned into laughter as she and Bran watched their father attack the others. Robb and Jon wiggled their way out of Ned's grip as Arya drenched her father's hair with snow. The two boys with Arya's help jointly attacked Ned. The efforts of the three children was rewarded when Ned toppled over. Theon Greyjoy ran up from the stables, where he had just finished his chores, to join the fight.

These were the memories and moments that Catelyn missed the most. Catelyn missed her family. She missed the normalcy of life in Winterfell. She missed her husband. As Catelyn's memories of winters in the North faded, they were replaced with images of the war against the Lannisters and death. The last image to replay in her mind was a blue and grayish white banner with two tall towers on it. The Twins!

Catelyn sat up and grasped her head as memories of the Frey's betrayal and their dark, dirty dungeons filled her head.

"Robb!" She gasped as she frantically searched around her and pulled herself to her feet. She had to find Robb, where was her son? It was night wherever she was and it was dark. She found herself alone. At least she was alone until she heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind her.

"Are you alright?" Catelyn heard a voice ask behind her. She spun around to see a woman in a fur coat and a very short skirt with tall black boots staring at her. Catelyn simply nodded and looked around once more. Where was she? She wondered. And why was that woman were such provocative clothing?

The woman stood in front of Catelyn with a concerned look on her face and asked once more, "Are you sure you are alright? You look like you could use some help."

Catelyn opened her mouth to respond when an eerily familiar voice said from behind her, "Ah Cat I have found you at last. I have been looking everywhere for you my love."

Catelyn spun around, her dress bottom flaring out from the speed of her turn. Her mouth dropped as she saw a man who closely resembled Ned standing there. His brown hair was shorter and he wore odd clothing, but it was him. It was Eddard Stark. It was her Ned.

Catelyn ran forward and threw herself into Ned's arms as she began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed into her husband's shirt. The woman behind them, who had offered Catelyn assistance, stood there for a moment smiling before turning and walking off. Catelyn heard the woman throw a "Have a good night!" over her shoulder at them.

"You as well." Ned called back to the kind stranger.

Ned just stood there holding Catelyn for a few minutes while she tried in vain to compose herself. When she pulled back to run her hand over the stubble on his cheek, he smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Hello Cat." He said.

"Ned!" She croaked. "You died. I received news that you died. Robb and I were devastated. And then I saw your remains. I saw your bones Ned. How is this possible? Am I dead? What about Robb? The children, where are they?" Catelyn rambled on in a neurotic tone as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Ned smiled and replied sadly yet lovingly, "Yes my dear I died and I am so very sorry that you had to see my remains. But I am alive again thanks to the Red Priestess. Let us find Robb and Jon and then we will go somewhere where I can explain."

"Robb? Jon?" Catelyn questioned. "What about Arya and Sansa? Bran and Rickon? Where are our children? Are they here too?"

Ned's face broke out into a giant smile as he leaned forward and kissed his wife on the forehead and then on the lips.

"Yes my dear, they are all here and they are all safe. I already found Sansa and Arya and took them to a safe place where we will meet up with them shortly..."

"A safe place? By themselves?" Catelyn interrupted Ned, the worry eminent in her voice.

"No, I left them with some people who will be helping us adjust to this new place. Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane are there with them as well. As you have probably noticed by my clothing, we are not in Westeros anymore."

Catelyn merely stared at her husband. Her forehead scrunched in confusion as she tried to understand what he was saying. Maester Luwin and Septa Mordance? Hadn't she heard they died too? She opened her mouth to speak, but Ned smiled and interrupted.

"I also found Bran and Rickon who are now with Sansa and Arya with Luwin and Mordane." Ned continued. "But right now we must go find Robb and Jon. I believe Theon should be with them too."

"THEON GREYJOY?" Catelyn spat angrily as fire roared within her once tranquil blue orbs.

"Yes dear. We will discuss Theon's betrayal at another time. We must go find Jon and Robb." Ned sighed as he gave his wife a look of understanding.

"Robb is alright? Really he is alright?" Catelyn breathed as her voice turned from rage to relief mixed with longing to see her son.

"Yes. Let us go find them and then we can go see our other children." Ned said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Ned and Catelyn walked down a vacant street to a metal carriage. Ned pulled something silver from his pocket and pushed down on it with his right finger. The metal carriage flashed its lights and made a high pitched beeping sound. Catelyn jumped a little in Ned's arms. Ned smiled and kissed Catelyn's hand as he opened the car door for her. Catelyn gave Ned a questioning look, but climbed into the metal carriage anyway.

"I'll explain once we find the boys." Ned told his wife as he climbed into the driver's seat. Catelyn nodded silently as she watched Ned's every move.

Ned placed the silver item from his pocket into a slot in the carriage and turned it. The car roared to life and Catelyn's eyes widened as they started moving. Ned leaned over and grasped her hand. He gave Catelyn's hand a slight squeeze and Catelyn began to relax. The ride to the hospital was very smooth.

* * *

Robb, Jon, and Theon walked quietly behind the elderly couple who had insisted they go to the hospital. The emergency room they had called it. Unfortunately for Robb and Jon, Grey Wind and Ghost had to stay outside. Apparently the hospital had a 'no pet' policy.

The elderly couple walked up to a desk that had a dark haired brunette woman sitting behind it. As the elderly couple talked to the nurse and kept pointing in their direction, Robb saw Theon appreciatively eyeing up the nurse. Theon had that lust filled look in his eyes as he stared at the unsuspecting nurse.

"Knock it off." Robb said as he elbowed Theon in the side with as much force as he could muster.

"Oww!" Theon exclaimed as he grabbed his ribs which were now also in pain. "What?" He questioned.

"You know very well what." Robb snapped as Jon tuned into their conversation. "You are practically drooling over that poor nurse."

"You are thinking about girls at a time like this?" Jon scolded in a low whisper.

"I'm scoping out the potentials. This is a weird place with many oddly, but finely dressed women." Theon received blank and un-amused expressions from Jon and Robb. "What a man has needs." Theon smirked as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Robb scoffed while Jon rolled his eyes.

"Just because you two have never been with a woman and don't know what you are missing out on doesn't mean I have to stand back and be boring like the two of you." Theon replied in a defensive manner.

Jon glanced away and Robb stared straight ahead. Neither said anything.

"Wait have you two finally done the dirty dead with some willing woman?" Theon gasped as he looked between his companions.

Theon saw Robb roll his eyes and shake his head in an irritated manner, but Jon avoided eye contact and stared back towards the entrance. Robb turned and noted Jon's clear avoidance.

"Who?" Theon asked excitedly as he and Robb stared Jon down.

Thankfully, Jon was saved by the elderly couple who indicated that the three men should approach the desk before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Insurance cards please." The brunette nurse asked as she glanced up at them. Jon saw her try to hide a smile as she glanced at their attire.

"I'm sorry. What?" Robb questioned.

The brunette nurse's mouth hung open as Robb's sexy accent drifted through his lips.

"Insurance. Card." She finally managed to repeat as she regained her composure.

"We don't have that." Jon said.

It was now Jon's turn to be stared at by the nurse. The three men noted a red tint appear on the flustered nurse's face. She looked back at her computer as she avoided eye contact with the hot men with sexy accents.

"Alright we will skip that for now. Last names."

"Well my name is Theon Greyjoy. This here is Robb Stark and Jon Snow." Theon interjected as he leaned on the desk towards the brunette.

She glanced up and politely smiled. "Thank you. What... an interesting name you have Theon."

The nurse looked back down and began typing on her computer. Robb and Jon stifled their laugher at Theon's irritated facial expression. It seemed as if the nurse liked them more than Theon.

"Shut up. She can't see how handsome I am because of my bruised face." Theon mumbled as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. That only made Robb and Jon laugh harder.

The nurse looked up at them and immediately Robb and Jon stopped laughing.

"Okay well obviously Theon here needs some lip stitches and an ice pack for his face. Robb, the elderly couple told me you had some chest wounds. We will get those stitched as soon as possible." The nurse said as she smiled kindly at them, blushing the whole time.

"Will you be doing this 'stitching' to us?" Theon asked suggestively.

"No. Unfortunately I work the desk tonight." The nurse said in a blank tone as she looked away from Theon.

"Do you have anything to eat by chance?" Jon asked politely.

"Yeah we were promised food." Theon agreed. "I'm starving."

"Sure. We could probably find something to eat for you. I'll see what we have left over from dinner rounds." The nurse stood and walked over to another nurse. "Could you take them for stitches. I'll call the kitchen and check on food for them." The other nurse nodded.

"Alright boys. Come with me." The second nurse, an elderly blonde nurse, said as she made her way to a pair of double doors. Theon looked less than pleased with the new nurse and Robb and Jon cackled at one another.

The elderly nurse led them to a back room where Robb and Theon were told to sit on top of a table. Jon sat in a chair near the table and gazed in awe at the odd devices in the room. The elderly nurse began to ask Robb and Theon questions. Robb and Theon were only able to answer one question: what is your name. The nurse seemed to be getting frustrated as she read down the list of questions.

Where do you live?  
Where are you from?  
What type of insurance do you have?  
What is your family's medical history?  
What doctor do you normally see?  
When was your last appointment?

Robb and Theon didn't utter a single word to any of those questions. The nurse sighed in frustration before she put her clipboard down and decided to forgo the questions. She stepped forward and checked Robb and then Theon's blood pressure and pulse. Jon watched closely as well as Robb and Theon to the odd things the nurse was doing. She wrote some numbers down on a chart and mumbled a "good" under her breath. The blonde seemed at least happy with the results of the tests.

The nurse then glanced over to Jon and decided to take his stats too. She would rather be safe than sorry and seeing that both his comrades were injured, the blonde felt better making sure that he too was not injured. She asked him the same questions that she asked Robb and Theon. Like she expected, Jon didn't answer any of the questions except for his name.

Next a cart was rolled into the room as another nurse, a dark skinned male nurse, came into the room. He began to stitch up Robb's wounds. The elderly nurse began to stitch Theon's lip and provided him with an icepack which she instructed he keep on his face. Jon noticed that Theon's swollen face appeared to be almost back to normal. The bruises from Robb's fists were now a very light blue that was almost unnoticeable. Theon glared silently at Robb as he flinched from the nurse's stitching needle.

"How did you get these wounds?" The male nurse asked Robb who appeared transfixed by this new medical method. Robb was so used to seeing amputations and was amazed that the thread they used to stitch him back up was clear and unnoticeable.

"Oh um I don't remember." Robb lied as he realized the man had asked him a question.

The male nurse paused his stitching actions as he glanced up at Robb and gave him a knowing and doubting look.

"I must have fallen." Robb tried again.

The male nurse stared at Robb a moment longer before buying into his story and continued stitching. There was a light knock on the door before a cart of left over dinner food was brought into the room. The male nurse handed Robb a pudding cup to eat as he continued stitching. Jon began eating too and Theon looked on in envy as the elderly nurse told him he couldn't eat for a few minutes until she was sure his stitches wouldn't rip open.

Jon let out a low appreciate moan as he ate his food. Robb laughed as he realized that Jon was doing it on purpose to tease Theon. Theon huffed in annoyance. The two nurses began to laugh along with Robb and Jon.

* * *

Ned and Catelyn walked through the hospital doors hand in hand. Catelyn was anxious for she knew without a doubt that Robb and Jon were there. Ned and Catelyn had passed Grey Wind and Ghost outside the hospital. Ned had leaned down to pet Ghost while Catelyn ran up to Grey Wind and embraced the wolf. She felt tears sting her eyes at the sight of Robb's direwolf. Ned helped Catelyn stand as he told the wolves to stay put. He said they would be back with Robb and Jon soon.

As they entered the hospital entrance doors, Ned led them up to a giant, wooden desk with a woman sitting behind it.

"I'm looking for three oddly dressed men. I received word that they were taken to this hospital. The last name should be Greyjoy and Stark." Ned said in a friendly tone to the woman.

The woman's eyes snapped up from her computer and she let out a chuckle as she said, "Ah yes the Renaissance men. I remember them. Left quite the impression."

Ned nodded and smiled too. Catelyn stood there looking confused. Renaissance? She glared at the nurse as she saw a slight blush on the woman's cheek. The nurse was attracted to her son she could tell.

"Let me see." The dark haired, brunette nurse said as she typed away on her keyboard. "They were taken into the emergency room for stitches. Do you have an insurance card for them?"

"Ah yes. One moment." Ned said as he reached down into his pocket for his wallet. He took out two insurance cards and handed them to the nurse. "The first card is for the Stark boys. One probably said his last name was Snow. He is my half-son. He is covered under my insurance. The second card is for the Greyjoy boy."

Catelyn stood stunned as she watched her husband talk to the nurse. How did he know what she was talking about? Catelyn thought to herself. As she felt a headache coming on, Catelyn decided to stop questioning everything and just follow Ned's lead without question.

Ned turned around and grabbed her hand as he pulled her next to him.

"It this your wife Mr. Stark?" The brunette nurse asked as she smiled at the couple.

"Yes. This is my wife Catelyn." Ned replied brightly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stark." The nurse answered. Catelyn plastered a fake but polite smile on her face. She didn't like this nurse who seemed to have a crush on her son and Jon. She wasn't worried about Theon; Catelyn could care less about him.

After a few more seconds of typing, the nurse handed the cards back to Ned who slipped them back into his wallet. She then picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Could you please come and escort Mr. and Mrs. Stark back to the E.R. where their sons and the Greyjoy boy are? Thanks."

The nurse hung up the phone and a few seconds later an olive skinned male nurse stepped forward and ushered them forward. "This way please." Ned thanked the nurse one more time before he and Catelyn followed the male nurse back to the E.R.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Stark. Your boys have left quite the impression on our staff tonight." The male nurse said as he made small talk on their way to the E.R.

"Yes. Our friends were having a costume party and my sons and their friend ran off with some other friends. I ran home to change and take care of some business for work, while my wife stayed behind at the party. It was then I received word that Robb and his friend Theon had been injured. I didn't receive word on whether or not Jon was injured as well. I drove to pick up my wife as soon as possible. And now here I am." Ned chuckled. "Boys."

The male nurse chuckled as well while Catelyn remained silent as she watched Ned converse easily with the male nurse. Catelyn's stomach knotted as they approached their destination. She needed to see Robb.

* * *

Jon, Robb, and Theon greedily ate the food provided for them by the hospital staff. Theon's lip was finally deemed to be alright for eating by the elderly nurse. The nurses had left them some time ago as the three young men enjoyed their food. Robb paused and signaled for Jon and Theon to quiet down as he heard footsteps approaching their room.

"They are right through there." The trio heard a masculine voice say outside the door.

Robb, Jon, and Theon sat frozen as the door to their room swung open. Robb and Jon gasped as they saw Catelyn and Ned standing before them. Theon's face paled as if he had seen a ghost.

"Mother? Father?" Robb breathed out quietly.

"Father? Is that really you?" Jon whispered.

"Hello my sons. Robb. Jon. So good to see the both of you again." Ned said, his voice full of affection.

"Theon." Robb noted politely as he nodded to the Greyjoy. All Theon could do was nod dumbly.

Robb and Jon rose to stand before Ned. Ned embraced first Robb and then Jon as Catelyn moved in to hug Robb.

Catelyn shot Theon a dirty look over Robb's shoulder. Theon had the decency to look down guiltily.

"Oh my wonderful son. I was so worried about you." Catelyn whispered as she kissed Robb's dark brown curly hair.

"I am fine mother." Robb replied as he smiled up at Catelyn.

"Jon." Catelyn politely greeted Jon as she nodded in his direction. "Glad to see you are alright as well."

"You as well Lady Stark." Jon answered genuinely.

Jon was truly happy to see Catelyn healthy and uninjured even though the last time they had spoken had been on bad terms. Jon still clearly remembered how Catelyn kicked him out of Bran's room with her venomous words.

Catelyn observed her husband's bastard. Jon still looked very much the same boy who had left Winterfell all those months ago although he had aged. However, his demeanor and attitude seemed to have changed. Jon seemed wiser than she last remembered. Catelyn saw Robb staring directly at her as well as Ned out of the corner of his eye as he talked to Jon. Catelyn smiled genuinely at Robb and then at Jon.

Robb was pleased that his mother had been nice to Jon. After everything his mother and him had been through, hopefully, she appreciated the important things in life a bit more. At least Robb silently hoped. No matter how much Catelyn tried to deny it in the past, Jon Snow was still a large part of the Stark family dynamics. Robb hoped his mother was moving past Ned's infidelity and no longer blaming Jon for it.

"Let us go." Ned said as he guided them out of the room. As they walked silently out into the hospital lobby, Ned nodded his goodbye to the nurses at the check-in desk. The brunette nurse blushed and looked down as Robb and Jon passed her. "Have a lovely night." She called out to them.

Catelyn turned around to shoot one last dirty glance at the nurse, but Robb shook his head at his mother as he chuckled under his breath. Catelyn shrugged her shoulders at Robb and turned around as they walked out the hospital entrance. She saw Ned laughing too out of her peripheral vision.

Robb and Jon collected Grey Wind and Ghost who had been silently waiting outside for their masters to return. Ned directed them to his car where they once again all hesitantly climbed into.

"It's called a car. An automobile is another term for it. It is a much faster transportation method than a horse." Ned explained to Catelyn, Robb, Jon, and Theon.

Unlike the last car ride for Grey Wind and Ghost, Ned's SUV had plenty of room for the two direwolves to sit in the back. Robb and Jon were relieved that their heavy, large wolves wouldn't need to ride in their laps.

"Off to our headquarters." Ned said as the SUV's engine roared to life.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is one of the last chapters of explaining what is happening to the characters. Sorry if anything seems dragged on, too long, or repetitious. I just want to set up the background nicely before I go ahead with the rest of the story. After this chapter and one more everyone will be all caught up on Modern Day America and I will flash forward to them living in the Modern World. Happy reading!**

Robb and Jon shadowed behind Catelyn and Ned who were strolling along with their fingers entwined. Theon and the direwolves followed behind Robb and Jon. The group had just arrived at 'headquarters' Ned had called it and were approaching the entrance of a large and luxurious looking building.

Theon had a giant smile on his face as he observed the Starks. Ned and Catelyn would throw glances over at one another and smile. Every now and then Ned would raise his and Catelyn's intertwined hands and kiss the back of her hand. Theon noted how Robb and Jon smiled at the affection between Ned and Catelyn. The Starks were happy.

Theon was truly happy for his friends although he did feel slightly jealous. Theon quickly pushed away those feelings as he began to just enjoy the happiness of the moment. Jealousy is what led him to betray Robb and the Starks the last time and Theon had no plans of doing that again. He had learned his lesson and the importance of friendship.

As the group walked through the front doors of the enormous building that towered over their heads, they were greeted by a security guard dressed all in black.

"Good evening Mr. Stark. The other two have adjusted comfortably and are waiting with the young ladies."

"Excellent!" Ned exclaimed cheerfully and with obvious excitement. "Thank you Tom."

Robb , Jon, and Theon exchanged confused looks as they followed Ned and Catelyn into the building and down a long hallway.

What others? Jon thought.

Robb's mind echoed the same question. Robb was also confused as to why the man in black had called his father 'Mr. Stark' rather than 'Lord Stark'. Robb and Jon exchanged another puzzled look.

Ned turned to see the confusion on his sons' faces. "I'll explain soon. I promise."

Ned opened the doors at the end of the hallway and Robb, Jon, Catelyn, and Theon were surprised to see Arya, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon sitting around a large marble table. The room was deathly still and incredibly silent for a split second before the room erupted in squeals and cries of joy.

Bran and Rickon ran to embrace Catelyn and Ned as Arya flung herself into Jon's arms while Sansa ran to Robb. Robb was convinced that Sansa was trying to squeeze the air out of his lungs with her death grip, but he hugged his sister back just as tightly. Robb and Sansa both had tears running down their faces as they gazed at each other for the first time in many long months.

Arya was sobbing uncontrollably as her emotions overtook her and she held onto Jon for dear life. Jon too could feel warm tears running down his face.

Bran swore his mother was going to smother him to death as Catelyn held him in her arms with her iron grip. Rickon was balling as he clung onto Ned's shirt. The Starks stayed in their given positions for a few minutes before they all moved to hug another member of the family. The five direwolves barked happily and Arya squealed as she saw Nymeria trot up to her. The entire time Theon stood by the door grinning like an idiot. Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane stood in the corner smiling as well.

Jon was surprised as Sansa flung herself into his arms. He smiled as he embraced her in his arms. It appeared as if Sansa had missed Jon just as much as he missed her. Robb was hugging Bran when it suddenly dawned on him that Bran was standing.

"Wait a minute. You can walk?" Robb asked loudly in confusion as everyone in the room grew silent. All eyes turned to Bran who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh my Gods. I didn't even notice." Catelyn said as she kneeled down to her son's height. Her eyes which were swollen from her tears, began to water again as she gazed in awe at Bran.

"Nor did I." Jon added. "The excitement of reuniting must have blinded us to this revelation."

"I just woke up and I could walk." Bran said excitedly. "I don't know how but I just woke up and could feel my legs."

"Amazing." Sansa whispered as she gazed at her brother.

"How would that happen?" Arya's voice echoed everyone's unasked question. All eyes now turned to Ned who didn't seem the least bit surprised by Bran's sudden ability to walk.

"Why don't we all sit down before I explain. You'll want to be seated." Ned stated as he gestured to the table in the middle of the room.

Each Stark, with the exception of Ned, sat around the giant table. Ned stood next to the seat at the head of the table while Catelyn sat to his left and Robb on his right. Next to Robb was Jon and then Arya. On Arya's right sat Bran. On Catelyn's left sat Sansa and next to her Rickon. Theon sat next to Rickon and Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane sat down in the remaining chairs.

Robb and Jon glanced over at Luwin and Mordane and smiled in greeting. Robb had been rather devastated when he had received word that Maester Luwin had died. The elderly man had been a great teacher to him, Jon, Bran, and Rickon.

Once everyone was seated, Ned took a deep breath before he began his explanation. All seven Starks and Theon seemed to be leaning on the table as they anxiously waited for Ned to begin.

Little did Ned know that all over America the men in black were telling the same story to the other families of Westeros: the Targaryens, the Tyrells, the Baratheons, and the Lannisters. The story was tweaked here and there to fit the situation and location of each family, but the story was relatively the same.

"As you may have noticed we are not in Westeros anymore." Ned was met with silence which came without surprise.

He paused a moment before he continued, "We are actually in another world. An adjacent world that is far more advanced than Westeros was."

As expected, Ned was greeted with gasps and shocked expressions, but still no one interrupted. His family and Theon were hanging on to every word that he spoke.

"We are on a planet called Earth. In the country of America also known as the United States. There are fifty states and we are in the state of Illinois. Within Illinois lies the city of Chicago, which is the city we are in now. Think of Illinois as the North. Chicago as Winterfell and the United States as Westeros."

Ned simply received blank expressions as he saw the wheels in their heads turning and trying to absorb what he was saying.

Jon was the first one to speak, "How?"

Eight pairs of eyes stared intently at Ned, waiting for him to answer.

"The Red Priestess." He responded.

Jon and Theon exchanged a weary look as Jon asked, "Is that what she was doing when she went into her trance and started chanting. She was sending us here?"

Ned nodded and then laughed at everyone else's confused expressions.

"Why don't I let Jon and Theon explain that part of the story." Ned said solemnly as his laugh faded.

All eyes now turned to Theon and Jon. Theon nodded to Jon to begin.

"Well I had just been promoted to Lord Commander of the Night's Watch when we received word that the White Walkers were approaching the Wall." Jon began.

"So the awful stories were true?" Sansa interrupted as her face paled. "Those nighttime stories we were told as children to frighten us were actually true?"

Jon nodded and saw Sansa swallow a lump in her throat before he continued, "Yes, the army of the dead was a terrible sight to behold. They were strong. Too strong. The Wildling forces rallied with us as we tried to defend the Wall. But all hope had been lost. The White Walkers pushed us out of Castle Black and as far south as Winterfell."

Jon paused to see everyone gaping at his tale. Catelyn nodded her head, urging for him to continue. Jon took a deep breath before he obliged.

"We reached Winterfell where we came to a truce with the Greyjoys. Not before I beat the crap out of Theon though." Jon said as he smirked over at Theon. Robb grinned brightly and slapped his brother on the back happily.

"Yes now you both have beaten me up. Good for you." Theon said in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"He didn't hurt us." Bran interjected. Everyone turned to him. "Sure Theon threatened us and he did kill many of our men. But he never harmed Rickon or I. He killed and burned the bodies of two peasant boys in place of us."

Catelyn glared at Theon again as well as Robb, Sansa, and Arya. Jon held a blank expression along with Ned.

"It's true. Theon never hurt the young Lords." Maester Luwin added in correspondence to Bran's story.

"And I have learned my lesson from my grave mistake. You all have treated me with such kindness and I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I am truly sorry for what I did." Theon said sincerely as he glanced at each Stark before turning to Robb. "You are my best friend Robb and I am sorry I betrayed you, but I vow to never betray you again. I swear upon my life that I will do my best to get back in all of your good graces. I know now who my real family is and it is not with my father."

Catelyn was still seething with rage as she controlled her urge to smack Theon, but to everyone's surprise it was Ned who spoke up.

"And I'm sure you will Theon Greyjoy." Ned stated firmly while Robb slightly nodded.

Theon looked relieved and smiled. He paused for a moment before he decided to pick up where Jon had left off.

"So where were we? Ah yes, like Jon was saying, my sister and I joined forces with him and the Night's Watch and the Wildlings at Winterfell. Stannis arrived within the following days and we joined forces with him."

"The Red Priestess apparently saw through the flames that we needed assistance." Jon said as he continued the tale. "We were losing. Even with all our combined efforts, we were losing. We sent ravens looking for you Robb, but didn't hear back. We had no idea where you had disappeared to. Then in a last ditch effort we sent ravens to King's Landing hoping for any sort of aid. We were desperate. But obviously we received no further aid. Just when all hope seemed lost and I thought we had met our end, the Red Priestess started chanting."

"The ground started to tremble as she chanted away. Giant gorges opened and our men fell through." Theon stated as his eyes glazed over in remembrance.

"We watched our friends and comrades fall into the depths. The odd thing was that none of the White Walkers fells into the depths of the earth. I then saw Stannis jump over a giant canyon as he ran past his friend and his nephew towards the Red Priestess." Jon continued.

"Wait Stannis has a nephew?" Robb interrupted.

Jon nodded, "Gendry the boy's name was."

"Gendry!" Arya exclaimed excitedly. Jon turned to his right to gaze down at Arya.

"Yes." Jon said surprised. "Do you know him?"

All eyes turned to Arya who suddenly wished that she hadn't spoken up. Arya contained her blush as she tried her hardest to appear indifferent to the topic. "He accompanied me out of King's Landing. He was my comrade for many months. I didn't know he was King Robert's son. That makes sense as to why the Kingsguard was looking for him and why the Red Priestess was interested in him."

"You met the Red Priestess?" Theon asked.

"Yes." Arya spat venomously. "She kidnapped Gendry the day I met her. Awful woman."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Jon asked angrily as his eyes flashed red.

"Probably because I was dressed as a boy. I pretended to be a boy for months." Arya replied smoothly.

"I met her as well. At Renly's Camp." Catelyn spoke up. "She was a rather rude woman. I didn't like the aura she gave off. I am positive she created the demon creature that killed Renly Baratheon."

"Indeed she did." Ned confirmed. "She has done many questionable deeds, but this was not one of them. Now we were at the part where the Red Priestess began chanting and the ground began opening..."

"Yes, she began chanting." Jon said as he jumped in once again. "The ground was opening and Stannis rushed forward to try and stop her. She just opened her eyes and said 'It is done my love' and with that we all fell as the ground swallowed us up."

"Well that explains why the craters seemed to be following us." Bran spoke as he broke the lingering silence after the conclusion of Jon's speech.

"Yeah it seemed as if the craters were looking for us." Rickon added as he glanced at his father.

"Indeed they were. The Red Priestess used the craters to transfer you all to this world. Along with transporting you all here to Earth, she cast a spell that would set right some of the wrongs of Westeros. When she performed the spell her 'Lord of Light' made her promise that she must save ALL of Westeros and right some of the wrongs of the Wars in Westeros and Essos. Hence my resurrection." Ned said as he ushered at his body. "And hence Bran being able to walk, Robb's wounds being less severe and less life threatening, and Lady being here."

They all sat in awe while staring at Ned.

Robb spoke up asking the one question that everyone was thinking, "Does that mean that everyone else from Westeros is also here?"

Ned looked at his eldest son and nodded.

"So that means Margaery is here?" Sana exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

Ned nodded again as he smiled as his daughter's excitement.

Who is this Margaery everyone keeps talking about? Robb thought as he glanced questionably at Sansa.

"And the Mother of Dragons?" Arya asked as she straightened in her chair. "You said Essos too. She was in Essos." Arya's face lit up as she spoke of Daenerys Targaryen. She had always found the tales of the strong, independent young woman fascinating.

"Yes Daenerys Targaryen is here too." Ned laughed at his youngest daughter's enthusiasm.

"Did she get to keep her dragons like we got to keep our direwolves?" Bran added on.

"I'm not sure, but I believe the news was reporting word of odd lizard sighting's on the beaches of Hawaii. I believe that could be her." Ned said thoughtfully. Luwin and Mordane nodded confirming what Ned had said.

Jon sat there wondering about what this Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, was like. Was she as fierce, independent, and beautiful as the rumors stated? Jon's thoughts were interrupted by Lady Stark.

"Everyone is here. As in everyone?" Catelyn asked angrily. "Even the Lannisters."

"Yes even the Lannisters. The Red Priestess had no choice. When the Lord of Light said everyone he meant everyone."

"So King Joffrey is here?" Sansa asked nervously as she paled a little.

"Yes Joffrey Lannister is here. But he is no longer a King. He has no power here and will not be able to harm anyone. This world has serious consequences for people who step out of line."

Sansa nodded absently, but seemed a bit relieved by this news. Catelyn pressed her lips together in a tight line as she held back from speaking her mind about the Lannisters. Catelyn had a few choice words.

"So the Freys and Boltons are here too?" Robb's low, deep voice asked dangerously. Catelyn's gaze also darkened as she and Robb looked up to Ned who gravely nodded.

"I'll kill the lot of them." Robb spat angrily.

"I'll help you." Theon said confidently as he rose in his chair.

"You will do no such thing." Ned calmly said as he gave Robb a knowing look. Theon sat back down. "It is in the past my son. They are far from here and can do you no more harm. We will forget about them as well as the Lannisters. As I said earlier, this country has no tolerance for violence. Murder is punishable by death in some states regardless of who you killed or if you had a justifiable reason. In the states without the death penalty, you could spend years in prison."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes as the words from Ned's speech sank in.

Ned allowed them this time to alleviate their emotions.

"So no killing. Got it." Arya joked.

Ned gave his daughter an amused, but pointed stare. Arya smiled brightly at her father and just shrugged her shoulders. Sansa tried not to laugh.

Then Theon quietly asked, "So my sister, Yara, and my father are here?"

"Yes Balon Greyjoy is here along with Yara."

Theon smiled a little as he thought of seeing his sister again.

"Now I know the boys have already eaten something at the hospital, but why don't we all have dinner. You boys are more than welcome to eat some more." Ned said as he rubbed his hands together. Ned wanted to give them all time to process everything he had said before he continued any further.

As soon as Ned sat down, the numerous doors throughout the dining room opened and men and women in black came in and served them food.

It was a somewhat disheartening feast as the Starks exchanged stories of what had happened to them since the last time they all saw one another. Everyone was enjoying the food as they each took turns sharing their stories. Ned listened intently to all he had missed since his beheading. The stories weren't all terrible though as Arya spoke a little of Gendry and Sansa blabbed about her time with the Tyrells in King's Landing.

After the feast was over and Ned was sure everyone had enough to eat, he stood again to speak.

"Now you may be wondering why I am dressed so strangely and why Luwin and Mordane are too." Ned paused for a brief moment to gauge his family's reactions. They all nodded as they waited for him to continue. "Well the truth is that we have been here for many months now."

Ned paused again as his family sat perched on the edge of their seats too stunned to speak.

"Time moves differently here than it does in Westeros so when the Red Priestess began her incantation, we were resurrected earlier than your planned arrival date. This gave us time to adjust and adapt so that we could help you all adjust."

"We?" Robb questioned in astonishment. "Are there other resurrected people from Westeros? More than just the three of you?"

"Yes myself, Luwin, Mordane, and some others from Westeros were all given a new life. Viserys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon, and Robert Baratheon included."

"Robert? Oh how wonderful Ned!" Catelyn exclaimed joyfully.

"Viserys Targaryen? Why would anyone want to resurrect him?" Theon interjected.

"To help his sister Daenerys adjust I suppose." Jon answered thoughtfully. Ned continued.

"We knew you would all be arriving soon so we waited for news. Then today around sunset, you all appeared as meteors as you fell from the skies. As soon as I heard rumors of mysterious falling meteors in the Chicago area I knew you had arrived. So I set out to find you and bring you back here. The others went their own ways for they will be residing in different states."

"Ned..." Catelyn began. "How will ever adapt to life here?" She finished as her eyes searched her husband's for answers. "They dress so strangely and have such odd things that we know nothing about."

Ned saw all of his children and Theon nod in agreement with Catelyn.

"Well I have adjusted just fine my love." Ned smiled kindly at his wife. "It just takes some getting used to is all. You will all be stuck here until your training lessons have been completed."

"Where is here?" Arya asked as she looked around at the high ceilings of the fancy dining room and the beautiful crystal chandelier above.

"This is our headquarters." Ned started, "We will be staying here at Stark Industries."

"Stark Industries?" Robb questioned.

"Yes, when I was resurrected, as head of House Stark, I was given a small sum of money to do with as I seemed fit. I decided to invest my money into a business here. This giant office building belongs to me. It belongs to us - our family."

"You started a business?" Catelyn gasped as her hand flew to her chest in surprise.

"What does the business do?" Jon asked excitedly. Robb looked up at his father enthusiastically too.

"Our business invents and invests in technology. We create the newest and latest military technology and weaponry." Ned explained.

"Sweet!" Bran exclaimed at the same time that Rickon said, "Cool!"

Robb and Jon shot each other impressed smiles. Arya looked just as ecstatic about the prospect of designing and playing with weapons.

"Sounds boring." Sansa sighed, but looked down guilty as Catelyn shot her a pointed look.

"We have made quite a profit so far." Ned stated happily as his eyes shinned with pride.

"Sounds wonderful dear." Catelyn said in support of her husband.

"I will need my boys to help me run this company. Robb someday I hope for you to become CEO and President of Stark Industries." Ned declared.

"Sounds like a great opportunity. I won't let you down father." Robb stated proudly as he smiled over at Jon. "I'll probably need some help from you. Not sure what a CEO is but sounds like a lot of work."

"Yes, Jon can be your Vice President. You would be second in command Jon and help make big decisions." Ned suggested. He liked what Robb was thinking.

Ned glanced at Catelyn who did not at all seem perplexed by the idea of Jon being second in command of the new family business.

"Sounds well thought out." Catelyn agreed as everyone turned to her in surprise.

"I accept your proposal Robb." Jon said as he turned his gaze from Catelyn to Robb. Lady Stark was amazing him tonight with her kindness. Jon couldn't help but think she would snap at any minute and revert back to her old ways.

Robb grinned brightly as Jon agreed to help him run their family's company.

"More about that later. I will teach you two what being CEO and co-CEO means, but for now we have more pressing matters." Ned interjected.

"Like what?" Sansa asked a bit annoyed by the boring business conversations.

Ned stood from his chair and walked over to the dining room doors. He pulled them open and spoke to someone in the hallway, "They are ready now."

Ned was followed into the room by the same men and women in black suits as before. This time, they didn't have any food.

"Now for your first lesson: hygiene. The people of America have some different customs when it comes to cleanliness since there is always water available for bathing. Mordane, if you and these generous ladies would be so kind as to escort my wife and daughters to their first lesson I would be very grateful." Ned said as he smiled at Mordane.

"Certainly Lord Stark. This way ladies." Septa Mordane said as she ushered Catelyn, Arya, and Sansa to stand. They followed Septa Mordane and the women in black out of the room.

"Now boys, Luwin and I along with these fine gentlemen will lead you through your first lesson." Ned informed them as they stood from their seats.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Theon mumbled as Robb and Jon nodded in agreement. Bran and Rickon nodded too as they exchanged nervous looks.

**Author note: Don't forget to go to my profile and respond to the poll!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For everyone that responded to the poll thank you. Unfortunately, the results weren't as helpful as I had hoped for making up my mind. To all those concerned about the Sansa/Joffrey pairing just bare with me. Everything will work out in the end. Warning: This chapter has a few references to things that may not be suitable for some young people - i.e. references to sex. Happy readings!**

Jon sat in a spinning chair as people fussed over cutting his hair and shaving his face. They shaved and trimmed all over his body and sprayed him with some strong, but nice smelling 'cologne' they called it. To say he was feeling rather uncomfortable was an understatement. Everything they were saying to him was unknown. It was as if the men in black were speaking another language.

The shower he had taken earlier was nice, warm, and relaxing. Jon had decided that he liked the shower very much. They had given him some wonderful shampoo and conditioner that seemed to have worked wonders on his now smooth and tangle free raven hair. Everything they had given Jon smelled good. Jon had never owned such nice perfumes before.

The stylists were explaining what all the stuff was as they applied it to his hair. They said they used 'gel' to keep his curls in place. Jon wasn't so sure he liked the amount of gel that was put in his hair, but Jon had to admit that he liked his new hairstyle. His curls had the right amount of bounce to them and the gel made his curls stay effortlessly in place.

Ned had told Jon, Robb, Theon, Bran, and Rickon to pay attention to every word that came out of the stylists' mouths for it would make learning the hygiene etiquettes of the new world easier to remember. Ned also said that soon they would have to style themselves without the men in black stylists' help.

Jon tried to pay attention, but was both curious and overwhelmed. He had a feeling the stylists knew this. He glanced over at Robb, Theon, Bran, and Rickon and could tell they were just as overwhelmed and confused as he was.

Robb looked much better Jon thought. Jon supposed being locked in a dungeon for a few weeks would do that to someone. Robb's beard, which had been unkempt, was now neatly shaved. Although Robb's beard wasn't as long as it was before, Jon had always thought Robb looked younger with less facial hair. Robb seemed to have lost years as the stylists trimmed his beard short so that he only had his two sideburns that nicely framed his face and a small amount of stubble on his chin. Robb also had a light stubble line running from his nose and around his mouth. Robb gave Jon a thumbs up as he signaled his approval of his new haircut. Jon smiled at his brother as the stylists began trimming Robb's long curly hair into shorter and more maintainable curls.

Everyone looked healthier and younger Jon thought as he glanced at his own reflection, Robb again, and finally at Theon. The stylists were in the middle of 'dying' Theon's hair blonde. Robb and Jon sat patiently as they waited to see the end result of Theon's dye job. When the stylists had finished cutting and styling Theon's new hairdo, Robb and Jon burst out into laughter at what they saw.

Theon's hair was a light shade of blonde that was so un-Theon-like to Robb and Jon. They had always been accustomed to their friend's light brown hair. The stylists had framed Theon's hair around his face and wisped his bangs into curls across his forehead. He was now completely shaken, showing off his pale, smooth skin. Robb and Jon continued laughing at their friend's new and strange appearance.

Theon glared at the two brothers but insisted that he liked his new hair. Bran and Rickon joined in the laughter.

Ned and Luwin smiled as they observed the playful banter between the young men.

Robb and Jon laughed so hard they started crying. Robb was laughing until the stylists told him they were going to dye his hair. Jon was the only one laughing then. Theon looked on in amusement at Robb's startled expression as the men in black began applying dye to Robb's hair.

When Robb's hair was done, Robb looked much the same as before though his hair was a much deeper shade of brownish red. Robb smirked over at Theon who was envious that Robb got to keep his natural hair color. The only noticeable difference about Robb's hair was a few lighter streaks of hair near his forehead.

"I like it." Robb stated as he turned his head back and forth in the mirror in front of him. He ran his hands over the stubble on his chin.

"Why do you get to keep your hair color and I have to change mine?" Theon huffed in annoyance.

"Because I'm better than you." Robb jested while Jon laughed.

Bran and Rickon joined in the laughter. They appeared to be having fun at Theon's expense.

As the stylists continued working on the boys, Ned was walking around giving his input on their styling. Luwin was putting forth his input when necessary, but his primary concern was Bran's and Rickon's styling.

Bran's hair was much shorter than it had been. His long hair that had once reached his shoulders was now cut to a length that reached just above his ears.

Rickon's hair was cut only a few inches shorter as the men in black allowed the young boy to keep much of his hair's length. His curls were styled with the same products used on his older brothers' hair.

As Ned walked past and approved Robb's hair and gave the stylist a few pointers, Robb looked at Jon and gave him a look that said: How does father know what they are talking about? Jon simply shrugged and shook his head.

Jon's mind began to drift to Ghost while he sat in the chair. When Ned asked what was on Jon's mind, Jon told him that he was worried about Ghost and inquired upon the wolf's whereabouts. Ned reassured his son, saying that the direwolves were being groomed and fed. Ned said that the wolves would look much healthier and lively once they had been properly fed. Robb, Bran, and Rickon looked as relieved as Jon was when Ned told them their direwolves were being well taken care of.

Once Ned was pleased with the appearances of all his sons, and Theon, he ushered the young men to an adjacent room. He told them to take a seat on the couch and informed them that their next lesson was not a matter to be taken lightly or to be joked about. Ned said it was a very important lesson to pay attention to.

Ned and Luwin stood back as the head man in black gave the Stark boys and Theon the sex talk. Even though each young man was well aware of what the topic entailed, the man in black brought educated them on sex topics of the modern world.

Theon looked a little too excited as he leaned forward on the couch when the man who was leading their discussion said the word 'sex.'

Robb and Jon rolled their eyes. Theon Greyjoy would also be Theon Greyjoy the lady slayer.

The sex talk consisted of safe sex practices, protection, and birth control. Theon was overjoyed by the invention of condoms and birth control.

Bran, and especially Rickon, were totally uninterested, but Ned insisted they listen closely. Luwin agreed by saying that the world today was different than Westeros and they needed to pay attention.

Robb and Jon were shocked that the young adults of the new world were so promiscuous and had intimate relations before marriage. Sure Theon had had his fair share of women in Westeros, but Robb and Jon were both raised to believe that sexual relations were intimate and sacred for the wedding night.

Although Jon had already broken that tradition, for he had assumed that as a member of the Night's Watch he would never marry, he was still shocked as to the modern inventions for safe sex practices.

Jon smiled brightly as it dawned on him that he now had a chance for an actual family. In America, this new world, Jon no longer had to oblige to the oaths of the Night's Watch. Here Jon was a free man who was free to marry whom he pleased.

The main topic that the five young men from Westeros were simply stunned by was the fact that one could prevent pregnancy in the new world.

"Wow if Westeros would have known about that we wouldn't have had to put up with Jon for all these years." Theon declared in a joking fashion.

Ned rolled his eyes while Robb smacked Theon upside the head.

As the education lesson continued, Robb was particularly relieved to learn that most young adults didn't marry until their late twenties or early thirties. Jon looked over to see Robb smiling and could sense Robb's relief at this American practice.

Robb's happiness was due to his dislike for his previously arranged marriage to the Frey girl. He wanted to find love and now Catelyn couldn't force him to get married. Although Robb was sure the furthest thing from his mother's mind right now was Robb's impending nuptials and her future grandchildren.

Overall Theon was most particularly overjoyed with everything regarding the sex talk and had some rather inappropriate questions to ask. The man in the black suit didn't seemed the least bit fazed by Theon's questions for which Ned and Luwin were both grateful for.

* * *

Catelyn tried not to move her head as instructed while women busied themselves coloring her hair. They had just finished trimming her hair and putting makeup on her face. Catelyn glanced down at her newly painted, red nails. All of these things were very foreign to her although she did not mind this kind of treatment.

Catelyn smiled to herself when she saw the final results of her dye job. Her hair was now a vibrant red that blended wonderfully with her skin tone. The woman behind her was now curling her hair with a scorching hot 'curling iron.'

Catelyn slowly turned her head to glance over at Sansa and Arya who looked like they were enjoying themselves as well. Catelyn was pleased that Arya seemed to be enjoying her rather girly makeover.

That is, Arya was enjoying such treatment until the stylists painted her nails pink. Arya hated the color pink. Pink was_ too_ girly. She complained until they repainted her nails purple. Arya seemed to like her nails better purple as she held her hands out in front of her and inspected them closely. Arya smiled and nodded approvingly as the stylists moved on to curl Arya's hair.

Catelyn turned her head the other way as she saw Sansa and Septa Mordane discussing how beautiful and healthy her hair looked. Sansa's fiery red hair looked soft and smooth as it gleamed in the light. One stylist had loosely curled the ends of Sansa's hair so they beautifully framed her face. Another stylist had applied a thin layer of makeup to Sansa's face. Catelyn was stunned to see that the makeup made Sansa look older than she really was. Sansa looked like a beautiful younger version of herself, Catelyn thought silently.

Sansa looked up and caught her mother staring at her. She reached her hands out to Catelyn to show her mother her newly painted nails. Catelyn smiled and nodded favorably at the pink color of Sansa's nails. Unlike Arya, Sansa loved the color pink and was not afraid to show off her femininity.

Catelyn could tell Sansa and Arya were trying hard to pay attention to what the stylists were saying and it seemed like they were catching on quickly, especially Sansa. Catelyn was a bit surprised by how easily Arya seemed to be catching onto the new products and hairstyling devices since Arya had always wanted to be one of the boys. It seemed as if her youngest girl was growing up into a beautiful young lady.

As Catelyn stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, Catelyn couldn't help but feel relieved that she was clean once more. She had loved the warm, soothing waters of the shower for they had washed away the filth and grim that had accumulated from the Frey's dungeons. The shampoo and conditioner had smelled wonderfully and she was left wondering how the people of Westeros were able to live without these luxuries. Now that Catelyn had experienced such luxuries, she was sure she never wanted to go back to the old ways. She never wanted to give them up. From Sansa's and Arya's cheerful and amazed voices she assumed they agreed.

As Catelyn's hair was being curled, she couldn't help but remember how badly things had started off for the girls once they had left the dining hall.

Septa Mordane had led them up a winding staircase to a luxurious bathroom and adjacent styling rooms.

The women in black had insisted that they all shower to scrub the filth off of them. Catelyn and Arya happily obliged as they couldn't wait to be clean again. Sansa, however, had refused to shower. Catelyn pulled Sansa off to the side to ask her why she didn't want to shower.

Sansa blushed and looked at the ground as she said to her mother, "I have my moon blood. I don't want to bathe."

Catelyn stared at her daughter for a moment as it dawned upon her that her baby was quickly growing up. Catelyn was sadden by the fact that she had not been with her daughter for such a life changing and somewhat scary experience.

One of the women in black had overheard Catelyn's conversation with Sansa and stepped forward to comfort Sansa. The woman told Sansa about something called 'tampons' that would stop her 'period.' A period, the woman said, was what they referred to as the moon blood in this world.

Catelyn, Sansa, and Arya got a quick education in the joys of feminine products. Sansa and Arya looked scared at the sight of a tampon when the woman had showed them one. Catelyn had asked if that would take the girls' maidenhoods. The woman chuckled and said that it would not. Septa Mordane interjected and explained how tampons were wondrous inventions and insisted Sansa try it. The Septa swore to Catelyn that they were an ingenious invention and that Sansa's and Arya's maidenhoods would remain safe.

Sansa reluctantly agreed to try it. Once she had, Sansa sang nothing but praises about the wondrous invention. She exclaimed that it was the best innovation ever. Sansa told her mother that she felt like she could move around freely and felt as if she didn't even have her moon blood.

The women in black had decided to educate the Stark women right then and there about birth control and safe sex practices. Catelyn was perplexed and amazed that they could prevent pregnancy in this world. However, Catelyn did not like the idea of sexual intimacy outside of marriage which the women in black all insisted was quite common for the young people of today.

Catelyn gave both Sansa and Arya a pointed look that silently instructed them to abide by the beliefs that they were raised with. Sansa and Arya nodded at their mother, but Sansa insisted that she get birth control to regulate her periods. After a few more convincing words by the women in black, Catelyn had no choice but to agree.

The women then informed them it was common that most men and women didn't marry nor start baring children until their late twenties and early thirties. Catelyn thought this custom a bit strange, but the women informed her it was because most people lived to be in their eighties and nineties due to modern medicine.

Once Sansa and Arya had left to take their showers, Septa Mordane pulled Catelyn aside to have a private discussion with one of the women in black. The woman informed Catelyn about her various options to avoid pregnancy other than birth control. The woman suggested to Catelyn that she consider having her 'tubes tied.' Catelyn listened intently as the woman described the procedure and its results. Catelyn knew she and Ned would need to discuss that together. Her mind was overwhelmed yet fascinated by the technology the new world possessed.

Catelyn's thoughts snapped back to the present as the woman in black who had been curling her hair informed Catelyn that her hair was done.

Catelyn, Sansa, and Arya then received their next lesson. A lesson in fashion.

All three Stark women were highly impressed with the notion of wearing bras. After flipping through various magazines and trying clothes on, the girls joined the boys back in the dining room. Everyone was now cleaned and dressed in modern clothing.

Ned ordered desert for everyone as the Starks, Theon, Septa Mordane, and Maester Luwin sat and conversed with one another about everything they had learned.

Catelyn was looking around at her beautiful children as they laughed and talked amongst themselves. Each one of her children cleaned up nicely she noted. She couldn't help but feel proud as she gazed upon her beautiful daughters and handsome sons. Catelyn even acknowledged that Jon and Theon cleaned up well too. She watched them silently as they all dug into their cake.

Catelyn turned to see Ned smiling at her and he nodded his head approvingly at their children. Both parents had radiant smiles on their faces.

Catelyn laughed as Ned leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"We have many things to discuss." Catelyn whispered to Ned when he leaned back in his chair.

"Things such as..." Ned inquired as he smiled at his wife.

"Things regarding our future and the size of this family." Catelyn whispered as she looked around to make sure none of the children were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I take it the women told you about the procedure to stop us from having more children. You are considering getting your tubes tied?" Ned guessed as he leaned forward and took his wife's hand in his own.

Catelyn nodded and looked knowingly at her husband. "I think it's a good idea." She whispered.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her hand again.

"Let's face it Ned. We aren't getting any younger and I don't think I would have enough energy to take care of a baby. Grandchildren are a different story, but another one of our own would be challenging."

Ned laughed and added, "Plus I think we have our hands full with our five children. Plus two." He nodded towards Jon and Theon as he stroked Catelyn's hand lovingly.

Catelyn sighed, "Plus one Ned."

Ned turned to face his wife as his eyebrows creased in confusion.

Catelyn directed her gaze over at Jon. Ned's gaze followed hers.

"The woman who colored my hair was talking about how she and her husband just 'adopted,' I believe was the word, a son. So I asked her what that meant and she told me." Catelyn paused and sighed nervously before she continued. Ned's hard features gazed intently at his wife.

"Ned, I want to adopt Jon as a son of my own and give him your last name." Catelyn whispered out quickly before she lost the nerve to speak her mind.

Ned stared at her for a moment before he grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. "You are an amazing woman Cat." He whispered against her lips.

"I've had a lot of time to rethink my past treatment of Jon while traveling with Robb and his army. I had even more time to evaluate my past behavior while I was sitting in my cell in the Frey's dungeons. Ned I thought I was going to die there at the Twins." Catelyn said as her voice became serious and she gazed into her husband's kind, blue eyes. "I began wondering what that small baby ever did for me to hate him so much. I felt ashamed for having refused to love a motherless child. I swore to myself then that if I ever saw Jon again I would try to be the mother I always should have been to him. And that is what I want to do now."

Ned had tears in his eyes as he stared intently at Catelyn. Catelyn reached up to wipe away his tears as he smiled radiantly at her.

"Thank you Cat." Ned croaked out as his voice cracked from his emotions.

Catelyn returned his loving smile and took his hand, pulling him to his feet as they both rose from their seats.

"We should tell him." Catelyn whispered confidently to Ned as all eyes turned to them.

Jon fell silent along with the rest of his siblings as Catelyn and Ned stood at the front of the table. Catelyn looked a little nervous although he could see she was smiling. Ned, on the other hand, didn't appear nervous at all. In fact, Ned appeared almost giddy as he was smiling warmly at his children.

"Attention everyone. We would like to say something…"

Ned was going to continue his sentence, but stopped when he felt Catelyn squeeze his hand to cut him off. He smiled at her and nodded, giving her the floor.

"Your father and I have decided that I am going to go through with a procedure to prevent me from having more children."

There was silence in the room. Jon noticed that his siblings looked shocked. Sansa opened her mouth to protest that she loved babies and wanted another sibling when Catelyn held up her hand.

"We don't need any more children when we have the lot of you to take care of. Your father and I are perfectly satisfied with how the six Stark children we already have turned out."

Jon sat there a moment confused as he took in her words. Six Stark children?

Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Theon all looked confused as they mulled over Catelyn's words. Rickon, oblivious to the conversation, sat feeding Shaggydog cake.

"Six mother?" Robb asked as he sat puzzled in his chair.

"Yes." Catelyn said looking into Jon's eyes. "Six Stark children."

Jon felt his world stop spinning as everyone looked over in his direction. Even Rickon now seemed to be paying attention.

Jon stared back at Catelyn as she swallowed before continuing, "Jon, I would like to adopt you. I would like to become your mother - legally. Your last name would officially become Stark in place of Snow."

Everyone stared at Jon waiting for him to answer. Jon was shocked. He couldn't speak. He looked at Ned who smiled and nodded to confirm that this was happening.

"Really? Thank you Lady Stark."

"Catelyn, my dear." Catelyn corrected.

Catelyn walked around the table to Jon's seat. Jon quickly rose and faced the woman. She smiled before embracing him in a hug.

"I am so proud of you Jon. My son." The words felt foreign coming off Catelyn's tongue. Foreign, yet so right.

Jon hugged her back with tightly. When they separated, he and Catelyn turned to see everyone smiling at them.

Theon was smiling at Jon like he never had before. Jon could almost sense a new found respect in Theon's eyes as he gazed upon Jon.

Ned had silent tears streaming down his face and the biggest grin while Robb's eyes shined with unshed tears. Arya had the biggest smile on her face, her eyes glistening with forming tears. Jon saw Arya wipe her eyes as she tried to contain the tears that were now threatening to spill over. Sansa on the other hand had tears streaming down her face for she was not afraid to openly cry.

Jon turned to see Septa Mordane blowing her nose into a handkerchief as Maester Luwin nodded approvingly. Jon shifted his body to see Bran and Rickon looking up at him with such admiration. For once in his life, Jon felt truly loved.

Robb stood up from his chair and enveloped Jon and Catelyn into an embrace as everyone began cheering and clapping.

That night the Stark family and company celebrated. They celebrated life, second chances, and most importantly family.

* * *

The Starks remained locked away in the Stark Industries' headquarters for the next few years as they eagerly learned all there was to know about their new world. They had lessons in economics, politics, history, culture, technology, cuisine, fashion, and more.

At the end of those few years, the men in black were confident that the Stark clan and the other peoples of Westeros were more than ready to fully integrate themselves into the modern world.


	14. Chapter 14

**A FEW YEARS LATER...**

Catelyn stood in her high-tech kitchen lightly humming as she multitasked between scrambling eggs and buttering toast. She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked over to the cabinets to retrieve the place settings.

She placed nine plates at the kitchen table and set out the necessary silverware for the breakfast meal. Catelyn did it with such ease and grace as if she had been doing that for many years instead of only a few. She strolled over to the griddle as she flipped the pancakes one last time. Once she was satisfied with the golden brown fluffiness of the pancakes, Catelyn began serving food onto the plates.

Ned came into the kitchen dressed in his freshly ironed black suit, clutching the morning paper. He kissed Catelyn on the cheek before walking over to the kitchen window and opening it to let in the summer breeze. Catelyn smiled as she felt the cool breeze enter the kitchen. Ned took his usual seat at the head of the table as he began reading the various ads and news articles in the paper. His eyes hovered over the business section in particular.

"How are the stocks doing today?" Catelyn called from her spot at the stove.

"Great. Our company continues to increase its value in the stock market." Ned replied happily.

"That's wonderful dear." Catelyn said in a singsong voice.

"Yes it is. Hmm well that is interesting." Ned stated as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is dear?" Catelyn asked as walked over and peered over her husband's shoulder.

"Royal Treasures Casinos has made another large jump in the stocks this month." Ned said cautiously as he glanced up at his wife.

In the paper next to the article was a picture of a luxurious casino building with the lights of Vegas shinning around it. The front of the building had giant gold letters that spelled out 'Royal Treasures'. On each side of the title was a burgundy lion outlined in gold that was standing upright in a fighting position. On the top of each lion's head sat a golden crown.

Catelyn's face hardened as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove.

"Yes well the Lannisters always did know how to rob people of their money. It doesn't surprise me that they would own the most successful casino franchise in Las Vegas." She scoffed in annoyance.

"Yes Tywin is a very smart man. It's no surprise that they have managed well in this world." Ned sighed. "Although I am glad to hear that Tyrion is well involved in the business's affairs. At least he is a man with some honor."

"Yes, hopefully he can steer that company in the right direction. From what Sansa told me about her time with him in King's Landing, he is the Lannister I have the most respect for. Between him and Jaime I think the future of Royal Treasures Casino will do well. It's that boy I'm worried about. His mother too." Catelyn stated as she leaned against the sink and stared at her husband.

Ned turned around in his chair and nodded. "Hopefully Jaime is raising his son to be more respectful. One can only hope that Cersei has let Jaime take the reins on raising Joffrey and fixing his attitude. Gods know he needs it."

Catelyn sighed as she nodded. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Ned's shoulders as she kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you're alive. I missed you." She whispered into his hair.

"And I missed you." Ned replied, smiling up at her.

All thoughts of the Lannisters were erased from their minds as Catelyn and Ned leaned in to kiss one another.

Rickon came in through the back door holding flowers in his hands.

"Eww. Gross!" The young boy with shaggy hair exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out at his parent's public display of affection.

Catelyn laughed and pulled away from Ned as she walked over to the cupboard to retrieve a glass vase. She filled the vase with water as Rickon nicely organized the flowers and handed them to his mother.

"For you." Rickon stated proudly as his mother accepted the flowers. "I picked the blue ones just like you asked."

"Thank you hunny." Catelyn answered, kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you wash up for breakfast."

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a little boy anymore. Please, no more kisses!" Rickon exclaimed as he ran over to the sink to wash his hands.

Catelyn rolled her eyes, but smiled as she placed the flowers from their garden in the center of the table. Ned laughed at his youngest son's antics before he became fully immersed in the paper once again. Rickon turned to help his mother serve breakfast.

Bran walked into the kitchen bouncing a soccer ball on his head. The ball bounced off his head and towards the floor as Bran swung his back out to kick the ball towards his head once more.

"Bran how many times do we have to tell you, not in the house!" Ned said without looking up from his paper.

Bran scoffed, but put the ball down anyway. He straightened his royal blue soccer jersey which had a giant, white #1 on it. Bran turned to open the refrigerator as he pulled out the orange juice and began filling glasses.

"Are Mordane and Luwin not joining us this morning?" Bran asked as he counted the nine plates at the table.

"No. Mordane had some errands to run this morning and Luwin headed into the office early today." Catelyn replied as she directed the end of her comment towards Ned.

"Sometimes I swear Luwin lives at the office. He is there more than I am sometimes." Ned said thoughtfully.

"He is a good chief advisor. I think he is secretly excited for when Robb and Jon graduate grad school so he can start training them about the company." Catelyn added cheerfully.

"Indeed he is. The boys only have another year or two and then they will be ready." Ned laughed.

Bran finished pouring orange juice into the nine glasses just as Rickon had finished serving food. The two boys sat down and waited for the rest of the family to arrive.

Sansa walked in texting on her new smart phone and carrying a giant, yellow envelope. Her parents looked at the envelope and shared a concerned look. Sansa didn't seem to notice as she took her seat at the table.

Arya ran into the room and grabbed Bran's soccer ball off the floor.

"Hey!" Bran shouted as he chased his sister out of the patio doors, smiling the whole way. Catelyn simply rolled her eyes and walked over to put toast on Sansa's plate.

A ruckus could be heard in the foyer as three young men came stumbling into the kitchen laughing. Robb went over and gave his mother a kiss on her head as he grabbed a piece of toast out of her hands and shoved it into his mouth.

Jon walked over to Catelyn and picked up the remaining plates from the counter. He handed one to Theon as he sat down with the other in front of him. Catelyn looked at Jon and ushered her head in the direction of the open patio doors.

Jon stood from his chair and strolled over to the doors and yelled outside, "Bran. Arya. Get in here! Breakfast!"

Not a minute later, two figures flashed into the room laughing as Jon closed the doors behind them.

As the family chatted over breakfast Catelyn made sure everyone had food before she herself sat down. She smiled at her family as she sipped her orange juice.

Robb, Jon, and Theon were discussing their latest assignments for graduate school while Arya and Sansa gossiped about the latest Cosmo magazine. Rickon and Bran were having a conversation about the latest video game and figuring out when would be the right time to buy it.

Ned caught Catelyn's eye and the two smiled at one another. Never in a million years would Catelyn have thought this was how her life would be.

Stark Industries was the most successful armory company in the United States and expanding worldwide. They produced not only the latest military equipment, but also lots of high-tech energy products as well. The company was flourishing.

While Ned ran the business with the help of Luwin, Catelyn stayed at the Stark residence as a housewife. Catelyn loved to cook, clean, and garden. She was proud of how put together her home was. Catelyn knew that she could have gone out and managed some affairs for the company, but she loved being home at their country estate just outside of Chicago.

Catelyn had insisted they live in the country although Ned and the children would have to commute to work and school. But they had all agreed that they wanted to live away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The Starks were very private and kept mostly to themselves. Catelyn spent most of her days cleaning the house and managing their lush garden. The only housekeeper they had was Mordane who helped Catelyn manage the affairs of the Stark's manor. They lived comfortably.

Even though the Starks liked to keep to themselves, they still had many friends. However, many of the friendships were a bit strained as the Starks had such an odd past. People often asked questions that were too hard to answer.

The Stark children, and Theon, had lots of friends, but never really maintained long term relationships or invited others over to their house. They choose to keep to themselves and dedicated themselves to their studies. Catelyn and Ned realized that their children were overachievers and were proud of each and every one of them. Even Theon whom had lived with them for the past few years enjoyed learning. Unfortunately, his learning extended beyond the classrooms and more so to the female anatomy.

Catelyn thanked the Gods her children had more self control. Unlike most young women their age, Sansa and Arya were extremely focused on their academics and future careers. They both had gone on numerous dates, but Arya stopped as soon as she realized she couldn't stab any of her dates with Needle if they were boring her. Jon had gotten a good laugh out of that while Robb proudly exclaimed, "That's our sister!" Catelyn had to ground her from helping Bran with soccer practice and made her clean the kitchen for a few weeks. Arya still hated some feminine tasks, but she was more girly than she liked to admit.

Out of all her children, Catelyn needn't worry about Rickon's love life yet since he was still so young. Although, that didn't prevent the youngest Stark from flirting around with the girls his age.

The child Catelyn was the least concerned about when it came to experiencing the dating world was Bran. Bran Stark had been dating his best friend's sister for a little over a year. His girlfriend - Meera Reed. Bran had been overjoyed when a year ago his soccer team played against Jojen Reed's soccer team. Jojen's team, from Wisconsin, had been looking for admirable opponents. Bran's soccer team was the best team in their division and possibly the state of Illinois and had agreed to play Jojen's team. Bran's soccer team won the match, but only by one goal which had been scored by Bran. After the game, Bran and Jojen met in the middle of the field for a joyous reunion. The Stark family had looked on happily as Bran and Jojen hugged each other. Meera had also approached the two boys in the center of the field and hugged Bran too. From the instant they hugged, Bran and Meera knew that they had a deeper connection than they had originally thought. Of course Meera was overjoyed for she had always had a crush on Bran. Over the next few weeks they would talk over the phone and text one another twenty-four-seven. A month after the soccer game, Bran and Meera were in a long-distance relationship. Once Bran obtained his driver's license he made routinely trips to visit Meera and Jojen in Madison. Bran often took Arya with him for Arya and Meera had become fast friends.

Unlike Bran who was in a committed relationship, the eldest Stark sons had no such luck when it came to dating. Sure Robb and Jon had girls fawning over them, but Jon and Robb simply weren't interested in any of them past a few dates. Catelyn was starting to get concerned. When she had confronted Robb about it one night he said that he had been on so many dates where the girls were neither intellectual nor had any motivation. He said he often lost interest in them quickly and never called back for a follow up date. Jon's response had been similar. He said he hated girls who relied on 'mommy and daddy' to pay for their manicured nails. Jon said that most girls he met he found to be high maintenance and superficial. Both her boys desired down to earth girls and honestly Catelyn felt like no girl from this world would please them. Robb and Jon were still set on the Westeros ways and Catelyn knew they really wanted a woman from Westeros. Catelyn suspected that both men were a little envious of Bran's relationship with Meera. Bran and Meera didn't have to hide anything from each other as they understood the other's past which made their relationship effortless. Robb and Jon had always been pleasant to Meera when her and Jojen came to visit, but Catelyn would always sense a hint of jealousy.

When Catelyn had asked Ned his opinions on the matter he had insisted that he had full faith that both Robb and Jon would find love one day. He insisted that for the time, neither boy had sufficient time to focus on finding love when they were so focused on their schooling. Catelyn couldn't argue that.

Robb was in his second year of graduate school as he was specializing in business and communication. He also took many classes on foreign affairs and how to conduct business on a worldwide scale. In Robb's spare time he read book after book on world history. Catelyn suspected that Robb's involvement in the war in Westeros was the reason behind his fascination for history, especially wars. If Robb wasn't off attending a lecture, he could be found at the campus library.

Jon seemed to share Robb's love for history as the two men would often have long conversations about battle tactics and quiz each other on dates of the famous world wars. Like Robb, Jon spent most of his spare time in the campus library. Whereas Robb studied business and communication, Jon studied law. Jon was in his second year of law school. Ned had been thrilled when Jon got accepted into the graduate program, saying that a lawyer as Vice President would be a great asset to the company. Jon would be able to specialize in the legality of contracts and manage any disputes. Jon's emphasis was on the legality of business. Jon had little interest in the politics of the world, but always seemed to be up-to-date on the various elections and political conflicts around the world.

Theon, also in his second year of graduate school, was interested in accounting. Theon planned to use his mathematical mind to aid Robb and Jon in the handling of Stark Industries' financial matters. Robb had agreed that Theon could be his head accountant much to Catelyn's displeasure. Still, Theon had proved himself a worthy and notable friend over the past few years. He had tried to locate his sister Yara once, but to no avail. Theon somehow knew that Yara was most likely with their father. Theon had made the decision to give up on contacting Yara for fear of coming into contact with Balon Greyjoy. Theon really wanted to stay away from his father.

Sansa, who was in her third year of undergraduate school, was studying fashion. Sansa had been deeply in love with fashion ever since the women in black had given Sansa her very first Cosmo, Seventeen, and Vogue magazines. Every month Sansa would run to the mailbox looking for her latest issues of magazines. She had so many different subscriptions coming to the house, that the mailman started bringing the mail to the front door. Sansa treasured her magazines dearly and often dressed herself in accordance to the latest fashion trends. According to Arya, Sansa was known as the best dressed girl on campus. The entire Stark family knew that Sansa's deepest desire was to design her own clothes at Fashion Week in New York.

Arya still acted like one of the boys, yet she was more in touch with her femininity than ever. Arya often painted her nails, wore makeup, and curled her hair. Catelyn and Ned suspected Sansa had something to do with that. The two sisters were now closer than ever although they still had their arguments every now and again. Unlike Sansa who wanted little to do with the family business, Arya dreamed of working alongside Robb and Jon one day. As a first year undergrad, Arya studied advertising and marketing. Robb and Arya often discussed her future as head of the marketing and advertising department at Stark Industries. Arya could hardly wait to graduate and work for her brothers.

Bran was his school's star soccer player and captain of the team. He was also the Senior Class President, future valedictorian of the senior class, an Honor's student, and President of the Student Council. Bran liked to keep his plate full as he built upon his applications for college. His little amount of free time was spent with his family or Meera and Jojen. Bran was stoked for graduation and couldn't wait to go to college. Bran had a passion and love for physics and mathematics which he planned on double majoring in. Bran, like Arya, wanted to work with Jon and Robb at Stark Industries. However, Bran didn't want anything to do with the business aspect of the company. Instead, Bran desired to be an inventor for the company. He wanted to be the one designing the high-tech products of the company.

The youngest Stark child, Rickon, also wanted to work for the family company one day. Even though Rickon was only an eighth grader, he knew without a doubt that he wanted to share in the success of his family's business. Rickon loved attending school, unlike most children, and loved reading. He was part of the Academic Decathlon team, state division Chess Campion, an Honor's Student, and had won first place in many science fairs. Like Bran, Rickon loved the sciences and liked the aspect of inventing alongside his older brother.

As Catelyn observed her family around the table, she realized she had never been happier in her life. Catelyn loved how close everyone had gotten over the past few years, especially her and Jon. Catelyn was glad that Jon had started caving and calling her mom sometimes. He always seemed to catch himself and correct it, but Catelyn never minded and told him numerous times to call her mom if he so wished.

Out of his peripheral vision, Ned noticed Arya nudge Sansa and gesture to the envelope that was sitting next to Sansa's plate. Once Arya had Sansa's attention, she nodded her head in the direction of Ned and Catelyn. Catelyn narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she noticed her daughters' silent conversation.

Sansa stood and cleared her voice getting the room's attention.

Sansa smiled as her family quieted down and all eyes turned to her.

"Oh this should be good." Theon smirked and Robb and Jon stifled their laughs.

Sansa glared at Theon and stuck out her tongue before looking directly at her parents.

"As you know I haven't really been getting the education I so desire here in Chicago. I have dreams of being the world's best and most sophisticated fashion designer and I simply cannot do that here."

Ned and Catelyn glanced at each other sensing where this was going.

Sansa opened up the envelope and pulled out her acceptance letter to Parsons School of Design in New York. She passed it proudly to her parents.

"Here is my acceptance letter to Parsons School of Design in New York. I also have here some ads for roommates and a printout of the average cost of living in the Big Apple. Finally I have included a list of pros and cons for going to school in New York and as you can see the list of pros is much longer. Also attached is an overview of the fashion program there and a list of its connections in New York City. New York is one of the biggest fashion cities in the world where I could easily get an internship and even experience Fashion Week." Sansa stated confidently as she handed each paper individually to her parents.

Sansa stood back and closed her eyes as she exclaimed, "Please it's all I've ever wanted."

Her blue eyes opened as she sensed everyone staring at her. Sansa fidgeted a bit nervously, but relaxed a bit as she saw Arya's approving smile. Arya mouthed "Nicely done!" and gave her a thumbs up before she turned to determine her parents' reaction.

Ned and Catelyn glanced at each other surprised at their daughter's clear organization and well prepared speech.

Robb and Jon rose their eyebrows in an impressed manner at Sansa's preparedness.

Robb sat back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head as he stared at his younger sister. "Why do I feel like this is King's Landing all over again?" He mumbled.

Catelyn glanced pointedly at him and pursed her lips. Robb shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at his mother.

"Well, you have certainly thought this through." Ned said looking up at his eldest daughter.

Sansa nodded and swallowed hard. "I have it all figured out." She confirmed confidently.

Ned and Catelyn did the thing where they communicated via silent looks. Sansa hated when they did that because she had no idea what they were thinking.

"Well I guess we will have to go look at the campus when you and I depart for New York next week for my business meeting." Ned said as he sat back, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. What?" Sansa exclaimed, her tone filled with surprise at how easily her parents caved.

Catelyn smiled as Sansa screeched. The boys all covered their ears.

"OMG! Thank you!" The red head exclaimed as she ran to hug Ned and Catelyn.

Arya stood and cleared her voice. "I want to transfer to NYU." She said confidently.

Catelyn looked at her and said, "Since when missy."

"I received my acceptance letter last week. Let's face it. If I'm going to be head of the marketing department at Stark Industries one day I need New York business experience. Plus someone has to keep an eye on Sana." She stated seriously.

"Can I go to New York too?" Jon chuckled.

Ned looked at Jon silencing all the boys' laughter. Jon coughed trying to suppress his laugh.

"I suppose we should all go and check the new house out shouldn't we." Catelyn mused.

All six Stark children and Theon turned to stare at Mr. and Mrs. Stark who smiled at them.

"The surprise is on all of you." Ned laughed. "We are moving to New York."

"Sansa, Arya. Did you really think we didn't see your applications and transcripts mailed out." Catelyn added. "Your father just bought an office space there."

"I made the decision a month ago. Luwin and I decided that since most of our business is conducted with associates in New York it would be easier to live in the city instead of continuously flying out there for weeks on end."

All the children looked at each other excitedly with the exception of Bran.

"What about Meera? And Jojen?" Bran complained.

"We can fly them out to come visit." Ned suggested.

"Didn't Meera tell you she was considering colleges in New York?" Arya asked.

"Since when?" Bran retorted, clearly surprised.

"Yeah I told her I wanted to go to NYU and she and I have been looking at transferring since. We figured we could be roommates." Arya said happily.

"Well I hope she does go then. I will have to tell Jojen to transfer colleges too so we can all be together." Bran said thoughtfully as his irritation faded into excitement.

"I've always wanted to see New York!" Rickon exclaimed excitedly.

"NYU has a great business program." Robb pondered as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I could transfer to New York Law School." Jon added.

"They have a great accounting program too. Not to mention a giant babe pool." Theon said as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Robb and Jon.

Robb and Jon smirked at Theon. When did Theon ever not think of women?

"Can we ever be on our own?" Sansa asked looking at Arya.

"Not after King's Landing." Catelyn said pointedly as she gave her daughters a knowing look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys this is coming so late. I've been really, really busy lately. I have a small start on the next chapter so I will try to post as soon as possible.  
****Note****: All additional characters not from the Game of Thrones world are totally made up along with the names of the various buildings and places. The only real places are the names of the college campuses.**

Daenerys twirled her pen between her beautifully, manicured fingers as she tried hard not to fall asleep during her 'International Law' lecture. She stifled a yawn as the professor droned on in his monotone voice. Her eyes shot to the clock hanging on the wall. The minute hand seemed to move in slow motion. Ten minutes left. Ten boring, long minutes.

Dany glanced around the lecture hall to see her fellow classmates' reactions. Almost half of them were asleep while the rest were looking at their computers. Obviously Facebook was more interesting Dany mused as she saw five people in the seats in front of her Facebook creeping.

The guy on Dany's left was sitting with his fist under his chin, elbow resting on the table. His mouth was agape and there was drool running down his chin. The girl to the right of Dany was staring at some blonde boy a few rows in front of her, twirling gum around her finger. Dany shook her head in disgust as her eyes continued scanning the room.

Dany's eyes followed their usual route around the classroom as they fell diagonally to her left. She rolled her eyes at the class know-it-all. The raven haired girl was the only one, other than Dany, who seemed to be paying attention. However unlike Dany who had given up on typing notes on her laptop, the girl was ferociously scribbling down notes in her notebook. She was scribbling with such severity like she was afraid someone was going to steal her pen at any moment. Dany disliked the girl only because her hand shot straight up into the air every time the professor asked a question. Dany of course had read her textbook front to back and knew everything the professor was rambling on about, still she kept her mouth shut. Nobody liked a vocal know-it-all she thought.

Dany sighed as she faced her laptop. Her fingers ghosted over the keyboard as she tried to find the motivation to type notes and at least look like she was being productive. It was a shame really that Dany was too unfocused on this particular day because the subject material was rather interesting.

Daenerys had decided to go to law school the moment the men in black had educated her on the justice system. Dany knew from that moment on that she would spend her days putting criminals behind bars and bringing justice to the innocent.

It came to no one's surprise that Dany wanted to be a criminal prosecutor since she had been known for her kindness to the abused in Essos. Grey Worm, whom everyone called Greg now, had been overjoyed when Dany had confidently told him she was going to be a lawyer. Given Dany's past with freeing slaves and having a strong determination to do good and a caring heart, Grey Worm and Missandei had been Dany's biggest supporters and primary motivators when it came to studying for the LSAT.

Jorah and Ser Barristan had thrown Dany an extravagant congratulatory party when Dany had received her amazing LSAT score of 172. Grey Worm and Missandei had baked her a giant cake that read '172' in the middle of the House Targaryen symbol.

Even Viserys had attended the party and gave his sister a convertible as a gift for a job well done. The Targaryens' relationship with one another had come a long way, but the two siblings were still a little untrusting, especially Dany. Still, Dany appreciated and loved her bright red gift from her brother which she drove practically everywhere. Viserys had then preceded to buy Dany diamond earrings to match her mother's ring as a gift when Dany received her acceptance to New York Law School.

Dany had only applied to New York Law School because she had long since dreamed of living in New York. Viserys, Jorah, Ser Barristan, Missandei, and Grey Worm had all agreed to move to the Big Apple with Dany much to Dany's pleas not to sacrifice their wants for hers. They had all insisted that moving to the mainland and the Big Apple in particular was an adventure they were willing to partake in. Dany couldn't believe she had such a wonderful little family.

Daenerys glanced at her phone as she saw the screen light up in her lap and she was snapped out of her thoughts. As she slide her fingers to unlock the screen, Dany saw she had a text message from Missandei. Correction 'Missy' as Missandei now liked to be called. Missandei had insisted that 'Missy' was more modern. The text asked whether or not the two girls still had plans for lunch. Dany quickly texted a time and place back, non-conspicuously under her desk, her newly manicured nails flying quickly over the screen of her touch phone.

Once Dany had sent her response back to Missandei, she sat back and ran her fingers through her newly dyed hair. She was glad she had plucked up the courage to dye her hair brunette. Viserys looked notably handsome with his dark hair so why wouldn't she. All her friends of Earth had always ogled at how platinum blonde her hair was and Dany really didn't like the questions of whether or not she was a natural blonde. There was also the fact that many people didn't believe that Viserys and Dany were actually brother and sister since their appearances were like night and day. Now that Dany's hair closely matched that of Viserys, she had an easier time convincing people that Viserys was her older brother.

Not to mention, Dany liked the fact that she was able to blend in easier. Daenerys was always concerned by the fact that people from Westeros may still hold a grudge against the former Targaryen princess. Dany didn't want to take any chances with people coming for her and trying to either kill the former heiress to the Iron Throne or kidnap her dragons. Nobody would come near her dragons.

Besides, Dany thought her darker hair made her look younger. Mr. Barristan, who played the role of Viserys's and Dany's uncle, had told the young Targaryen that he liked her new hair color very much. Even Jorah, who Dany always introduced as a long time family friend, had complimented her on her new look. Of course that was only after the initial shock had worn off. Dany would never forget the day she dyed her hair dark brown. Jorah had stared at her all day and kept insisting that his mind was playing tricks on him or that Daenerys was wearing a wig.

Sure Dany had talked about dying her hair for months with the desire to look more inconspicuous, but nobody including Viserys and Missandei, had actually expected her to go through with it. She was glad she did for she somehow felt more confident and sexy. Missandei claimed that Dany would look hot with any hair color even if it was bright blue or purple.

As the clock struck one in the afternoon, the law students suddenly all woke from their slumber and began to pack their bags up.

"Miss Targaryen." Her professor called as he began to wipe the whiteboard off. "May I speak to you for a moment before you leave?"

Dany glanced around nervously wondering if she was going to be scolded for nodding off in class or if he had caught her texting Missandei.

Other students snickered at her which only made her roll her eyes in irritation. At least she had been awake. The same could not be said regarding the rest of them.

Miss know-it-all took her time packing up. Cindy must want to eavesdrop, Dany thought while walking past the raven haired girl and scoffing.

"Daenerys." Her grey-haired professor greeted.

"Please, Dany is fine Dr. Wellington." Dany interrupted.

Dr. Wellington smiled and continued, "Well, Dany, I just wanted to congratulate you on your latest research paper. It was near flawless and there was nothing to criticize you on. You seem to have a knack for the law and the court system."

Dany stood there shocked as he handed back her paper with a giant A+ written at the top.

No one gets an A+ in college. It was simply unheard of. It was hard enough to get an A in college, but to get an A+ and especially at New York's Law School, well that was outstanding.

Dany beamed with pride at her hard work and smiled wider when she saw Cindy flash her a heated glare.

"Thank you so much Dr. Wellington." Dany replied. "I worked very hard on that paper and spent many late nights researching in the library."

Dr. Wellington nodded approvingly .

"I can tell. Keep up the good work young lady. You are going places!" He said as his eyes sparkled at her over the rim of his glasses. "Also, I am setting up a research team for the Coolidge Case in a few weeks. Normally I make students apply for a position on the team, but I find myself unable to make you apply. A position on the team is yours if you want it."

Dany tried not to let her face show her shock and obvious excitement. The Coolidge Case was a well known murder case and Dany most definitely wanted in.

"I would love it! This really means a lot to me Professor Wellington. Thank you for this great opportunity. I won't disappoint you."

Dr. Wellington smiled proudly at the young and extremely motivated girl before him. He knew she would make a great criminal prosecutor one day.

"I'll email you the details Miss Targaryen." The professor said as he turned to collect his papers and place them in his briefcase.

Dany felt like she was floating on air as she proudly turned on her heel and headed for the exit. She pulled out her phone and sent Missandei a quick text message telling her best friend about the Coolidge case.

"Oh and one more thing Miss Targaryen!" Dr. Wellington's voice drifted over Dany's shoulder.

Dany turned around and put her phone down as she faced her professor, letting him know he had her attention.

"There will be a new transfer student in the class within a few days. Bright student who had his first year and a half of law school in Chicago before his family moved here. Lots of potential like yourself. I was hoping you would show him around and answer any questions he might have about the school. Be his companion per say."

A new transfer student? Dany's mind raced as she stood considering her options:

Con: She really didn't like socializing with her fellow law classmates. One day she might have to go up against them in court.  
Pro: The young man had clearly seemed to impress her professor, therefore he must be smart. It might be nice to meet someone of equal intelligence. Or at least meet him and see for herself how smart he actually was.

Con: The young man could be another incredibly annoying know-it-all like Cindy.  
Pro: He might be very nice and eventually become a good friend.

Con: She really didn't want to be someone's counselor. She didn't want him to become attached to her and annoy her with juvenile and trivial questions.  
Pro: He could be an incredible study partner. He might be worthy of her time and good to bounce ideas off of.

Con: She really didn't have much free time.  
Pro: Showing this new guy around might gain her more favor with Dr. Wellington and the other professors.

Con: This new transfer student might ask personal questions that are hard for her to answer.  
Pro: Well she really couldn't think of a pro to counter this. She always had problems with this when it came to meeting new people.

Con: He might become a stalker. She might need to get a restraining order.  
Pro: Filing restraining orders would be good practice. It involves the courts after all.

Con: He might be attracted to her.  
Pro: She might be attracted to him. Ha good one! Dany had yet to met one guy from this world she had been seriously attracted to.

Con: He might be super attractive and incredibly hot!  
Pro: Well... He might be super attractive and incredibly hot!

Dany realized Dr. Wellington was staring at her as her mind snapped back from her inner turmoil. She sighed silently and closed her eyes as she reached a decision.

"Dr. Wellington, I would be more than happy to meet him and show him around." Daenerys smiled politely as she opened her eyes.

"Great! I will send him your information so he can contact you. Have a good day Miss Targaryen."

Dany nodded and turned again to exit the lecture hall. Cindy, who had now not even tried to disguise the fact that she had been eavesdropping, glared angrily at Daenerys as she passed her. Dany turned and smirked at Cindy who's eyes were flaming with rage and jealousy. Dany walked right past the girl without a second glance.

"Is there something you needed Miss Smith?" Dany heard Dr. Wellington ask Cindy irritably as the lecture hall door swung shut behind Dany.

Dany laughed as visions of Cindy being chewed out by Dr. Wellington floated through her mind. Life had just been going in her favor as of late she decided as she put her sunglasses on. She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Missandei. She was going to be late.

As Daenerys Targaryen strolled out of the New York Law School building, she couldn't help but strut down the sidewalk towards the Oakwood Café where she and Missandei had agreed to meet for lunch. People stared at the confident brunette with her thick, black sunglasses and black leather coat. A radiant smile gracing her beautiful features as her hair blew in the breeze. Any girl would be raging with jealousy at the beauty as her blue heels clicked across the sidewalk. Daenerys Targaryen still possessed the appearance of a fierce and sexy warrior Goddess.

As Dany opened the doors to the quaint café, her pace increased as she saw Missandei. The two girls squealed and hugged each other tightly.

"OMG! Congrats girl!" Missandei said as she let go of her best friend.

"I knew I was going to see you in a few minutes, but I simply HAD to text you the great news!" Dany sang.

"Oh I bet. The Coolidge case will be a wonderful way for you to get your feet wet and gain some casework experience." Missandei gushed as the two girls sat down at their usual booth in the corner of the café.

They continued chatting about Dany's new internship as they scanned the menu and placed their orders.

"So what took you so long?" Missandei asked suspiciously after the waitress left with their orders. "You texted me the good news, but were an extra five minutes late."

"Dr. Wellington asked me if I would be interested in showing a new transfer student around." Dany said casually as she looked out the adjacent window at the city beyond.

"And you said yes?" The dark, creamy skinned girl asked her brunette companion surprisingly.

"Yes." Was all the ivory skinned girl replied.

"Is this new transfer student a guy by any chance?" Missandei questioned Dany with a knowing smirk gracing her lips.

"He belongs to the male species, yes." Dany said as Missandei's face broke into a wider grin.

"Get it girl!" Missandei exclaimed proudly.

"I will not be 'getting' anything." Dany scoffed in fake annoyance as she stifled her laugh at her friend's antics. "I weighed out the pros and cons and decided it would gain me more favor with Dr. Wellington and the other professors."

"Lame." Missandei shot back. "You already have them wrapped around your pretty little finger Miss Smarty Pants."

Dany smiled and turned her head to the side as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. Both girls said their thanks before Dany spoke again.

"Besides, Dr. Wellington seemed mildly impressed by this transfer student's transcripts and I figure why not see how smart he really is." Dany said indifferently as she peered up at Missandei from the top of her glass.

"You want to see how hot he is." Missandei stated bluntly, seeing through her best friend's façade.

"Seriously no guy that smart can be attractive. It's merely for scientific purposes." Dany lied smoothly.

"Oh you are such a little liar!" Missandei snorted as she threw her hands on the table and laughed at the former princess.

"Well I am curious. I can't remember the last time I met a smart, attractive man." Dany sighed in frustration. "Why did I agree to this again? I don't have time for men!"

"Because you want a guy to get all hot and heavy with." Missandei suggested jokingly as she raised her eyebrows at Dany.

"Oh my Gods Missandei." Dany screeched as she blushed. "It hasn't been that long. And I'm not THAT desperate."

"Oh come on. The thought of an attractive man who might possess the same intelligence level as you and would be able to hold an intelligent conversation with is a big turn on for you." Missandei stated.

Dany just nodded in agreement as the waitress delivered their food.

"Speaking of guys and relationships... when was the last time you spoke with Drogo?"

"We haven't talked on the phone in a few weeks though I emailed him a few days ago. He is still living happily on his horse ranch in New Mexico. Actually he and his wife are expecting their first child." Daenerys said cheerfully as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well that's nice to hear. I'm glad you two have decided to stay friends." Missandei said as she reached her hand across the table and placed it comfortingly upon her best friend's. "You two had your shot and now it's time you both moved on."

"I know. I mean I am truly happy for him. Lisa seems lovely from what he has told me and I would love to meet her and their child one day." Dany said as she smiled brightly as her bluish grey orbs stared into Missandei's brown eyes.

Dany had tracked down Drogo about a year ago after Viserys had let it slip one day that Drogo had been amongst the people from their world who had been resurrected. Dany hadn't known how to feel about the news of her former husband being alive, but she knew without a doubt that she wanted to find him. After a few calls to an easily bribable member of the men in black, Dany had obtained Drogo's phone number. She had spent days deciding whether or not to call him, but had decided she wanted to talk to him in the end.

Drogo and Dany had spent the next few months chatting and catching up. Drogo finally learned English, although the two often relapsed back into the Dothraki language. Over the course of the year throughout their conversations, the two never discussed meeting in person. Dany and Drogo both sensed that their time to be together had passed. They both knew they were clearly not meant to be together in this new world and although it was never directly stated, both Dany and Drogo knew that the most they would ever be again was friends.

When Drogo had first told Dany about Lisa, of course Dany had initially been upset though she never told him that. Drogo had been her husband after all and they had become close to one another even though their marriage had been arranged and forced on her part. With their past, it would be unnatural for her not to be upset about news of him finding love with another.

After her initial feelings of sadness and jealousy passed, Dany noted how happy Drogo was with Lisa by the way he talked about her over the phone and via email. Dany knew deep down that she would never have been able to give Drogo that kind of happiness for something had changed in Dany after Drogo's death. She wasn't the same woman he had known and cared for.

"My Sun and Stars is finally getting everything he ever wanted." Dany told Missandei jokingly with a giant grin on her face.

"You will find love again too. I know it." Missandei stated soothingly yet confidently.

"Yes." Dany agreed. "I just guess I'm a little jealous of him and Lisa. I want to find my own, new 'Sun and Stars' like Drogo has. I guess I also grieve what could have been in Essos. Deep down I always knew that Drogo and I weren't meant to last, but it was still nice at the time."

Missandei nodded understandingly at her friend's feeling of loss.

"I suppose I am just impatient is all. I want to find love." Dany mused as her voice lost its tone of sadness and gained a confident air. "A true, deep, and passionate love. One that is meant to last."

"All good things take time." Missandei stated as she sipped her drink. "And I have a lucky hunch this mysterious, intelligent, sexy transfer student is your match."

"How do you know he is sexy?" Dany laughed. "I hope he is ugly just to prove you wrong."

The two girls burst into laughter as they tried to picture what the mysterious new law student would look like. Secretly Dany really hoped he was funny, smart, caring, ambitious and of course good looking.

"So have we heard anything regarding our search for roommates?" Dany asked as she changed subjects and sipped her lemonade.

"No, not yet." Missandei replied. "I haven't gotten any emails and I'm assuming you've had no luck either." The darker girl replied as she drank her tea.

"Nope." Dany said popping the 'p'. "I have received some emails, but none of the girls seem right. I feel like we can't keep being this picky though. We move in to our new apartment in two weeks and we need other roommates."

"I know, but we have to find girls that won't go snooping and won't freak out if they discover your pet dragons." Missandei whispered as she leaned across the table.

"I know. I know." Dany replied and groaned, "Why can't we just find some girls from Westeros? Well girls that have no grudge against me. At least they would be accustomed to abnormal things and understand our weirdness."

"Our weirdness!?" Missandei snorted as the waitress approached to check on them and refill their drinks.

The girls stifled their laughter and said nothing further on the subject until the waitress was out of ear shot.

"Yes." Dany said while popping a fry into her mouth. "We are so abnormal compared to everyone else and you know it. No matter how hard we try to act like we fit in. I mean it's so hard to stick to the same invented story about my high school and childhood in Honolulu."

Missandei laughed and said, "I thought you concocted that you lived in Maui for a while."

"See that's what I mean!" Dany exclaimed as she threw her hands up and looked to the ceiling. "I can't ever remember my own web of lies. I mean just last weekend I went out on that date with that guy from my Russian class. I had to fake being sick and bail because I couldn't connect with him. He was asking all these questions about my childhood that I couldn't answer."

Dany slouched back in the booth with her arms crossed over her chest and huffed in obvious frustration.

"I mean not that I was actually interested in him. I mean there was nothing WRONG with him per say. I just didn't…" She trailed off as she tried to think the right words to explain her feelings to her friend.

"You didn't feel the spark." Missandei offered while giving her friend a knowing look.

"Exactly!" Dany agreed. "I mean there is no excitement with these guys. It's all 'my family is rich' and 'I know how to fence', but as soon as I get a scratch I'm done." Dany mocked.

Missandei had to cover her mouth with her hand as she attempted not to snort her food onto the table.

"Like come on. At least most men in Westeros knew how to handle a sword and didn't cry over scratches. My Gods Missandei, one of the Unsullied lost his arm and he was fine. Men from Westeros weren't afraid of their own blood." Dany said as Missandei clutched her stomach in laughter. "Like what even is fencing? Try handling a real sword. I could take any one of these rich, stuck up snobs any day."

Dany saw Missandei's eyes water as the girl attempted to keep herself upright in the booth. Dany began laughing too as she watched her friend.

Once Missandei had somewhat composed herself, she snorted, "Yeah those Westeros boys aren't looking so bad now aren't they. Why couldn't you find yourself one of those young warriors?"

"Right!" Dany exclaimed partly jokingly yet partly being serious.

"I bet King Joffrey might have broke his engagement to the Tyrell girl for a crack at marrying the Mother of Dragons." Missandei joked.

Dany's face contorted in disgust which only made Missandei laugh harder.

"Ha ha." Dany said with her nose still wrinkled in disgust.

"You need a handsome, educated, and noble warrior Khaleesi." Missandei said as she took a bite of her burger. "And I think this new law stud is it."

"I guess we will see." Dany smirked as her eyes flashed with both excitement and danger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I combined all the prologue chapters into one and put some other shorter chapters together. Just in case anyone is wondering why there are less chapters :) Enjoy**

"So how did your date last night go?" The brunette asked as he leaned against the wooden desk, flipping aimlessly through the pages of a book.

"Seriously Renly! I don't have time." The blonde snapped as she yanked the book out of his hands. The blonde placed the book on the desk in front of her and flipped her hair as she stared at the handsome Baratheon standing before her.

"I'm working." Her light blue eyes pierced into his, challenging him to make her even more angry.

Renly and the blonde stared intently at each other. Each one was waiting for the other person to make their move. Normally Renly would continue his playful banter, but he had a feeling Margaery Tyrell was just not in the mood tonight.

"Geez Marge calm down." Renly said holding his hands up in surrender and stepping back. "Besides there is no one that needs your immediate attention and if anyone asks you're helping me look for a book."

Margaery glared at him, but knew he was right. She ran her hands through her hair as she observed the surroundings of the library. There was still many students in the Elmer Holmes Bobst Library at NYU for being almost 10pm. Many of the students were absorbed in their readings or typing frantically on their laptops. Margaery assumed that most of them were either cramming for an exam the next day or researching for a paper that they had procrastinated on.

Margaery sighed as she realized that she still had forty-five minutes of her work shift remaining. The lower study levels would be open all night to the students who needed to study, but the Circulation Desk closed at 10:45pm. Margaery was thankful that she didn't have to stay any later than that for she was incredibly tired after her long day of classes. At least tomorrow was going to be Friday, she thought to herself.

As she took one last glance around, she realized Renly was correct in stating that no one needed her immediate assistance. She stood and walked over to a cart against the wall. She sighed as she put the book Renly had been looking at on the cart with all the other books needing to be re-shelved and walked back over to the desk.

"So..." Renly started as he went back to their previous topic of conversation. "Your date didn't go so well I take it."

Renly leaned forward on the desk, placing his arm under his chin as he waited for his friend to respond.

"No." Margaery sighed as she sat back down in the plush blue chair. "He kept talking about himself and his 'football' scholarship. Not that I don't appreciate athletes because let's face it he had muscles, but he fits that typical jock stereotype. He has no brains."

Renly's melodic laugh rang throughout the library as he leaned forward on the desk. Margaery glared icily at her once husband, now best friend.

"Duly noted. Marge wants a guy with brains and a hot body." He chuckled. "That is seriously going to be challenging to find sweetheart."

"I just don't get it!" Margaery exclaimed as she placed her head into her arms on the desk. "I go on a date with a total hottie and he is a complete airhead who talks non-stop about himself and won't stop flexing his arms. He was trying to be discrete about it, but I saw right through that little act. And worst yet, he wouldn't stop staring at my chest. It was a full on glare. I swear he was talking to my breasts."

Renly laughed harder as he grabbed his sides. He placed his hand over his mouth as he tried not to disturb the library patrons around him.

"But hey I thought he would be better than the guy I went on a date with before. That guy, I hate to call him this but, a nerd from my Finance class was way too shy to speak and when he opened his mouth to try and converse with me, it's as if he forgot how to speak English. And he couldn't stop blushing as he checked out my chest."

Renly's face was now bright red as his laughs turned silent because he was laughing so hard. Still Margaery continued on.

"I try to go on a date with just about ANY guy and I'm either bored or we have NOTHING in common." She rants while shaking her head. Renly's laughs stilled as he was finally able to control himself.

"You and Loras make love look so easy." Margaery commented while raising her hands up over her eyes and peaking at Renly from between her fingers.

"Love is easy with the right person Marge." Renly replied with an understanding look in his eyes as he smiled brightly. "You just have to find the right guy. From what it sounds like you want a Westeros man."

"Yes because there were so many eligible, young, and good looking bachelors in Westeros Renly." Margaery rebutted rolling her eyes.

"I mean you really didn't meet that many guys. You only met two out of all the young men in Westeros. You were only married to your brother's gay lover and engaged to a shithead of a King. There were plenty of other guys still in Westeros my dear." Renly pointed out as he tilted his head at Margaery.

"Don't you think my father would have an arranged a marriage if there were any other worthy suitors." Margaery said pointedly, the doubt apparent in her voice.

"Single and handsome yes. Worthy to marry you in your father's eyes, no." Renly stated matter-of-factly. "The problem is your parents wanted grandchildren that sat on the Iron Throne. Your father wanted you to be Queen. Therefore, your options were drastically limited."

Margaery stared at Renly and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

"I want love." Margaery whispered longingly. "I want to find a love like you and Loras have. One where you wake up every day happy that they are laying next to you. Someone to call me beautiful instead of simply 'hot' or 'sexy'. I want to feel cherished."

Margaery's eyes shinned dreamingly as her mind replayed scenes from all the popular romance movies.

Renly took her hands in his and looked her dead in the eyes. "You will, my dearest Margaery. Just don't give up. Keep your head up and you'll find him."

Margaery smiled before dropping his hand. "Well look at Mr. Renly Baratheon being all poetic and romantic." She jested.

Renly laughed again and winked at her, "Don't tell your brother. He thinks I don't possess a single romantic bone in my body."

"Don't tell me what?" The sandy-haired man in question asked as he strolled up to the desk.

Loras stopped in front of the desk and stood next to Renly. He shot his sister and boyfriend an amused, yet suspicious glance as the two smiled in greeting.

"Do you wish to tell me that you and my sister are having that odd 'we used to be married' bonding experience?" Loras joked while glancing at Renly. "Should I be jealous of my dear sister?"

"Not at all." Renly stated as he leaned in to kiss Loras. "She will be my sister one day too. That is once these equal marriage laws are passed."

"One day soon. And I better be the maid-of-honor." Margaery said sternly.

"Try maid-of-horror." Loras mumbled under his breath.

Renly laughed at Margaery's peeved look. Margaery leaned over and tried to playfully swat her brother's arm.

"I was just giving her some manly, brotherly advice." Renly said he wrapped his arm around Loras.

"So Renly IS the man in the relationship. I must tell grandmother, she owes me money." Margaery joked as she pressed her finger to her chin and glanced up thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Ha ha." Renly said as Loras exclaimed, "Wait you and grandmother had a bet?"

"Oh most definitely! I said I thought that you, Loras were the girl in the relationship and Renly was the man."

"And what did Ms. Olenna say?" Renly questioned, already knowing he was going to enjoy the answer.

"That there was NO way Loras was more girly than you." Margaery declared in amusement.

"Ah yes. Your grandmother has always loved me." Renly stated as Loras and Margaery laughed.

"Not sure if I would call it love, but she does like you." Loras laughed as he kissed Renly's cheek.

"Yes, you are something else." Margaery added jokingly.

"Yes well now that I have the approval of the fair and lovely Lady Olenna, Willas, and Garlan, all I need is the approval of Mace and Alerie." Renly said proudly.

"Yeah well our parents will be very hard to win over. You know our father didn't like you much after he found out I wasn't going to be producing an heir. However, now with you and Loras being in a committed and very public relationship, I'm not sure how much he will like you now. Our mother should be relatively easy." Margaery stated firmly to Renly. Margaery knew her parent's would be Loras's and Renly's biggest obstacle.

"Yes, I think mother is starting to warm up to the idea. Or at least accept the fact that it is acceptable in this world to be public and open about it." Loras said as he comforted Renly.

"I will enjoy every moment of trying to win them over." Renly stated confidently without worry as he kissed Loras's hand.

Margaery smiled happily as she watched Renly and Loras exchange loving glances and kiss each other's hand.

"Well I guess we should be heading out otherwise we will be late to our movie." Renly exclaimed as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Later girl. Hit up some hot guys tonight. Your new hair color should round them up. Everyone knows blondes have more fun." Renly winked at Margaery as Loras pulled him towards the door.

Loras rolled his eyes as his boyfriend but turned to face his sister once more. "See you at home Marge." Loras said as he saluted his sister.

Margaery waved them off as she watched them leave out the security gates. She sighed as she decided to try and get some of her finance homework done. After a few minutes of accomplishing nothing, Margaery picked up her history book and began reading. She had recently developed a passion for history.

After what seemed like hours of reading, she looked at the clock to see that time seemed almost frozen. One hour left until the campus library closed and she would get to go home. Margaery secretly wished that Renly and Loras were there to entertain her. She sighed as she put her book down and her thoughts swarmed her mind.

Deep down she envied what Loras had. Not the fact that he had Renly because Margaery knew she was never attracted to Renly like that. She had always known that her and Renly were better off simply as friends. Margaery had only agreed to marry Renly, knowing full well that he was attracted to her brother, because she wanted to do so for Loras. The Tyrell family had benefited from the alliance with the Baratheons and dreamed of a King as a grandchild. Loras and Renly benefited from the arranged marriage because they could secretly carry on their relations with Margaery's consent. No other wife would have given Renly that type of freedom. Margaery benefited from marrying Renly simply due to the fact that she would be Queen if Renly won the war.

All of that seemed insignificant now as she sat in the high-tech, modern library. Margaery was just glad that Renly was alive for they had become close friends. In fact their friendship was stronger now than ever. No, Margaery was not jealous of Renly dating Loras. She was jealous because she envied their loving relationship.

Margaery looked around her surroundings before she looked at the clock. Only five minutes had passed since the last time she had checked the time.

Her stomach grumbled alerting her to her evident hunger. She glanced questionably down at her flat stomach, deciding what she felt like making for dinner. She heaved a sigh as she decided she might just get take out on the way home. She was in no mood to make herself dinner tonight.

"I'm heading home Margaery. Will you be able to lock up alright?"

Margaery swirled in her chair as she saw her boss standing near the exit door.

"Yes, I'll be fine Sheila. Have a good night with the kids and hubby." Margaery said as smiled at her boss. Sheila returned the smile and waved as she left.

Margaery was so happy she had her job at the library. She was allowed to work on her homework and the tasks they required her to do were relatively easy. Sheila had even promoted her to manager after a month of working there. Margaery's favorite aspect of working at the library was reading books during her spare time, especially the books on World History like the one that was currently residing in her lap.

She often wondered how the history books of Westeros would have been written had she not been transported to another world. There probably wouldn't be history books thanks to the White Walkers, she thought sadly as she shivered.

Thinking of the White Walkers often left her shivering and frightened. Margaery had nightmares for months after the men in black had informed the Tyrell family of the events leading up to their departure from Westeros and arrival on Earth. She glanced around the nearly empty library and tried to rid her mind of dead bodies coming out of the book stacks to attack her.

Shaking all horrific thoughts from her mind, Margaery's petite hand quickly moved over the desktop mouse as she opened a brand new internet browser. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed in the Google search bar.

On the screen in front of her appeared various links to 'roommate wanted' ads in the NYU campus area.

The youngest Tyrell had moved to the Big Apple at the beginning of her second year of graduate school. She had currently been living with her brother and Renly at their apartment in New York City because it was close to campus for her.

Renly had moved with Loras to New York, a year before Margaery left Miami, in search of Renly's brothers. Renly, with a little convincing on Loras's and Margaery's parts, had finally agreed to mend his relations with Stannis. Robert Baratheon's presence in Big Apple had helped tremendously with that decision as well for Renly really had missed his older brother. It was no secret Renly had been closest with Robert.

Renly was working as a stockbroker like both his older brothers. The three Baratheon men thrived in the industry in the big city and Loras loved that Renly was happy. Loras spent most of his days in the city busy running the New York and East Coast branch of the 'Golden Roses' hotel chain which was owned by the Tyrell family. Willas ran the West Coast branch of the company while Garlan handled the Midwest branch. Margaery was currently in graduate school to be the primary financial consultant for the hotel chain and handle all financial matters.

With their busy schedules, Margaery and Loras always made time to socialize with the Baratheon family. Margaery knew that it was immensely important to Loras that both Robert and Stannis approve of his relationship with Renly. Both Robert and Stannis appeared very accepting of Renly's relationship with Loras; although it was obvious Stannis was still adjusting.

Loras and Margaery had met Robert and Stannis many times over Baratheon family dinners or the various stockbroker parties. Stannis was always accompanied by Melisandre whom sported a giant, diamond engagement ring. Margaery had instantly despised the Red Priestess for reasons she couldn't identify. Maybe it had something to do with the odd vibe she always had around the woman. Regardless, Melisandre had always been extremely polite to Margaery and was always excellent at being soon-to-be stepmother to Shireen.

Then there was Robert Baratheon. Margaery had instantly liked the former King of the Sevens Kingdoms from the moment she had met him. She often wondered where Joffrey picked up his sour attitude for it was most definitely not from being in the presence of Robert. Robert was always so cheerful and had a hearty laugh. Margaery loved to hear his laugh and loved to laugh herself. She knew that Robert must have picked up on her love of jokes for he often told jokes to Loras and Margaery. Margaery and Loras could spend hours in the man's presence.

Many times, Gendry Baratheon visited Renly and the two youngest of the Tyrell family with his father. Margaery was pleasantly surprised when Renly had introduced the young, handsome lad as his nephew. Gendry was a very motivated and hardworking young man, just like Robert. To Loras's delight, Gendry was actually a professional hockey player. Loras had always loved to watch the sport and had been overjoyed when Gendry had presented him, Renly, and Margaery free tickets to see his game. Loras, Margaery, and Gendry became fast friends and Gendry spent most of his days visiting the apartment. Often times Gendry referred Margaery as 'the older sister he never had.'

As Margaery scrolled through the roommate listings, she was slightly saddened by the fact the she would no longer be spending her nights watching TV with Loras and Renly or playing games with them and Gendry. However, Margaery knew the time for her to move out had come. Even though neither Renly nor Loras complained about Margaery's constant presence and always insisted it was a delight to have her stay with them, she knew she had overstayed her welcome. Margaery knew that Renly and Loras craved time alone together and she knew that moving out was the best option. She of course had yet to tell either of them of her decision to move out.

As she continued scrolling through the 'roommate wanted' postings on the NYU webpage, she couldn't help but think how little she missed Miami. Sure she missed the sun and the beach, but she was definitely a bigger fan of the lights and culture of the Big Apple. Margaery felt so free in the large city for once in her life. In New York, she was far away from the judgment and criticism of her parents.

Margaery did miss her grandmother Olenna and of course Willas and Garlan, but Mace and Alerie were simply too overbearing for Margaery's liking. Her parents were always nagging her saying that she needed to get married and that her 'internal clock' was ticking.

Margaery was more than relieved when she discovered people in America tended not to marry until a later age. Thinking back on her times in Westeros and comparing them to what she knew now, Margaery realized she wasn't ready to be married. In fact, she was really glad that Renly had denied numerous times to plant a child inside her. She was not ready to have children just yet either. After all, Margaery was still young herself, a woman in her mid-twenties, and could barely manager on her own. How in the world was she supposed to take care of a child let alone herself? Thankfully Margaery realized this and had decided to ignore her parent's constant disapproval ring-less finger and childless womb.

As she sat in reminiscence, her eyes suddenly froze as they caught one post that seemed to call out to her.

The ad was simple and short. It read, 'Female roommate wanted. Must be clean and neat and like exotic pets.'

Exotic pets? Well that sounded interesting she mused. She read the brief description of the contents of the apartment along with the price of rent. She was incredibly impressed by the price and the location of the apartment. The apartment complex was located between the Elmer Holmes Bobst Library and the New York Law School campus in Lower Manhattan. She loved how close the place was to her job and the various academic buildings at NYU where her classes were.

Next, Margaery opened a new tab and typed in the name of the apartment complex to read some reviews and look at pictures. Margaery's mouth dropped as she viewed the image gallery. From the overall apartment layout to the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom pictures, Margaery knew she was absolutely in love with the place.

Excited and highly intrigued, Margaery clicked on the picture of the girl who posted the listing.

The picture of the girl who posted the ad showed a beautiful girl with a dark complexion and long black hair. But it wasn't this girl who got Margaery's attention, but the girl next to the African beauty.

The girl next to her in the picture had a radiant smile on her face and was looking confidently at the camera while hugging her friend. She had beautiful dark brown hair, beautiful blue almost violet eyes, and flawless ivory skin.

Staring at the picture, Margaery couldn't help but note that the girl did not appear to be a natural brunette. Margaery had a gift for knowing which girls had dyed their hair and which girls were naturals. Margaery herself had dyed her hair a few months ago, deciding she might like being blonde better. Part of her did it to spite her parents, but the other part was feeling sexy and rebellious.

As Margaery continued gazing at the picture of the fair skinned brunette, she had a strong feeling that she needed to contact the girl.

Margaery clicked on the email link to the violet-eyed brunette and saw her username was '_Girl-on-Fire_.'

"Girl on fire." Margaery repeated while frowning. "Very interesting."

Margaery quickly typed out an email to the Girl-on-Fire saying that she had seen the ad and was emailing to inquire upon the availability of the room in question. Margaery really hoped that the room was still vacant and hadn't been filled yet for she had a good feeling about the place.

After she sent the email, Margaery stood from the desk and stretched her long, tone legs. She then began her closing tasks as she realized she could leave in fifteen minutes.

Once Margaery had completed all her closing tasks, she began flipping the light switches as she locked all the back office doors. Returning to her computer terminal to clock-out and shut the computer down, she realized she had received a response from the Girl-on-Fire.

Her hand shook in excitement as she eagerly clicked on the message icon. The message read that the apartment in question was still available and asked about setting up a time to meet. Margaery emailed back saying she was free tomorrow and waited in anticipation for another response.

The computer gave a quiet ding after a few moments, alerting the blonde to a new message. Margaery just about jumped for joy when the email stated that the Girl-on-Fire had only one class on Fridays and wanted to know if Margaery wanted to meet at some place called the Oakwood café for lunch.

Margaery quickly Googled the place and realized that it wasn't located far from the outskirts of the New York Law School campus. Margaery emailed the girl back saying she would meet her there about one-thirty in the afternoon.

Not even a minute later, the Girl-on-Fire responded stating that her and her roommate would meet Margaery for lunch around one-thirty to meet and discuss the apartment.

Margery smiled brightly as she closed the email and shut down her computer terminal. She walked over to the exit door with a slight bounce to her step. She turned around and locked the Circulation doors behind her as she left the library and stepped out into the warm, night air. Margaery hummed happily the entire way to Renly's and Loras's apartment as she waited in anticipation for her meeting with the Girl-on-Fire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay everyone, the past week or so has been crazy busy! The next few weeks should be better so I promise more updates. Don't worry I have no plans to stop writing this story. Enjoy!**

Margaery sat calmly in a booth at the Oakwood café. She had never heard of this place which was odd considering Renly and Loras lived within close proximity to the café.

Her fingers absently played with her beautiful, gold necklace. The necklace contained a serpentine-like cord with a large golden rose at the end. It was Margaery's necklace of Highgarden. It was the one trinket of Westeros she still carried on her and never took off. Olenna had given it to her when she was a mere girl of seven and she had worn it everywhere. Sansa Stark had often times complimented her on the beauty of her necklace throughout their times in King's Landing. The necklace was the one piece of home Margaery had left.

As she daydreamed of long walks through the gardens of Highgarden and times spent with Sansa, Margaery failed to notice the café door ding open as two brunettes walked in.

"Oh! There she is!" Missandei nudged Dany as she pointed out a beautiful blonde sitting alone in a booth.

The blonde in question had yet to notice their appearance for she seemed lost in her own thoughts as she stared out the window and absent mindedly twirled her necklace.

The girl was beautiful Dany realized as she stared at the blonde. The girl with her piercing blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose, and flawless skin could easily give Dany a run for her money when it came to picking up guys. Dany smirked; she always did like some competition.

"Be nice." Missandei whispered as she noticed Dany's smirk and the challenging glint in her eyes. "We need a roommate."

Dany rolled her eyes but nodded none-the-less. Missandei always knew how to ruin her fun she thought as she pouted a little.

As the two brunettes stepped closer to the booth, Dany frowned as she stared intently at the blonde's necklace. The necklace, particularly the symbol of the rose, seemed familiar to the former Targaryen princess. Sure there were many golden necklaces with roses on them, but this one was calling out to her.

Missandei stared strangely at Dany as she realized a frown cross her friend's features along with a look of confusion. Missandei nudged Dany again to snap her out of her thoughts. Just then the blonde seemed to have sensed their presence for she looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Hello. You must be the two girls looking for a roommate." Margaery said as she observed the two brunettes. "Won't you please sit down."

Dany slide into the booth first, followed by Missandei. Dany and Missandei sat and stared silently at the blonde for a few seconds. Margaery could tell they were sizing her up. She raised her eyebrows challengingly and smirked. Margaery refused to be intimidated by their staring.

Dany's lips formed into a smile as the blonde raised her eyebrows in a challenging fashion.

"I like her already." Dany finally laughed.

Missandei nodded while Margaery smiled back.

"I'm Dany. And this is my roommate and good friend Missy." Daenerys said as she gestured to herself and then Missandei with her hand.

"Nice to meet the both of you. My name is Margaery." The blonde responded friendly.

"Margaery." Dany repeated as her frown returned to her face.

Why did that name sound familiar? Dany thought. It's a common name she tried to reason out, but why did she sense that there was something she was missing. Dany felt as if her subconscious was trying to scream something important, but what?

Margaery failed to notice Dany's confused and scrutinizing look as she eyed up Missandei and Dany. Both girls were incredibly beautiful she noted. Their pictures online didn't even compare to their real beauty.

Missandei had flawless straight black hair that cascaded down her back. Her dark, creamy skin was flawless and her brown eyes were divine. The girl appeared to be very graceful and a smooth talker for her words were quiet yet crisp and precise.

Dany, like her friend, was gorgeous. Margaery could sense a lot of confidence in this girl. Margaery could tell Dany was cunning and intelligent. Her bluish almost violet eyes were full of strength and wisdom. Her ivory skin was perfection and her eyes were hidden beneath thick and beautiful lashes. Dany's brown hair was smooth, shiny, and flowed gracefully over her shoulders. Her perfectly manicured nails tapped gracefully on the table top.

As Margaery looked at Dany's nails, she saw that her finger adorned a beautiful golden ring. The ring was black and yellow gold bands wrapped intricately to form a raised knot. The simple design of the ring made Margaery feel slightly intimidated. The ring emitted a feeling of great, ancient power. The ring looked quite old.

Missandei sat awkwardly as the three girls sat in silence. She looked across the table to see Margaery staring at Dany's ring. Her gaze then turned to her right to see Dany staring at Margaery's chest region. It was then Missandei noted that Daenerys was scrutinizing Margaery's necklace. Missandei decided that both Dany and Margaery had done enough staring and it was time to get down to business. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"So..." Missy started. "You are looking for a place to stay Margaery."

The sound of her name seemed to have startled the blonde as her head quickly snapped up to look up at Missandei.

"Yes I am. I transferred to New York City earlier this year and I am currently living with my brother and his boyfriend. I feel like it's time I give them their space back."

The statement seemed to have snapped Dany out of her trance of staring at Margaery's necklace for her head snapped up to stare at the blonde in front of her. Missandei looked just as shocked as Dany as the two tried to comprehend Margaery's statement.

"Your brother's boyfriend?" Missandei questioned. She then realized how rude that must have sounded for she quickly added, "I'm sorry I don't mean to come across as rude. I was just making sure I heard you correctly."

Margaery laughed and waved it off with her hand. "Don't worry about it. It is a common question I get, but yes my brother is gay."

"Well there is nothing wrong with that." Dany said confidently trying to make the blonde feel comfortable.

Margaery smiled happily at Dany, thankful that the girls were not judging her brother.

"Sometimes I wish my man-whore of a brother was." Dany added on thoughtfully.

"Maybe it would serve him good." Missandei laughed. "Then maybe you wouldn't have random girls showing up at your house during the middle of the night, cursing at your brother for breaking their hearts."

The three girl burst into fits of giggles as the waitress approached their table. They tried to maintain their laughs as they ordered their food. Dany could tell things were going well.

"You want to know something funny?" Margaery asked.

Both Dany and Missandei nodded approvingly.

"I used to date my brother's boyfriend." Margaery giggled. Both her and Renly had decided to tweak the truth about their past relationship. Instead of denying any romantic connection between them, they had decided to be somewhat truthful and merely tell people that they had dated. Both had agreed that a broken marriage would tarnish Margaery's chances at finding a husband.

"WHAT?" Dany and Missandei exclaimed at the same time.

"OMG! Is that how you found out your brother was gay?" Dany asked in shock.

"Yup! Everything is good now. And my ex and I are still good friends." Margaery stated proudly.

"Wow! That is crazy and awesome all at the same time." Missandei said as she held her hand up to her mouth to suppress her giggle.

Just then the waitress appeared with their orders. The conversation took a brief pause as the girls began eating.

"So I noticed your ad said something about exotic pets." Margaery said between bites. "What kind of pets?"

Dany and Missandei exchanged a strange glance as their eyes seemed to be holding a secret conversation. Margaery suddenly got the feeling they were hiding something.

"Oh just three giant lizards from La Gomera." Dany shrugged as if it was nothing.

"The Canary Islands?" Margaery asked trying to hide the suspicion in her voice.

"Yes." Dany said as her voice reflected the surprised expression on her face. "You know them?"

"Yes I study French, Italian, and Spanish. I have taken many classes where we have discussed the islands." Margaery stated.

"You know French, Italian, and Spanish?" Missandei gasped. Margaery nodded.

"What a coincidence! Missy and I are also studying those three languages. Missy here wants to be a translator. I merely enjoy learning other languages." Dany replied.

"Wow! How many languages do you know?" Margaery asked, excited that the three girls had something in common.

"I also know Russian, German, Chinese, Japanese and a few others." Dany said nonchalantly as if knowing numerous languages was no big deal.

"I know more than fifteen." Missandei laughed. "But who's counting."

"Wow! Impressive!" Margaery exclaimed in awe. "Dany are you planning on being a translator as well?"

"No I attend New York Law School. I want to be a criminal prosecutor." Dany stated proudly.

"That is very impressive. I've never known a lawyer." Margaery said thoughtfully.

"And you Margaery?" Missandei asked.

"I'm studying finance. I'm going to be the primary financial consultant for my parent's and brother's hotel chain." Margaery answered as she sipped her latte.

"A hotel chain? Now that's impressive!" Missandei gasped.

"Indeed." Dany agreed. "Which one?"

"Golden Roses Hotels." Margaery responded.

"No way! Isn't that one of the most luxurious hotel chains in the country?" Missy breathed excitedly. "Your family OWNS that?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal." Margaery laughed and waved her hand.

"So do you get a free room in any of your family's hotels around the country?" Missandei asked again. Dany laughed at her friend's obvious excitement.

"Yes and if you guys ever need a hotel room just let me know. I can hook you up." Margaery stated while pointing at Daenerys and Missandei.

The three girls laughed and continued chatting about hotels and their classes over coffee as they got to know one another. The three learned they had a lot in common.

The entire time both Dany and Margaery couldn't help but feel that nagging sensation that they were overlooking something important.

"So where are you guys originally from?" Margaery said changing the topic.

"We both grew up in Hawaii. We lived next door to each other in Honolulu, but I'm originally from Maui." Dany recited from her memory. She always hated this part knowing she could easily screw something up.

"Hawaii! Awesome." Margaery said looking at the two girls. "It must have been beautiful!"

"It truly was! And how about you, where are you from?" Missandei asked as they sipped their lattes.

"Miami." Margaery said nonchalantly.

Dany looked at Margaery and instantly knew she was lying. Dany had a knack for knowing when people were lying.

"Really?" Dany asked, her voice dripping with evident suspicion. "What is your family's name? I didn't know the originators of Golden Roses Hotels were from Florida."

Missandei glared at Dany wondering where her rude tone had come from and where she was going with the conversation. Who cared if Margaery's family was from Miami, Florida.

Margaery looked into Dany's eyes and said, "Tyrell. My family's name is Tyrell. My name is Margaery Tyrell."

Daenerys Targaryen's blood froze as her thoughts came to a screeching halt. Dany felt like face-palming herself in the forehead.

"I should have known!" Dany exclaimed slamming her hands onto the table.

Both Margaery and Missandei jumped at the sudden sound and movement of the table. Missandei glared angrily at Daenerys for her rudeness, yet was intrigued as to what her friend meant. Missandei shifted her eyes to Margaery who's face portrayed her obvious confusion, but there was also a look of something else. Suspicion? Missandei thought.

"Your necklace is the symbol of House Tyrell. The golden rose." Dany continued as she gazed intently upon Margaery waiting for her to confirm what Dany knew was already true.

Missandei gasped as she now too turned to Margaery. She had heard of Highgarden and the Tyrells from Daenerys on their ship ride over to Westeros. Dany had given Missandei a lesson on the ruling, powerful families of Westeros.

Margaery looked a little taken aback before she leaned over the table and whispered. "You're from Westeros?"

"Actually I'm from Essos. She's technically from Westeros." Missandei managed to answer while staring at the blond in awe. "Dany how did you know?"

"I can always tell when someone is lying Missandei. Very useful. You should know that by now." Dany smirked at her friend, calling her by her actual name for the first time in months.

"Missandei? Definitely not an American name I can see why you changed it." Margaery mused as she observed the two brunettes. Margaery suddenly gasped as a realization hit her like a truck.

"Wait! Dany!? As in Daenerys Targaryen?" Margaery nearly choked out in awe. "The Mother of Dragons and Khaleesi of the Dothraki? The lost Targaryen Princess?"

Dany nodded to the blonde.

"Wow when you said exotic pets you weren't kidding." Margaery exclaimed as she leaned back into the booth and ran her fingers through her hair.

Missandei and Daenerys broke into fits of laughter. That was the last thing they had expected to come out of Margaery Tyrell's mouth.

"It is an honor to meet you. I have so much respect for you after all I've heard. I admire a strong and powerful woman." Margaery stated as she bowed her head down to Dany respectfully.

Daenerys couldn't help but grin at Margaery's admiration. Dany realized she had grown to like the girl in the half-hour she had known her. Maybe Margaery was the perfect roommate after all Dany thought.

"Okay so do you actually have your dragons with you?" Margaery whispered excitedly as she leaned over the table. Dany nodded while smirking.

"How in the Seven Kingdoms were they transported here?" Margaery exclaimed.

Daenerys and Missandei leaned over the table as well so as not to be overheard.

"I have no idea!" Dany stated. "But they are much smaller in stature now and won't grow any bigger no matter how much I feed them."

"Maybe it's for the best. I mean giant dragons would be kind of hard to hide." Margaery concluded as she tried to reassure the former princess.

"True." Dany said before adding, "You were in King's Landing that night weren't you? You were engaged to Joffrey Baratheon."

"Lannister. Joffrey Lannister. He is not a Baratheon." Margaery stated slumping back into her chair, the disgust eminent in her voice. "Yes, unfortunately I was engaged to that little prick. I would have surrendered to you the moment you conquered King's Landing. And Gods know you would have. I would have rather begged for your mercy and swore loyalty to House Targaryen than marry that snake. I admire your strength and courage. Girl power all the way!" Margaery winked at Dany.

Missy and Dany laughed. Margaery Tyrell was indeed their perfect roommate.

"I would have been kind to you if you proved your loyalty and that I could trust you." Dany concluded while observing the blonde. "Of course it would have taken many months due to your former alliances to both the Baratheon and Lannister households."

"I cannot be blamed for my family's decisions. I was merely a pawn that moved as I was instructed." Margaery rebutted, refusing to be intimidated.

Daenerys eyed up the young Tyrell in front of her, deciding where the blonde's loyalties lay.

"I respect your loyalty to your family and wishes to do your duty." Dany finally decided.

Missandei released the breath she didn't know she had been holding while Margaery's face lit up, happy for Daenerys Targaryen's approval.

"I thought rumors said the fairest maiden of all of Westeros was brunette?" Dany questioned as her lips cracked into a small smile.

"And I thought the Mother of Dragons had the platinum blonde hair of House Targaryen." Margaery rebutted, smirking as well.

"Touché." Dany laughed. "Oh the wonderful invention of hair dye. I find myself more inconspicuous this way, knowing people from Westeros are here that still might want to see me dead." Dany stated calmly.

Margaery frowned, "I would hope everyone is over that by now. This is Earth after all, the problems of Westeros should be put behind us."

"One can never be too careful. Nobody will touch my dragons." Daenerys said as her bluish-violet eyes flashed dangerously and her voice lowered to a dangerous, low growl.

Margaery shivered as she stared at the Targaryen heiress. Margaery could see why Daenerys was well feared and why troops would swear their allegiance to her and follow her into battle. The woman emitted strength, power, and danger.

"So Margaery you said your brothers were here?" Missandei asked, breaking Margaery's trance.

"Um yes. My three brothers, my parents, and my grandmother." Margaery smiled.

"The infamous Lady Olenna?" Dany exclaimed. "I've heard rumors of her stubbornness and intelligence."

"Yes that would be my grandmother. You should meet her some day. I have no doubt she would like to meet you." Margaery stated.

"So you said you used to date your brother's boyfriend? Is he from Westeros too?" Missandei joined in.

"Ah yes Renly Baratheon." Dany noted as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned over the table.

"You're not surprised he is alive?" Margaery gasped. "Did you not hear tales of his death?"

"No, I just figured that my prick of a brother could not possibly have been the only one resurrected." Dany pointed out. "My brother was a spiteful, rude person who should have stayed dead. It would be unjust for him to be resurrected while the other good and just people of Westeros were not."

Margaery just nodded her head slightly. She had heard rumors of Viserys Targaryen's treatment of his younger sister and only family member.

"Well Daenerys I think we have found our newest roommate." Missandei smiled as she glanced over at Dany.

Dany smirked back at her best friend while Margaery waited for her answer. Margaery knew that Daenerys was in charge of Margaery's fate regarding the apartment.

Dany closed her eyes as she reached her decision. "Missandei I couldn't agree more." The brunette beauty said as her blue orbs pierced Margaery's.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER...

"Seriously Margaery! How many boxes do you have?" Daenerys exclaimed as she moved the last of Margaery's boxes into their new apartment.

"Hey who did most of the carrying up the stairs!?" Loras exclaimed trying to catch his breath as he entered the room and placed a box on the ground.

"Yeah for being the Mother of Dragons aren't you supposed to be strong for a girl." Renly joked walking into the room and dropping a box onto the floor. As the box hit the floor, the contents clanked against one another nosily.

"Geez Renly!" Margaery screeched as she entered the room. "That box says FRAGILE can't you read?"

"Never learned how." Renly replied cheekily as he smiled at Margaery and stuck his face closer to hers.

Margaery rolled her eyes as she pushed his face away.

"Who would have thought that my almost sister and the Mother of Dragons would be friends and roommates? Heck who would have thought that I would meet the Mother of Dragons Daenerys Targaryen! And like her." Renly exclaimed as he plopped down on their couch next to Loras.

Loras smiled as Renly wrapped his arm along the back of the couch, over Loras's shoulders.

"Renly, how many times have I told you to call me Dany and not the Mother of Dragons!?" Dany said as she feigned annoyance and threw her hands up in the air. She walked over to the couch and put her hands upon the back as she stared down at the two men below her.

"You love it." Loras responded as he looked up at Dany.

Dany simply rolled her eyes, before walking towards the winding staircase. "Time to feed my babies." She happily sang as she ran off in her high-heeled wedges up the stairs to her room.

"Seriously you three wear heels for moving stuff?! Thank the Gods I will never have to understand women." Renly murmured while looking at the girls' feet.

"You're just jealous you can't wear heels." Missandei joked as she dropped into the chair across from the boys.

"This place is incredible by the way!" Renly added, gazing up at the high ceilings and beautiful decor of the living room.

"Thanks! Daenerys and I have great taste in decor." Missy said happily looking around their apartment.

"I have to agree." Loras stated as he stood up and looked out the large bay window towards the setting sun of the city. "Beautiful view of the city too."

Missandei and Renly nodded in agreement before they broke off into a side conversation about the apartment.

Loras turned to note the absence of his sister. As he strolled towards the kitchen, he stopped to kiss Renly on the cheek before continuing to his destination.

As Loras entered the kitchen, he saw his sister opening boxes and unloading the kitchen contents. He leaned against the doorframe to silently observe her as he listened to her hum as she placed glasses into the cabinet.

Loras was reminded of their childhood in Highgarden when Margaery used to sing while sewing by the fire after dinner. Willas and Garlan would shine their swords while Margaery sewed and sang. Loras would gaze into the fire and dream about becoming a knight.

"You still have two vacant rooms." Loras finally spoke up after a few minutes of listening to his sister's melodic humming.

Margaery slowly turned and leaned against the countertop while she observed her brother. "Mmm hmm." Loras heard her mumble while smiling at him.

"What are you planning on doing with those rooms?" He questioned.

"We plan on eventually finding roommates." She simply stated.

"And what of the dragons?" Loras asked with slight concern in his voice. "How will you explain them to a stranger?"

"Yes Dany's dragons are the biggest concern. Don't worry brother, we will find a suitable roommate." Margaery said as she took a drink from the water bottle she picked up from the counter.

Loras smiled and went up to embrace his sister, "You seem happy here Marge."

Margaery put down her water bottle as she returned her brother's embrace.

"I am!" She replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Missandei and Daenerys are amazing women and I can see us becoming good friends. I finally feel like I can be myself and not have to hide the truth about my past."

Loras smiled and kissed his sister's hair. Loras was glad Margaery finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

"I told Missy and the Khaleesi we are going out tonight." Renly said as he poked his head into the kitchen. "So let's get ready."

Margaery and Loras could only laugh as they heard Dany scream, "RENLY!" from upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Please note I changed the rating of the story to M. Who knows what I may write in the future so I would rather be safe than sorry. Also thanks for sticking to the story, life is still crazier than ever, but I will always find time for new chapters.**

**Also since there are so many characters in the Game of Thrones world and in the books, not every character may appear or get a big storyline in the story. I may bring some into the plot when appropriate, but please note that not all may be present. Happy readings!**

The steady beats from the bass could be heard quite clearly outside the night club. Robb turned around to see Jon texting on his phone while Theon was excitedly bouncing up and down trying to see over the heads of the people waiting in line ahead of them.

"Almost to the front!" Theon exclaimed, the excitement obvious in his voice.

Robb caught Jon's eyes and the two rolled them at one another. Theon had always liked a good night out that consisted of loud music, alcohol, and scantily dressed women.

As they waited in line, Robb scoped out the people around him. There were a few couples hanging on one another, along with a group of guys that held lust filled gazes similar to Theon's. Robb's eyes shifted to his right to see four women in tight dresses staring at Jon. They were hungrily looking at Jon's pecks that were evident through his tight black T-shirt and his biceps that flexed a little as he texted away. Robb could see one staring at Jon's toned ass which was covered by his faded blue jeans. Jon's hair was its usual curly, mess; some things never changed Robb thought as he smiled to himself.

Jon seemed oblivious to the girls' attention as he continued texting away. Robb assumed Jon was talking to Arya, Jon's go-to-person when he was left in uncomfortable situations. Robb knew Jon really didn't want to be out with Theon tonight.

Robb gazed back at the four women to see that their gazes were now transfixed upon him. Robb saw one girl's eyes move from his head to his feet and back up again. She shot him a flirty look and batted her eyelashes at him. He could tell she was already quite intoxicated as her eyes tried to stay open and she leaned against her friends for support. Robb suddenly felt uncomfortable by her scrutinizing look as he quickly turned back around.

Looking down at his clothes, Robb was glad that he hadn't let Theon dress him. Theon was wearing a leather coat on top of a white T-shirt. Theon looked like he was trying too hard to impress the ladies. Robb felt more comfortable in his button-up white long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up so as to stay cool, knowing that the inside of the club would be like a sauna with the dozens of dancing people. Robb had left the top four buttons of his shirt open to expose some of his chest and display his leather necklace. The simple necklace had a brown, leather chain with a black wolf paw on the end. Robb glanced over to see Jon wearing the same necklace. The two brothers had found the necklaces at a thrift shop in Chicago and decided to get them as tokens that reminded them of Winterfell.

Robb ran his fingers through his disheveled hair as he checked his phone for the time. He saw a text from Catelyn instructing them to be quiet when they came home and not to stay out too late. Another message from Ned told Robb to call him if they needed a ride home. Robb's fingers ghosted over his touch screen as he texted his father that they would catch a cab and to not worry about them. Robb, after all, had no intentions of staying out late nor getting inebriated. He had a feeling Jon was feeling the same way; the only reason why Robb and Jon agreed to go out with Theon was because they wanted to experience the city nightlife. Theon wanted to experience New York City's finest selection of drunken women.

As the line moved forward, the bouncer ushered for Robb and Theon to move forward. Jon moved silently behind the two, still texting on his phone and not once lifting his head to see where he was going.

The bouncer indicated for Robb, Jon, and Theon to show their IDs. Robb flashed his to the bouncer who nodded for him to enter. Only after they entered the club did Jon finally put his phone away.

"No more texting Arya, Jon." Theon scolded as his eyes hungrily roamed around the club. "You see Arya enough. These women on the other hand you never see."

Robb's and Jon's gazes followed Theon's. The club was dimly lit except for the brightly, colored neon lights that flashed around the club. The bar, which was directly across from them on the other side of the room, had neon string lights around it to illuminate it in the darkness.

Robb heard Jon scoff as he peered at the people dancing, if one could even call it that. The dance floor was packed with men and women who were grinding upon one another.

Robb turned his head to see Theon lick his lips hungrily as he eyed up the women on the dance floor. Robb felt Jon nudge him as he gestured to the bar with his head. Robb nodded in agreement; he needed a drink.

"Where are you two going?" Theon asked as Robb and Jon started making their way towards the bar.

"I need a drink." Jon said as he smirked at Theon. "I will not be your wingman tonight for those poor innocent women."

Theon huffed in annoyance before narrowing his eyes at Robb. "Wingman?" Theon pleaded.

Robb looked back-and-forth between Jon and Theon. Jon rolled his eyes before saying, "You go with Theon. I'll meet you later at the bar."

Robb nodded as he watched Jon slip through the crowd and disappear. He turned to see Theon rubbing his hands together and glancing around the dance floor.

"Let's go." Theon finally stated as he walked down the stairs towards the dancing mass of people.

Robb followed behind silently, feeling sorry for the women whom Theon decided to bother for the night. As he passed a table, Robb picked up a shot glass and knocked it back. He put the glass back down and continued following Theon whom started dancing to the beat as he entered the dance floor.

Leaning against a table at the edge of the dance floor, Robb watched Theon push his way to a group of women dancing in the center of the floor. Theon grabbed a blonde by the waist and started swaying with her to the beat. The blonde appeared very drunk as she leaned into Theon and smiled as he whispered into her ear.

Robb was a little envious as to how easily Theon could pick up women. Of course Robb didn't want to hook up with any of the women Theon hooked up with because most of them had no self respect and were too slutty. Still, Robb gave Theon credit; the guy sure knew how to smooth talk women.

"Hey buddy you look like you could use a drink." Robb heard a masculine voice say from behind him.

He turned around to see a brunette man with a five-o-clock shadow holding a drink in his hand. The man handed the drink to Robb who accepted it, but raised his eyebrows at the stranger.

"It's scotch. And I didn't ruffie it." The man laughed.

Robb smiled and nodded his appreciation as he sipped his drink.

"So why aren't you dancing out there with your friend? He looks like he has plenty of girls to share with you." The stranger said as he nodded towards Theon whom had girls all over him.

"Not my style." Robb responded as he glanced back towards the kind stranger. "I'm not into those kind of girls."

The man raised his eyebrows in shock as he stared at Robb. "Wow a man with standards who isn't throwing himself at any little piece of ass. I'm impressed. The name's Renly."

"Robb." Robb replied as he reached forward to shake Renly's outstretched hand. Why did that name sound so familiar? Robb thought.

"So Renly, what are you doing here tonight?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and his sister." Renly said as he sipped his drink and peered up at Robb to gaze his reaction.

Robb froze as he realized what the man had just said, "I'm sorry your boyfriend? As in..."

"Yes I'm gay." Renly interrupted while laughing. "No worries though, I am in a happily committed relationship and I am not attracted to you in any way. You should have seen your face dude. Priceless!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Robb stuttered. "You just caught me by surprise is all."

"No worries dude. No worries." Renly said as he laughed.

Robb too started laughing for Renly's laugh seemed to be contagious. "Well I appreciate the drink Renly. Thank you."

"No problem. You looked a little lonely." Renly said as he observed Robb.

"No I just hate being wingman, although it looks like my services are no longer needed."

Renly and Robb turned to see that Theon was heading up the stairs to the VIP section with three girls hanging onto his arms. Theon was smiling brightly as they stumbled up the stairs.

"Wow your friend is good." Renly mused in a less than impressed tone.

"He has a problem. I suppose I could go find my brother though. He was at the bar last I knew." Robb stated as he looked towards the bar, searching for Jon's mess of black curls.

"Your brother is here with you?" Renly questioned as he too looked towards the bar.

"Well he is my half-brother, but yes he is here. We are new to New York and just wanted to get out tonight and experience the city." Robb said as he finished his scotch.

Renly stared at Robb, rubbing his chin as if he was reaching a decision on something.

"You seem like a nice guy Robb. Why don't you and your brother come meet my boyfriend and his sister and her friends. Come meet some new people." Renly suggested as he looked around, searching for Loras or Margaery.

"Alright. I'll go find my brother." Robb agreed. He couldn't believe that Renly was being so nice to him for being total strangers to one another.

Renly nodded and told Robb he would meet him at the bar in five minutes as he was going to go find his boyfriend and friends. As Robb headed off to the bar, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Shit." The woman exclaimed as she spilled her drink. Her blonde locks swung around as Margaery turned to scold the idiot who had bumped into her. All coherent thoughts left her mind as a pair of piercing blue eyes gazed into her own and strong hands grasped her arms to steady her.

Margaery gasped and could feel her mouth drop as she gazed at the gorgeous man in front of her. Her eyes raked up and down his chest, the contours of his chest muscles evident through his thin shirt. Margaery was glad that the stranger was holding her up for she could feel her knees weaken as his strong, masculine hands held her upright and his biceps flexed. Her mouth watered as she stared at the skin peeking out from his V-neck shirt. She noted a brown leather necklace with a black wolf paw shining from the club lights. Margaery found it oddly sexy and had the sudden urge to grab his necklace and yank him forward, wanting to press her lips to his.

As Margaery's eyes traveled back up to his face she felt faint as she realized his looks matched his amazing body. His full, red lips were pressed in a tight line and outlined by brown scruff on his chin. Margaery had never been a fan of a full grown beard, but loved the scruff on the stranger's face; it was the perfect amount of facial hair. His brownish-red hair was curly and perfectly messy on top of his head. Margaery noted one streaked piece of hair above his forehead and felt the undeniable urge to run her fingers through his hair and kiss those full lips that were begging to be kissed.

Finally, Margaery glanced back into his light blue eyes that held a look of concern.

"I'm sorry." The man finally managed to choke out as he held tightly onto Margaery's shoulders.

Margaery didn't even notice the crack in his voice or the slightly lustful way he apologized.

Robb could do nothing but stare at the gorgeous goddess before him. From the moment she spun around, with her angry eyes and tightly pressed lips ready to snap, Robb knew he was a goner. Her beautiful, silky blonde hair seemed to glow in the neon lights of the club. Her perfect curls bounced as she spun her head and Robb swore he had just gazed upon a beautiful angel. An angel she may seem, but he could tell she was a firecracker too from the enraged look in her beautiful blue eyes and the way she had pressed her perky, red lips together. Robb had never felt the urge to kiss someone more than in that moment.

"I'm sorry." He heard his voice say. It was only when he heard the lustful way he said those two simple words that Robb realized how turned on he was. He was definitely attracted to this gorgeous woman.

The woman didn't respond as Robb gazed into her eyes. Almost against his will, his eyes trailed down from her face towards the rest of her body.

Robb swallowed hard as he gazed upon the tight, slinky black dress she was wearing. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and had a deep V that ran almost down to the middle of her stomach. Her voluptuous curves of her breasts were ever-so-present and Robb had to remember to breath as he stared at her amazing body. His eyes continued downward as he noted her long, tone legs which were adorned by strappy high heels.

Margaery shivered involuntarily as she saw the handsome stranger's eyes shift down her body. She suddenly felt very self-conscious although she knew she looked good. For some reason, the stranger's opinion on her appearance mattered more than anyone else's, including her own.

Robb realized that she had caught him staring for he quickly averted his gaze back up to her face, expecting her eyes to be filled with rage at his obvious approval of her appearance or a slap to the face. Instead, Robb was shocked to see her eyes reflected the same lustful gaze that he was sure mirrored his own. It was only then that Robb realized he was still holding her shoulders and he quickly let go of her.

"Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry miss, I didn't mean to bump into you." Robb said as he regained composure and shifted on his feet to try and forget how turned on he was.

Margaery frowned a little at the loss of physical contact as he dropped his arms, but was more than thrilled to hear a sexy accent slip out of his rosy lips.

"Yes. I'm alright." Margaery finally replied as she peeked up at Robb from under her thick lashes.

Robb almost groaned in agony at how turned on he was by the beautiful stranger. Her melodic, quiet voice did nothing to ease his raging libido.

"You could buy me another drink though since you spilled the one I had." Margaery said loudly over the music as she leaned in towards his ear.

When she pulled back, Robb could barely breath as her perfume engulfed his nostrils. She smelled of roses. Feeling like an idiot for being unable to speak, Robb tried to shake his nerves as he nodded towards the bar and placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her towards the bar.

Margaery nearly jumped out of her skin when he placed his hand on her lower back. She had never been this turned on in her entire life. Never once had any man touched her so simply for her body to react in such a way.

As Margaery and Robb reached the bar, Robb pulled out a stool for Margaery to sit down on before he too took a seat.

The bartender came over to them and Robb glanced over at Margaery waiting for her to indicate what she wanted to drink.

"Surprise me." Margaery said playfully as she smiled at Robb.

Robb's lips curled into an amused smile as he observed the blonde bombshell.

"One Long Island Iced Tea for the lady and a scotch for me." Robb yelled to the bartender. He turned to see Margaery's radiant smile widen at his drink order for her. Robb knew she approved of his choice.

The bartender nodded as he walked away to prepare their drinks.

* * *

Jon headed straight to the bar knowing he needed alcohol in his system. Jon laughed to himself as he remembered the way Robb had glared at him the moment he abandoned Robb to deal with Theon and his womanizing ways. Jon had had just about enough of Theon's antics and treatment of women.

"Whiskey." Jon said to the bartender.

When the bartender returned with his drink Jon flipped a couple of dollars onto the bar as he nursed his drink. He refused to turn around as he sat there, slowly sipping the whiskey. He could feel multiple sets of eyes piercing his back, hungrily waiting to pounce on him. Jon knew women found him attractive, but he simply didn't care at the moment. All Jon wanted was his alcohol.

Jon felt the chair beside him move as someone plopped down on the stool next to him.

"One White Russian please." A beautiful, feminine voice stated confidently to the bartender.

Jon saw the bartender pause for a moment as his eyes bulged in his eye sockets, before he nodded to the woman. Jon knew then that the woman must be a beauty since the bartender had been unaffected by all of the previous female customers.

As the bartender turned to make the woman's drink, he caught Jon's eyes. Jon threw a few more dollars onto the bar as he nodded his head slightly to his left where the woman was sitting. The bartender nodded again and picked the money up and quickly made the White Russian.

"How much?" The feminine voice asked as the bartender placed the drink in front of her.

"Nothing sweetheart. The man next to you paid for your drink." The bartender said as he wiped the bar top down.

Jon continued to look forward as he felt the woman turn in her seat to stare at him. Out of his peripheral view, Jon could tell that the woman was a brunette.

"Thank you." The brunette said to Jon as her eyes pierced into the side of his body.

Jon nodded, taking another sip of his whiskey. After a few moments of hesitating, curiosity finally got the best of Jon as he turned to face the beauty seated next to him.

As he turned, Jon's breath caught in his throat as he realized the woman was more beautiful than he had imagined. In fact, the woman now facing him was the most beautiful woman Jon had ever laid eyes upon; which was saying a lot since Jon had been convinced Ygritte was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Daenerys Targaryen raised her eyebrows in amusement as Jon finally swirled in his chair to face her. Dany's long, brown, curly hair flowed effortlessly over her shoulders. Her piercing bluish-violet eyes stared deeply into Jon's brown orbs. Jon could tell from the way she sat tall in her seat that Dany was the strong, independent type. Jon liked that.

Jon's eyes discreetly trailed her body as he observed his companion. Daenerys was wearing a red dress that hugged every womanly curve of her body. The red dress had various slits, moving in diagonal directions. The dress was modest, yet sexy. Through the middle slit, Jon could see a flat, toned stomach. Red pumps adorned Dany's smooth, toned legs.

Daenerys cleared her throat and Jon realized she had caught him staring. His eyes snapped back up to hers and he saw her narrow her eyes as she now scrutinized his appearance. Jon could feel her eyes move up and down his body and he immediately felt hot and flustered.

Dany took her time checking out the raven-haired stranger who had bought her a drink. Normally Dany wouldn't have even given a man who bought her a drink the time of day since she knew all they wanted was to great her intoxicated and take her home; however, there was something different about her bar companion.

Normally when Dany turns to face the stranger who bought her a drink, he is already waiting for her. Staring at her and already undressing her with his eyes. But the raven-haired man didn't even look at Dany for the longest time. That was how Daenerys knew that Jon was different.

When Jon finally did turn, his scrutinizing glance didn't undress her, but simply appreciated her womanly physique. Dany was shocked to say the least. The man seemed very gentlemanlike and his gaze never lingered too long on a certain part of her body.

As Dany stared at her companion, she couldn't help but realize how fit and toned he was. She mentally screamed at herself for feeling attracted to this man. Boys were distractions. Still, Dany couldn't help but admire his messy, pitch black hair and neatly trimmed facial hair. His brown eyes appeared alert and warm, yet cold at the same time as if they were full of wisdom and had seen many terrible things.

The detail that peeked Dany's curiosity the most however was the man's leather necklace with the shiny, black wolf paw pendant on the end. Just like with Margaery, Dany couldn't help but feel like it was screaming out to her.

"Thanks again for the drink." Daenerys smirked as she gracefully slid off the bar seat. She was done with her mind playing mind games on her. The raven-haired hunk was too intriguing for Dany's liking; hence why she had decided to walk away from him, before he caused her unwanted complications.

Jon was left speechless and flustered, his mouth hanging agape at the bar as he watched the brunette's hips sway away from him. Why had she so abruptly left? He hadn't even said anything to her.

Dany's red heels clicked steadily across the floor as she disappeared into the crowd. She threw a glance over her shoulder to see the guy who had bought her the drink staring at the spot she had disappeared. As Dany continued to stare at him, she frowned as she realized she regretted not getting his name or number. He seemed so unlike all the guys she had previously met.

As Daenerys stood conflicted, hidden in the crowd, she heard Missandei yell her name from behind her. Dany turned and saw Missandei wave her hand in a summoning manner. Missandei frowned as Dany held up her finger saying she would be over in a minute.

Dany looked back towards the bar to find the raven haired hottie, only to find his seat at the bar vacant.

"Want to dance darling?" Dany heard a masculine voice ask behind her.

Dany excitedly turned, hoping the gaze into the big, brown eyes of her raven-haired stranger. Instead she met the green eyes of a blonde haired man in a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt.

"As if." Dany scoffed as she elbowed her way past the drunken blonde and made her way over to Missandei at the edge of the dance floor.

"What took you so long?" Missandei questioned, quirking her eyebrows suspiciously, arms crossed across her chest.

"I met a guy at the bar." Dany replied as she walked past Missandei towards the table where she had last seen Renly and Loras.

"You WHAT?!" Dany heard Missandei excitedly screech behind her as the sound of heels quickly scurried behind Dany. "What was his name? Why aren't you still with him?"

"I don't know." Dany said truthfully.

"You don't know what? His name or why you aren't with him?" Missandei shot angrily at her friend.

"Both." Dany whined as she covered her face with her manicured nails.

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen." Missandei whispered scolding Dany as she grasped her shoulders and turned her around. "Why didn't you stay with him longer?"

"He was too attractive and so unlike all the scummy men I've already met. He would have only caused problems." Dany guessed as she shrugged her shoulders. Missandei only glared at her and clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"I lost sight of him anyway." Dany defended as she threw her hands up in the air.

"What is wrong with you?!" Missandei screeched disappointingly.

After a long pause and staring at Dany's apologetic, pouting face, Missandei's lips curved into a smile. "Well what did he at least look like?"

"He was a toned, curly, raven-haired 10 on the hotness scale." Daenerys smirked.

"OMG Dany! I can't believe you let him go." Missandei exclaimed as the two brunettes laughed.

"I know. I know." Dany said shaking her head in disbelief. "We should find the others. It's getting kind of late."

"Agreed. I'm tired anyway." Missandei stated as she turned her head in search of the Tyrells and Renly.

* * *

Margaery Tyrell couldn't believe she was doing this. What would her mother or grandmother say if they could see her now! What would Dany or Missandei say! Well the brunettes, especially Missandei, would probably applaud her for her recklessness and rebel attitude. Then again, the alcohol wasn't helping.

Margaery was pressed tightly up against a wall near the back of the club by the brownish-red haired stranger whose name she still had yet to learn.

Robb was kissing Margaery's neck as she moaned loudly, liking the feel of his lips on her skin. Robb too couldn't believe he was doing this as he slid his hands along her curves through her dress. Robb's head was a little fuzzy as he realized his consumption of alcohol was the primary motivation for his less than gentlemanly actions.

Margaery grabbed Robb's curls as she yanked his lips back up to hers. Margaery nibbled on Robb's lower lip as she heard him groan. She smiled against his lips, liking how she could get such a reaction out of him.

Robb swore he could kiss the blonde stranger's lips for hours as he felt her sigh into his mouth. Her lips were sweet and tasted like strawberries. Their tongues battled as his hands slid down to grasp her bottom.

In one swift movement, Robb lifted Margaery up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As the two continued their make-out session they failed to hear the footsteps approaching behind them. A throat cleared as both Margaery and Robb froze.

Robb quickly put Margaery down as he ran a hand through his hair and turned around to see who had interrupted them. Standing with looks of shock etched on their faces stood Jon and Theon. Jon stood with his mouth completely agape as he looked at his brother, his brown eyes the size of saucers. Theon's shocked expression quickly turned into a giant grin as he too stared at Robb.

As the three men silently stared at one another, Margaery took the time to fix her dress and smooth down her hair. She bent down to remove her shoes and quickly scooted around the corner and out of sight.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Robb managed to say after a few more awkward seconds of staring.

Jon seemed to have snapped himself out of it as he shook his head at Robb. "We've been looking for you. It's getting late."

"Yeah we looked everywhere for you and were starting to get concerned. Guess we now know what you've been up to." Theon smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Robb.

Robb rolled his eyes and turned around to apologize to the blonde behind him, but she was no longer there. Robb turned frantically as he searched for the beauty.

"She slipped off." Jon said as he pointed to the hallway Margaery had disappeared down.

Robb groaned as he raised a hand and dragged it down his face. Guilt suddenly filled him as he realized how very ungentlemanly he had been. His parents had raised him better than that he thought shamefully.

"Wow she was H-O-T!" Theon spelled out as he walked over and slapped Robb proudly on the back. "Nicely done Robb. I have taught you well."

"Shut up." Robb snapped at he pushed Theon away.

"No seriously. She was a total babe. Hotter than all the girls I've kissed tonight." Theon said with a little bit of jealously in his voice.

"This remains quiet." Robb commanded pointing to Jon and then Theon.

"Why?" Theon laughed. "I think everyone in the Stark household needs to hear about Robb's drunken make-out session."

Robb groaned again, never feeling so ashamed of his actions.

"Don't worry about it. She looked like she was enjoying it." Jon whispered as he came and patted Robb on the back as they walked towards the club's entrance.

"That was completely unlike me to do. Father raised us better." Robb said guiltily as he hung his head.

"It was the alcohol Robb. Don't worry about it." Jon smiled as he tried to comfort his brother. "She was very attractive. What was her name?"

Robb stopped walking for a moment as he realized they had never even introduced themselves. Jon and Theon stopped too as they turned to face a dumbstruck Robb.

"I don't know. I never got it. The only thing I vividly remember is her blonde hair and her necklace." Robb gasped.

"Way to stare at her rack man!" Theon praised as he raised his hand for a high five.

Robb glared at Theon while Jon smacked the back of his head. The trio continued walking as Theon rubbed the back of his head.

"Oww Jon." Theon huffed, clearly irritated.

"Don't be such a pervert." Jon scolded before turning back to Robb. "What was so special about her necklace?"

"It looked... I don't know how to explain it." Robb tried, but couldn't find words to describe the nagging feeling he was having. "It looked almost... familiar."

"Familiar?" Jon questioned as he furrowed his brows. "How so?"

"I'm not sure. It was a golden rose on a golden chain. It was beautiful." Robb stated as his eyes drifted towards the ceiling, deep in thought. "Come to think of it, she smelled like roses too."

"So what? She likes roses." Theon said as he waved it off unimportantly with his hand.

"I just... I just feel like I've seen that symbol before. It wasn't an ordinary rose. It had thorns." Robb tried to reason out, more to himself than to Jon or Theon.

"Lots of roses have thorns." Theon said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe some sleep will help your mind think in the morning." Jon suggested as he hailed a cab.

"Well this has surely been an eventful night." Theon mused with a smile on his face as he turned to smirk again at Robb.

Jon too couldn't hide his smirk as he turned to look back at Robb. Robb's lips cracked into a smile as he looked down and shook his head. Both Jon and Theon patted Robb on the back as they all slid into the taxi and rode off into the night.


End file.
